Neglected Warning
by lordtrayus
Summary: While Sam and Dean are fighting for their lives, Jody is rushing to their side to save them. However, a lethal faction that wants the boys dead is stalking them and preparing to wipe them out. As if that wasnt enough, the FBI are back on their tail. And on top of that, Dean and a heartsick Sam have to deal with a dark new threat that wants both boys for their own twisted ends...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the doggy mentioned within (I'm more a cat person anyway, even if he does take up the entire damn bed)**

Neglected Warning

Jody blazed down the freeway, her siren blaring as she did so, forcing the cars in front of her to clear out of her way. As she drove, she had, quite skilfully in her humble opinion, managed to set up a conference call with Garth, Marion and Missouri as she headed towards the cabin and the boys.

"Whatever's happened to them, it doesn't sound good. Out of my way asshole!" she yelled angrily at someone with a caravan, grunting in frustration as it ponderously cleared itself out of the way.

"Well how long have they been back? What happened to them, where have they been?" Missouri asked impatiently.

"No idea, I think Dean must have passed out when he got off the phone." Jody responded, swerving around a coach.

"They've been back for a while." Garth admitted sheepishly and the conference call went quiet. A few seconds later, it was Marion's angry voice that came on.

"You knew the two of them were back and you didn't tell us? What the hell is wrong with you? We've been worried sick about them and Meg for months, and you only tell us now that you actually knew they were back? Marge was right, you really were dropped on your head a few times as a kid!" the other policeman of the group thundered angrily.

"Look I'm sorry! But in my defence, I've only recently just seen them in person and I didn't want to get you guy's hopes up. Besides, they seemed to have issues to sort through when I found them so I figured it might be best if we all left them alone." He said feebly, and Missouri tutted in irritated disappointment.

"Child, those boys always have issues to work through, it's nothing new. You should have told us. Now, do you know anything about Meg or are you keeping that under wraps as well?" she asked waspishly and Garth sighed.

"No I don't know about Meg, she genuinely hasn't been seen since their fight with Roman. And Sam and Dean have only been back a few weeks anyway, and like I said I didn't know for sure until the other day. Besides, they should have told you themselves so why yell at me?" he complained.

"Because you're here to be yelled at, the boys aren't yet. And we don't know what state they're in either, but don't worry honey, when they're better, they'll get yelled at too. Idiots." Jody snarled, blasting her horn as some tosser pulled out in front of her.

While she was preoccupied with shaking her fist at the driver in front, at the other end of the phone Marion winced. He knew full well she wasn't the safest of drivers at the best of times and this made chase to Montana clearly wasn't helping.

"Right, if you're going to Whitefish do you want help? I can catch up with you pretty quickly if I leave now." Marion offered, but Garth cut across him.

"You can't, not really, the local police might wonder why two sheriffs are running across into their territory when they officially have no business being there. I've got a hunter friend in the area, I'll have him meet you at the hospital Jody." Garth said, and Missouri chuckled.

"Is it the one who I think it is, the one who drove Rufus to drink?" she asked excitedly, and Jody could hear the delight in Garth's voice as he replied.

"Yep."

"Oh Jody you'll like him. Where are you?" Missouri asked as Jody blazed over the state border.

"I just entered Montana. I'll let you know when I get to the boys and get them to safety. And Garth, next time you know something about people we care about, tell us you dummy!" she snapped and she could practically hear Garth pout.

"I will I'm sorry." He replied before hanging up.

"I'm gonna whack that boy with a spoon. Right I've got a client who wants to know if his son is gay. That's the least of his problems, his wife's banging her son's crush. Boy that's messed up. Poor sap. Call back as soon as you know anything Jody." Missouri said before hanging up.

"Will you get them out of the state?" Marion asked curiously and she bit her lip thoughtfully.

"It all depends on how bad the boys are in. I swear if the boys are pranking me I'll kick their ass." She growled menacingly, and Marion chuckled.

"I think you're safe Jody, Dean might do that but Sam wouldn't let him. You reckon Garth was right about the boys having issues?" he asked worriedly and once again she scowled at her inability to know anything, and shrugged, despite the fact Marion couldn't see her.

"I don't know, Missouri's right, the boys have more issues than America has missing person's but as they've been gone for a year, well Meg told us all about the mess the Apocalypse did to them, and look at the state they got into last year. Maybe they're having a bad time at it again. Ugh, I hate being in the middle, that's Bobby's job." She complained.

"I know, but as we tried to summon him and got nothing, I'm assuming Bobby went on which means you're probably officially the closest thing they have to a parent right now, so you'll just have to deal with it I'm afraid. Hang on, I'm getting a fax." He said, and she could hear him plodding off.

Jody sighed. After she had lost her son and her husband, after the pain that on some days had made her wonder if she would even survive, she had never expected to get anything close to a kid again. But then, along came Bobby and all his dysfunctions, and through him she met the two boys, proud, protective and warrior like Dean and sweet, stubborn and defender like Sam. And since then, despite her and Bobby never really doing anything with the weird feelings they had for each other (after all, he soon died and then even when he was resurrected, they were trying to stop a second Apocalypse), she had sort of taken the boys in as her own. Over the last year, she had convinced herself that a couple of the wrinkles that were just starting to appear on her face were due to them, worrying about them, especially during the year long absence.

A year long absence she wanted answers for, but they could wait until she made sure they were safe. After all, she wasn't quite convinced Bobby wouldn't haunt her if she let anything happen to his boys, and he had scared her witless when he had appeared in her home the year before while she was in the shower, just after it appeared Dean had killed Sam.

"Jody, we have a new problem." Marion said grimly as he returned to the phone, wincing as he heard Jody scream abuse about old people not being allowed on the road.

"What new problem? Other than it clearly being pensioner's day in Montana?" she asked irritably, peeved by the locals getting in the way while she was trying to cross the state.

"A general fax just went out, from the FBI. Apparently Director Mueller has left headquarters." He said significantly, but Jody, busy turning the car around the corner, didn't put two and two together.

"Right, so?" she asked, not getting it.

"Jody, he's heading to Montana." Marion warned and Jody groaned.

Mueller had been looking for Sam and Dean the year before, causing them to try and fake their deaths when they had wiped out the last remains of the convent where they had battled Raphael, Lilith, Gordon and the Leviathans. However it appeared that despite their year long disappearance, Mueller still hadn't given up on them and had now returned with a vengeance, begging the question, what the hell did he want with them?

"Crap!" Jody swore as she blazed past the route to Little Bighorn.

"What will you do?" Marion asked nervously, and frowned.

"I have no idea, but now I need to get to the boys, help them avoid Mueller and then try and keep my job if he finds out I'm there. I'd forgotten how stressful this was." She complained.

"Good luck Jody, and stay away from Mueller. Whatever he wants the boys for, he means business." Marion warned as he hung up, and she cursed fluently under her breath.

The boys were in potentially lethal danger, and now she had to worry about Mueller getting in the way and seizing the boys. She wasn't going to let that happen either.

But it all depended on how quickly she got to the boys. And time was definitely running out.

XX

"Impossible!" Lexii exclaimed in alarm as Niandra reported what she had seen in her vision.

"I'm afraid it's true. The Winchesters killed the soldier we went after them. If it's any consolation General, he had almost killed them, their continuing survival depends on sheer dumb luck rather than anything else. However that doesn't change the fact that they killed one of our men and escaped their much justified death." Niandra said sniffily, and Zain scowled.

"Well if the Ancilla cannot do their jobs properly, perhaps they need a council member on hand to make sure they do their jobs properly." He said, and while Delphus looked outraged at the proposal, Kerubiel looked at him curiously.

"What do you propose?" he asked, and Ember smirked maliciously.

"Isn't it obvious? He wants us to go after the Winchesters ourselves and make sure our troops don't foul up again." She said tartly and Delphus turned to face her in disdain.

"My troops are more than adequate to deal with the Winchesters. In fact, I will go myself." He said angrily, getting to his feet, but Seraphim held up a hand to stop him.

"No General, remain here. Their authorities will be all over the place now, they could expose us. Zain is correct about one thing, a council member is needed to ensure the accomplishment of the mission. Unfortunately, new intelligence has just come to light has it not Ember?" he asked, and the demon leader gestured to Veltas, her long and thin second in command, who leaned forward, his black eyes narrowed grimly.

"We have just received word from our agents in heaven, Naomi succeeded in freeing Castiel from Purgatory. I suspect that very soon now, he will be back with the Winchesters where he belongs." He said in disgust, and Ophanim uncrossed her legs, sitting up a bit straighter.

"She freed Castiel? How much did it cost her?" she asked curiously, and Akpach, the other demon, the one with the greasy curly hair, was the one who answered.

"At least twenty angels in the mission, why?" he asked curiously, and Ophanim exchanged a significant glance with Kerubiel and Seraphim.

"She wouldn't dare risk such a costly mission unless she stood to benefit greatly from it. The Director of Intelligence is anything but stupid. She wants Castiel for a reason, and it cannot bode well for anyone that she was willing to get an entire platoon killed just to free Castiel. But that means..."

"That some of us need to stay here just to make sure nothing else escaped when they extracted the angel. We can also rule out using the Reapers, deploying them will attract her vision and we do not want her interfering with our plans. So, that leaves us with but one option." Macey, the final Reaper, explained, and they had to admit, it was damned good logic.

"She's right, sending any of our agents but the Ancilla will light the area up like a Christmas tree and draw attention from both Crowley and Naomi, attention we could do without while we deal with the last of the mess that has been made. So, one of us will go. Me." Seraphim, said boldly, vanishing in a rustle of wings and Ophanim tutted at his abrupt exit.

"Hate it when he does that."

XX

"Oh my god!" Jody cried as she entered the cabin, seeing the mess the two boys were in.

Ignoring the decapitated corpse she rushed right to them, hurriedly checking their pulse. She had made the drive in just under fifteen hours, though now her siren was all but worn out. Fortunately, she had gotten away with it, and now she had to figure out what the hell she was going to do with the two boys.

After assuring herself they were alive, though just barely, their pulses barely registered, she began checking the boys to see what injuries they had. As she turned to Dean to do him first, she couldn't help but feel a sense of relief as she saw both boys again, she had missed them, missed them a lot.

And now they were back and she was damned if she was going to let them die on her watch.

Neither boy was in a good state and she couldn't decide which of them looked worse. Both of them were barely alive, that much was clear. Dean had several sore looking burns and bruises across his face and arms, little shards of glass peppered his body, he had several deep impressions in his body, his face was a bloody mess, there were purple bruises on his neck, there was blood coming from his head, it felt like he had at least two broken ribs, a broken hand, his back was black and blue, and he had a bloody stab wound in his shoulder.

Sam wasn't in much of a better state either. He too was bloodied and bruised, several areas covered in very dark bruises. His arm had been dislocated, his hair was a tangled mess, his wrist was broken, his face was peppered with shards of glass and tiny cuts, there were several shards of wood sprouting from his back, he had several cracked ribs and his neck was also marked by severe bruises.

"What the hell happened to you two?" she asked frantically, knowing that unless she did something soon, the boys would most likely die.

She quickly gathered their things and stowed them at the door before turning to face the two young hunters. Grimacing, she began to slowly and gently drag Dean towards the door, hoisting him up when she could and with great effort, she managed to get him into the Impala's passenger seat. Figuring Dean wouldn't want to leave the car here, she would take them to the hospital in it and drive it until they knew more. She then with greater effort managed to drag Sam into the back of the car and laid his barely breathing form on the back seat. Climbing into the driver's seat, she looked at both boys worriedly.

"You pair just got back, you better not die on me. You wouldn't want to deprive us of a chance to yell would you?" she asked to their unconscious forms, and trundled the car out of the cabin pathway, bound for the hospital.

XX

"I'm sorry sir, you missed them, they somehow escaped the hospital." The staff nurse said worriedly and Mueller nodded.

"I suspected they might. Thank you." Mueller said, heading over to the others.

"Sir, we have no way of tracking them since they left the hospital. We don't even know if they're still in the same state." Grayson said worriedly, but then Tomas looked up at Mueller as he checked up on recent incident reports.

"Apparently a badly burned body was found here in the town, in a magic shop. And a camera caught the Winchester's Impala sitting outside the shop the day before, with both Winchesters unconscious in it." He reported and Mueller smiled grimly.

There was a trail here to follow, it hadn't been lost yet. They could still catch up to the Winchesters, provided they hurried. Tyers looked at her boss speculatively.

"Sir, it said in the incident report that the Winchesters frequent a cabin in Whitefish, maybe if we go there we might be able to find them?" she mused and Mueller nodded.

"Yes, that's a good point. Get the pilot ready, we're going to Whitefish." He said, just as Tyers phone rang, and a large smile split her face as she hung up.

"We don't need to spend ages looking for them sir. The Winchesters have just been checked into the hospital in Whitefish with serious injuries. We have them sir." She said excitedly, and Mueller smiled in approval.

"Excellent. Contact the local police and have them put the Winchesters under custody. They won't escape us this time." He vowed, and swept from the Anaconda hospital, the other agents hot on his heels as they headed after their prey.

XX

The boys had both been admitted and now they were being tended to. While the doctors had assured Jody that they would do everything they could, they also pointed out that the boys were in a critical state. /There was also mention of the police coming to talk to her too, as she had found the boys but she knew better, they would be coming here to make sure the boys didn't escape. This wasn't good. She'd had no choice but to bring them to the hospital but now that she had, and the boys were at least being treated, they were still in just as much trouble as they were before they had found him.

Dean and Sam were in equally bad shape, and the doctors were slightly sceptical of their chances. While they assured Jody that there was every chance both boys would be fine, they pointed out that they had both seen better days, and also that their bodies seemed to be recovering from wounds sustained a few days before this most recent attack, which wouldn't help their recovery process. Jody snarled in annoyance, if only Aimo was here, the little kid could easily heal the two of them, but he too was dead just like so many of the others who they had fought Raphael with. However, after being there after a half hour, they came to tell Jody that it did seem as if both boys would make it, which allowed her to relax ever so slightly, and allowed her to turn her attention to the next crisis.

After letting Marion, Missouri and Garth know the boys ought to be fine, Jody decided to find this hunter she was supposed to be meeting, because when the police and Mueller arrived she was going to need all the help she could get. She just left her post outside the boy's rooms when she saw the police arrive on the elevator, forcing her to take a turn and head down the stairs instead.

How the hell was she going to get them out of this? The car park was already being cleared to make room for Mueller's helicopter (sure, people need to use the hospital, sick people but no the director of the FBI takes precedence) and with both boys out of it and in a critical condition, she had no way of getting the boys out of the hospital without some sort of miracle. She remembered their panicked fleeing from the hospital in Seattle the year before after the Leviathan Valente had caused them to crash. That was an experience she had no desire to repeat.

Leaving the stairwell, she looked around the hospital lobby, which was where Garth said the other hunter would be meeting her. Casting her eyes, she found no one who could possibly be a hunter, at least to her eye, her standards having been met by Dean, Sam, Bobby and Garth, along with a couple of the others they'd fought with.

"Pardon me dear lady, but perhaps you could tell me if you're the one I'm looking for?" a deep, slow, calming voice said and Jody turned and found her eyes widening as she beheld the man.

He was quite tall, much the same height as Sam but thinner, skinner looking. A very dark man, he had bright, intelligent eyes and a kind smile on his face, he gave her a dashing smile. He was dressed in a grey three piece morning suit, which included tails, with a golden waistcoat, complete with pocket watch, a red handkerchief in his pocket, a purple cravat with a silver pentagram tie pin in the middle of it. He had shining black boots, tied with yellow races. His hands were perfectly manicured, and in his right hand he had a walking cane, a stylish black stick with a golden globe on the top for him to grip. And on his head was a top hat, black in colour.

"Um, I'm actually looking for a friend of a friend, he was told to meet me here." She said, taken aback his archaic but very well dressed appearance.

"Ah, you're Garth's friend, Judy wasn't it?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"Jody actually." She said, and he grinned, giving her a flamboyant bow.

"Well a pleasure to meet you mademoiselle, I am a hunter by nature myself. My name is Felix Milton, and it is indeed an honour to meet your acquaintance." He said cheerfully, doffing his hat before offering his hand and he accepted her handshake with great enthusiasm.

"You're the hunter Garth asked me to meet? Oh, I'm Jody Mills by the way." She said sheepishly and he smiled.

"Splendid. Yes indeed, Garth asked me to lend you a hand, said you might be in a spot of bother. I was up north in Eureka, dealing with a rather grumpy Black Dog when I got the call, so I made haste here. Now, tell me pet, what's the problem?" he asked, and Jody smiled, she was beginning to like this older guy.

A true elderly gentleman, he had at least ten years on her but he seemed to be younger than even Sam and Dean, he had such vigour.

"Well the Winchesters, have you met them?" she asked and he looked at her regretfully.

"Alas I have not, though I've heard many a whisper about their prowess. Fine young lads from what I've heard about them. So, what seems to be the problem?" he asked, and she looked around before leaning in close. To her surprise he held up a finger.

"I beg of you, a moment." He said and he fasted a cable into the small hearing aid that was in his ear as he leaned back into her.

"Carry on dear lady. Forgive me, the hearing isn't what it once was, the curse of age. I can hear most things it's just low noises that miss my attention. So, proceed." He said, turning his aided ear towards her.

"They were attacked by someone or something that completely flattened them. I mean I've seen Sam and Dean go up against the Queen of Hell and they came off better in those fights, even the one where Sam died, than they did here, he damn near killed them. They're upstairs now in critical condition. The problem is the Director of the FBI is coming here, he wants them for some reason or other, and now the boys are barely alive and trapped, and I have to get them out of here before Mueller gets his hands on them or before another guy like the one who attacked them comes back for round two. And I need to do it all without getting caught and losing my job for perverting justice, you see I'm the sheriff of Sioux Falls." She explained, and he nodded musingly, his chin in his hand.

"Quite the pickle. This fellow who attacked them, who was he?" he asked curiously and Jody shrugged.

"I've no idea, I'm still quite new to all this stuff, but I reckon if they'd known what he was Dean would have told me when he called. He's dead though, the problem is the boys and getting them out of here when they need medical care when one of the most powerful men in the country is coming to take them." She explained, and he frowned thoughtfully.

"Most vexing. Alright, where is this cabin? I shall undertake the mission to remove the evidence, I have years of practice. I think you ought to stay here and keep an eye on the boys, while I deal with the body and try to find out what we are dealing with. You agree?" he asked and Jody nodded.

"Seems fine to me, hiding bodies kind of rankles for a cop." She said, following his long, prancing gait from the hospital and out into the car park.

He then came to a stop outside a beautiful Rolls-Royce Phantom, coloured a lovely dark red colour.

"That's beautiful." She said in shock and he doffed his hat to her once again.

"You are most kind dear lady. Now I must bid you adieu while I remove traces of the fight. Fear not, I shall return post-haste. The directions though my dear? They would be most advantageous in this endeavour." He reasoned and she smiled, giving him what he needed to know.

"Splendid. I shall be back in a jiffy, never fear. Farewell for now." He said, doffing his hat once more and drove off in his classic car.

Chuckling to herself, she sent Garth a simple text

'Your friend is amazing'.

XX

Jody had persuaded the doctors that she was the boy's aunt (something she could probably successfully argue should she put her mind to it) and now kept drifting between the rooms of the boys. Felix hadn't been gone ten minutes when a whirring sound had alerted her to the presence of Mueller. She had watched from the window as Mueller and three other agents had left the chopper, all but skipping with delight into hospital, where they were met by the director and whisked away to his office. By now there were four policemen standing right outside the doors of the boy's rooms, two apiece, and Jody was growing increasingly terrified. The director wouldn't hold Mueller long, no matter what he did and then he would come down here and as soon as he did, it was all over. They were in serious trouble here.

A nurse had told her that both boys would make a recovery, they just had to wait for their various wounds to heal, but as Jody looked at Sam, the room she was currently in, she couldn't help but feel they may just be trying to give her false hope. He was black and blue, covered in cuts and his ribs, arm and wrist were all plastered up. Next door, Dean wasn't faring much better. How on earth was she meant to get two virtual cripples out of the hospital without Mueller knowing? She had moved the Impala into the multi-storey car park outside to try and hide it from Mueller, but she knew that that was only a delaying tactic, they were trapped and at the mercy of the director of the FBI and his mysterious plans for the boys.

She chanced a last look at Sam as she prepared to go next door to keep an eye on Dean when Sam suddenly stirred, his eyes fluttering open. /Jody had crossed the room in an instant and clamped her hand over his mouth in alarm. Sam's eyes widened in shock but as she came into focus he visibly relaxed, and she could feel his face forming a smile beneath her hand. Smiling back, she gestured for quiet then bent down, freeing Sam's mouth.

"Jody!" he exclaimed in delight and she gave him a fleeting hug, desisting when he winced in pain.

"sorry honey. Oh it's good to see you. I've got to say you've looked better, but it's still good to see you." She said fondly and he gave her a smile, then his expression turned to one of alarm.

"Where's Dean? We were attacked, the guy..." he began to ramble, his voice getting steadily louder and she knew as soon as Mueller knew he was awake he would be down here in a shot, so she clamped her hand over his mouth again to shut him up.

"Dean is going to be fine, just like you. But if I'd taken any longer, you'd have been dead you weren't doing well at all when I got to you. He's right next door, but we have bigger problems so you have to keep whispering like we are now ok?" she asked, and he nodded, then sent an untrusting glance at the door.

"Mueller?" he asked and she nodded grimly.

"Yeah. He's here, and has you in custody, there's two police outside this door and two more outsider Dean's. Mueller hasn't long arrived either which means he's got to be on his way here." She said worriedly, and Sam frowned.

"How can we get out? I don't feel like I can even stand up, much less make a run for it, and Dean's probably worse." He said, and she bit her lip.

"Stay quiet, I need to check Dean isn't awake." She whispered and acting as if she were on her route, she strolled from Sam's room, ignoring the curious looks of the police outside, before she went into Dean's room, and upon being sure he was still out, she went back to Sam's.

"Problem miss?" the officer on the left of Sam's door asked and she smiled winningly.

"No, just I prefer this brother, I love the other one too, but this one's the nicer one, so I kind of want to be with him when he wakes up." She explained, and he seemed to accept the argument as legitimate and she once more crossed to Sam, who was smiling smugly.

"Thanks." He said cheerfully and she smiled too.

"You're welcome. We're working on a plan to get you out of here." She said, just as a shadow filled the window in the door. Sam stiffened but she laid a hand on his shoulder gently, as Felix entered.

"I am returned. Ah, you must be Sam. Allow me to introduce myself, Felix Milton, at your service." He said, offering Sam a bow and a doff of his hat.

Sam looked at the man in surprise but couldn't help the grin that came to his face.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sam Winchester." He said, moving as if to shake hands but thinking better of it when his ribs pained him.

"A mighty pleasure to meet you indeed." Felix said, shaking Sam's hand cheerfully, and he then turned to Jody.

"I believe we would do well to engineer our escape from this facility with all haste. Mueller cannot be occupied much longer." He said, and she nodded.

"I agree, but how do we get them out, Dean isn't even awake yet and I doubt Sam can walk far, if at all." She said worriedly, and he gave her a cheerful wink.

"Fear not sweet maiden, for I have concocted a plan." He assured her and pulled a long thin wooden box from his inside jacket pocket.

Jody then stood up to give him her seat. He thanked her and smiled at Sam as he laid his walking stick, end pointing towards Sam, on the bed. He then placed the small box beside it, smiling as Sam looked at him curiously.

"Now, where'd I put it?" he asked himself, patting at the pockets of his waistcoat before exclaiming in triumph and he pulled a monocle from the pocket.

"You wear a monocle? Dean will love that." Sam said with a grin and he chuckled.

"Perhaps best not to shatter his illusion then. I did not go out and purchase a monocle. It was once a pair of spectacles. I sat on the other lens and broke it, so I make do with the one. I see better out of his this eye anyway. Now, could you hold the stick so the end points to me? Yes, that's the way, there's a good chap." He said, donning his monocle as Sam held the stick across his body while Jody kept watch.

Felix then slid the top off the small box, revealing several dangerous looking spikes. He hummed thoughtfully to himself as he studied them, Sam watching in rapt attention.

"Hmm, so I've got the old muscle relaxant one in at the moment. That simply will not do. So," he said, and pulled a pure white glove from his pocket and put it onto his right hand. He then unscrewed the end of the stick, setting the rubber bottom on Sam's table and revealing the sharp point that was apparently more dangerous than it appeared. He unscrewed it quickly and efficiently, putting the spike into the empty slot in his box. He then picked up another spike, this one marked as sleep inducer. He clicked the spike into place and replaced the bottom before taking off his glove and putting it back in the pocket it came from.

"Thank you my dear fellow. Now, we are ready to engineer our escape from the oncoming debacle. Their car, is it in the car park?" he asked, and Jody nodded, keeping a nervous eye on the door.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get to it? We can't use the lift, and Dean's still out of it." She said worriedly, but he waved away her concerns.

"Fear not, for old Felix has a plan. Now, if you could be so good as to get Sam ready to vacate, I shall get this show on the road." Felix said, heading for the door, and Sam grinned up at Jody, he already loved this guy, he was just...well, awesome really.

He opened the door, and clicked down a grooved switch on the gold plating at the top of his cane, below the ball he used to grip it, and Jody and Sam watched in fascination as the spike just protruded from the end.

"I say young man, perhaps you can direct a lost old man to the nearest lavatory?" he asked the officer on the right, bringing his stick up beside him, and then putting it down right on the other one's foot.

The man on the right yelped at the sudden sharp pain and Felix looked mortified.

"Oh I am so sorry, clumsy old fool, didn't watch where I was aiming my stick/ Are you alright lad? Here, I'll put it in the other hand." Felix assured the man who was cursing and rubbing his foot, and as he changed hands, he 'accidentally' stabbed the spike onto the other cop's foot as well, making him yelp in pain and hop on the spot too.

"Oh I've done it again, woe, woe, woe is me! I'm so sorry son, perhaps you better have a sit down." Felix said, fussing over the two of them as they leaned against the wall and with a final smile from Felix, both men slumped down, snoring.

"Impressive." Sam whispered, craning round to see what would happen next.

"Hey!" the cop outside Dean's door yelled and the two of them came towards Felix, who sighed.

"Alas, this is farewell. We cannot afford to linger, and you present a rather unnecessary delay. So, en garde!" he cried, and brought his cane up like a sword, swishing it at the neck of each cop.

The cops, shocked by his sudden bizarre action, held up their hands to stop the stick, the spike slicing them across the palm. Felix then backed up a little, and the men were withdrawing their guns when they suddenly collapsed, also fast asleep.

"House!" Felix cried in delight as he headed down the corridor, and a minute later he returned, smiling.

"All is prepared. Now, I believe we ought to make our hasty departure. I shall collect Dean, Jody, you deal with Sam. Allez!" he cried encouragingly and disappeared allowing Jody to hoist a pained Sam out of bed.

"Where did you find him?" Sam asked in awe as he saw the sleeping cops and the receptionist at the end of the corridor.

"He's a friend of Garth's." Jody replied in amusement as Felix appeared, all but dragging Dean.

"What does your brother eat?" he demanded and Sam grinned slightly.

"Burgers mainly." He replied, making Felix roll his eyes.

"The youth of today. We have a clear path to the stairs. To the cars!" he encouraged, pointing his cane and then, dragging Dean, he led the way, Jody supporting a hobbling Sam.

They made good progress but just as they reached the stairwell, they could hear the lift start to descend.

"Crap." Sam cursed, turning to see what was going on, but as he did so there was a rustle that also made Felix and Jody stop and turn to face the newcomer.

He was tall and stout, much like Felix, his eyes were a bright and intelligent grey. His face was hard and determined, and the suit he wore appeared to be glowing somehow. He had long blond hair that he had tied into a ponytail behind his neck. And as he saw the small group, his face changed to an expression of triumph.

"He's an angel." Sam said in disbelief as the angel started coming towards him.

"Support your brother, yes, that's the ticket," Felix said as Sam held onto Dean while Felix whipped his hat off his head, revealing his small shock of wispy white hair, "now, which one was it? Ah yes!" he said excitedly, looking into his top hat.

And Sam and Jody's mouths dropped as he slid a compartment open in his head and to their great surprise, there were three small gun handles in the very top reaches of his hat. He picked up the white one, revealing a tiny .22 magnum gun which he cocked and brought up into position. He then aimed at the approaching angel, who scoffed in dismissal, and Felix fired.

The small bullet shot through the air and as it punched into the angel's shoulder, his shoulder was suddenly covered in a raging inferno, making the angel scream in pain and fright as he burned. Trying desperately to flap out the flames, he yelled in pain before vanishing, making Felix smile in satisfaction.

"Nice and easy does the trick." He said, putting the unloaded gun back into its compartment, sliding it shut and donning his hat again.

"You keep your guns in your hat?" Sam asked in shock as Felix took Dean back from him and Felix nodded.

"Indeed I do. I used to keep them in my back pocket, but a rather unfortunate incident when I sat down once persuaded me not to do so again, so now they aim out the top of my hat. Now quickly, the lift is almost here!" he urged, leaving Sam and Jody to exchange shocked looks as they headed down the stairs, just as the lift arrived at their floor.

They made the bottom of the stairs without incident, and quickly crossed the lobby, ignoring the looks they were getting, until a security guard stopped their progress, looking at them suspiciously.

"Where are you taking them?" he demanded boorishly of Jody, and Felix, still supporting Dean, answered for her.

"For a cigarette, while I feel the need for a puff on my pipe." He said soothingly, and the guard looked at them suspiciously.

"He looks like he can barely stand, and he's asleep." He pointed out, and Sam nodded, his face deadpan.

"He has sleeping sickness." He replied calmly, and seeming to accept this, the guard moved aside, allowing them their escape outside, where the cars, ambulances and helicopter all were, the helicopter abreast of the building, the pilot looking around suspiciously.

"Excellent, we are escaped. The Impala?" Felix asked, and Jody nodded with her head to the multi-storey after seeing Felix's car in the quick stop bay.

"The pilot will be a problem. And I reckon they know we're escaping by now." Sam said worriedly, and Felix nodded.

"You are quite correct. Make for the Impala, make it within eight minutes and as soon as you get in, drive out. We only have ten minutes after I do this." He said, pulling the ball from the top of his cane.

He then found a small dial and clicked it ten times, before using a passing ambulance as cover when he threw the ball across the road, landing in the car park opposite, where the helicopter had landed. He then nodded to Jody and Sam, and Jody started hauling Sam away while another car went past, while Felix made his way towards his car, opening the door to his classic car.

"In we go, that's the way. No, get your head off my dashboard. Feet in? Marvellous." Felix said, putting Dean in the passenger seat and strapping him in.

He then made his way to his own seat, climbing in and putting his cane in the back. Strapping himself in, he turned the keys, making opera music flood the car as Dean, still unconscious, stayed completely still.

Felix then pulled out his pocket watch, counting down while watching his mirror. And then, with three minutes to go, lights came on inside the car park and he smiled, their plan was about to succeed. The car then drove out slowly, and he was just starting to get his car ready to leave his space when his eyes caught sight of Mueller, along with his three agents, leaving the hospital and looking around angrily, their faces contorted in rage. Felix gulped nervously, but then the minute hand of his pocket watch moved one last time, and the ball he had thrown earlier exploded, covering the entire car park with fog and blinding the pilot and the agents to what was going on. Horns blared and shouting started behind them, and Jody, at the wheel of the Impala, thundered down the road, Felix taking his car out right behind it and following her lead. Using the fog bank his grenade had created as cover, the two cars blazed out of the hospital, bound for safety, and chuckling, Felix clicked a switch on his dashboard, making his plates switch round to another plate and offered a salute to the fog covered car park as they made good their escape.

XX

Mueller, spluttering, was forced inside by a furious Tyers while the other two agents helped security try and regain order as the smoke bomb started to dissipate. However, he didn't need the fog to disappear to know what had happened, he didn't need that at all.

The fog meant that the Winchesters, despite all odds, had escaped, and once again, he was standing tasting their dust, having been made a fool of by these two hunters who thought they were a law unto themselves.

"Agent Tyers!" he barked and she was at his side in an instant.

"Yes sir?" she asked nervously, clearly afraid she would be blamed for this debacle.

Mueller grit his teeth in frustration. The Winchesters clearly believed they could forever elude him. He would have to dissuade them of that notion.

"Agent Tyers, as you can imagine, the Winchesters have one again escaped." He bit out.

"Yes sir, I can only apologise." She said weakly, but he shook his head.

"I don't blame you agent. No, I wish you to continue tracking them. Hunt them down, capture them, then hold them until I arrive. This is your highest priority, all three of you, do you understand me?" he asked sharply, and she nodded.

"Of course sir, we won't let you down." She promised and he smiled.

"I know you won't agent. Use whatever resources you need, whatever expenses. If you have to recruit local officials, do so. But do not let them know that it's the Winchesters we're looking for, do whatever you have to do, but capture them and hold them until I arrive. Do not let anyone else know what you're doing either, do not let them know that we're hunting the two of them. Understood? No one can know, I don't want anyone guessing my intentions." He said, and she nodded.

"Yes sir, but what?" she began but he cut her off.

"Find them, and you will find out agent. I will approve your mission and your expenditure as soon as I'm back at headquarters. Until then agent, good hunting." He said, leaving the hospital in a fury and leaving his flummoxed agent standing behind him, scratching her head in confusion.

Mueller couldn't believe they had escaped again. But, he would make sure Tyers and her team never stopped until they had the Winchesters in their grasp. They would leave nothing unturned as they pursued their quarry. He had to have the Winchesters, everything could depend on it. And he wasn't going to let America fall just because two mewling brats refused to do their duty and cooperate.

He would get the Winchesters, and they would do as he instructed them. Otherwise, the consequences would be severe.

He smiled grimly as he climbed into the chopper. Yes they had escaped again. But they were running out of chances and very soon, their chances would end completely.

He would be looking forward to that day with great anticipation.

XX

After their daring escape from the hospital, they returned to the cabin. Figuring that the FBI would figure they had left the state, they figured it was actually safer here than it was trying to leave the state. Besides, Dean and Sam were in no fit state to travel very far, so it made all the more sense to be here.

Jody had, with a little help from Felix, cleaned up the vast majority of the blood their mysterious attacker (now buried at the top of a local copse after being salted and burned) had left on the floor. With that done, she and Felix had hit the books, trying to find out what the hell had attacked the boys. Meanwhile Sam and Dean had both been laid on the sofa, both of them asleep, with Sam sticking virtually to Dean's side as the other two studied.

"Aww. They're cute like that." Jody said, and Felix chuckled as she did so.

"I find it most infuriating that I've yet to find anything on that man who attacked them." He said irritably, and she looked at him sceptically.

"Wait, man? You think that guy was a human?" she asked in disbelief and he nodded grimly.

"I fear it may be so. There was no sign of anything else at play, no possession, no other species. Odd thought it seems dear lady, I fear he was a human." He said darkly, and Jody looked worriedly over at Sam and Dean.

"A human's never thrashed them like that before though, demons, angels, Leviathans, sure, each other too from what we've heard, but like that, a human? How did he survive Dean shooting him if he was a human?" she demanded, and Felix looked at the boys worriedly.

"I cannot say. All I know is, the boys had best be most careful. I suspect that man had a master, and when they learn their agent failed, they will not stop until they are avenged." He said nervously.

Jody groaned in dismay. This was all any of them needed.

"And there was that weird angel at the hospital too. How did you know how to deal with him? I thought they generally only made the boy's lives a misery." She asked and he chuckled.

"I have also been unfortunate enough to encounter some angels in the last few years. I had one of my three small guns designed specifically for angels just in case, my bullets have holy oil in them. Ah, good, our patients are waking up." He said, picking up his cane, now with a new bomb on top, and heading to the sofa with Jody.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled in alarm, waking up with a start and his brother, who had opened an eye blearily when he felt his brother start to stir, rolled his eyes in irritation.

"I'm right here dummy." He chided and Dean visibly relaxed.

"Good thing he didn't do that when we were making a break for it at the hospital." Jody commented idly, and Felix chuckled.

"Indeed, quite fortuitous." He said cheerfully as Dean looked around at him.

"Whoa." Dean said, impressed, and Felix smiled before bowing and doffing his hat once again.

"And good day to you fine young sir. I am Felix Milton, and I am quite pleased to make your acquaintance." He said, offering his hand and Dean shook it, still looking perplexed while Sam and Jody grinned at each other.

"Felix here is a friend of Garth's. He helped save us at the hospital, got us out and away from Mueller. And," he said, anticipating the grin on his brother's face, "he wears a monocle." He said, and as predicted Dean burst into a wide smile.

"Really? Awesome!" he said excitedly, and Jody looked at Sam for an explanation but he only shrugged. How was he meant to know what went on in his brother's head?

"I am afraid to say that while we have tried to discover what attacked you, we have had no luck. However, we have ascertained that he was indeed human." Felix explained and the boys looked at him incredulously.

"He was a human? Are you sure?" Dean demanded and Felix nodded gravely.

"Alas I fear so. Granted he was an amped up human but he was human nonetheless." He said grimly, and Sam looked at Dean worriedly.

"A human? Dean we've had our asses kicked a fair few times, but never like this, not by a human. Who the hell was he?" he asked, a slight tone of fear in his voice and Dean frowned, biting his lip.

"I've never seen a human like that, not even when they're possessed are they like that. Was there any sign of possession?" he asked, and Felix shook his head.

"Alas no, I did all the checks, I even checked to see if he was an angel but there was no luck to be had there either. I'm afraid my dear boy that whoever this enemy was who attacked you, he was an incredibly powerful human who most conventional attacks had little effect on. I checked when I buried him, the bullets definitely did damage, they just failed to kill him. As to how, I am afraid I cannot postulate." Felix said worriedly, sitting down on the chair opposite the boys.

"Did he have anything on his body, other than the eyes? Tattoos, scars, anything like that?" Sam asked hopefully, and Felix shook his head, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"I'm afraid not. Other than the eyes, which match no culture or sect I've ever heard of, there was nothing distinguishing about him at all, well, other than his head being taken off." He commented idly, and Sam looked at Dean worriedly.

"A human, amped up on god knows what, strolls in and flattens us? Fair enough we were slightly off our game, but still he shouldn't have been able to thrash us like he did. He didn't even say anything, he just attacked." He said nervously, and Dean nodded.

"Yeah. So why am I suddenly getting the feeling that he's just a sign of a bigger pain in the ass to come?" he asked wearily and Sam sighed weakly.

"I don't know. You ok?" he asked in concern, and Dean nodded.

"I will be, you?" he asked, and they then turned to grin at Jody.

"Thanks for the save Jody. By the way, it's good to see you." Dean said brightly, and she scowled at him and held up her finger as if she was telling off a young child.

"Damn right it is. Where the hell have you two been? We don't hear from you for a freaking year and then I get a phone call and come here to find the two of you on death's door! Did you forget about the ones who cared about you? I ought to kill you both!" she scolded making both brothers hang their heads slightly.

Felix leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Perhaps not entirely wise or we would be doing our new foes job for them, which would not be advantageous to discovering who they may be. And I expect they have a very good reason. And if not, I will happily lend you my cane to spifflicate them with." He said jovially, and she smirked then started tapping her foot expectantly in front of the boys.

The story told (Jody had yelled at both of them equally, while Felix tried to maintain a straight face) Jody had decided to stay around a couple of days in order to protect and help out the boys, since they were out of action at least for a while. Both boys were still in a lot of pain, and the last few days (they had told their guests about Jacob and the alchemist as well) had taken it out of them. All through it all though, both Felix and Jody had noticed that despite whatever issues the boys had had with each other the last few days, they had clearly been forgotten as they healed. Felix was fascinated to hear tales of what the boys had done, all of their exploits and had eagerly written them down in his stylish leather bound journal with an old fashioned fountain pen. The two boys actually enjoyed the presence of the old and flamboyant hunter, who in turn told them many of his exploits and a few tricks that they didn't know, such as inscribing an exorcism on a bullets casing and then using it on a demon and it took out two birds with one stone. He also let Dean drive his car (not far and not fast but Dean, being a car aficionado was still delighted). After three days, with no sign of the police or their mysterious attacker, he told them he had to leave.

"Alas, we have come to a parting of the ways. I am afraid that I have neglected duties which require my attention, a naughty wood nymph that I shall endeavour to put back in her tree. So, fair maiden," he said, bowing and kissing her hand, surprising her, "I must away. It has been a pleasure to meet you and I hope to see you again very soon. You truly are a credit to both our professions." He said kindly, shaking her hand one last time as she blushed slightly

"And as for you two fine gentlemen, alas we must part also. It has been a delight to meet you and I look forward to working with you again in the future, when you both have full command of your various faculties. So gentlemen," he said, shaking both their hands, and they grinned.

"Thanks for all your help Felix, we couldn't have done it without you." Sam said, and the man smiled and bowed his head graciously.

"You're too kind my dear boy. And so, onwards and upwards. To the car!" he cried, and with a vigour that surprised them all, he clambered into his car in seconds.

"Yeah, thanks for the help Felix. I'm pretty sure we'll see you again." Dean said, and Felix smiled.

"I truly do hope so son. You are both quite fine young lads, and I look forward to seeing you in action. So, until then, I bid you a fond farewell. Take care of yourselves, and until next time farewell. Cheerio!" he said, and with a silent purr his classic car slid away from the clearing outside the cabin and disappeared down the road.

"What a great guy." Dean said in delight and Sam grinned.

"Yeah, figures he'd be a friend of Garth's, Marge did say he always attracts the oddballs. But yeah he is kind of great." He admitted, and Jody smiled as she noticed that he was once again sitting closer than usual to Dean, which both of them had been doing since their attack by their unknown opponent.

"Are you two ok?" she asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, come on Jody, you've seen us die! Coming close to death again isn't going to bother us." He soothed, and she raised an eyebrow.

"That wasn't what I meant Dean. I'm a cop remember? You pair were attacked in what's effectively your home. It's alright to be a little rattled." She said and Dean shrugged.

"Remember, we were once murdered in our motel room. But seriously Jody, thanks for rescuing us. You really saved us." He said, and Sam nodded.

"And it was good to see you. And we're sorry that we didn't tell you as soon as we were both back in action, we should have done." He admitted shamefully and she smiled slightly.

"Damn right you should have done. Edjits." She scolded fondly before she headed back into the cabin to make dinner, leaving the two brothers sitting on the hood of the Impala.

"Dean, do you really think that guy was the first of a trend?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah I do Sammy. That guy meant serious business, and with all the moving around we did with the alchemist and Jacob, he has to have been following us. And there is no sign of them in any of the books. So, it makes me think we're going to be getting a lot more visits from them." He said worriedly, and Sam sighed wearily.

"Great. Come on, otherwise she might burn the chilli again." He said with a small smile, and Dean grinned, hobbling after his brother who was on an urgent mission to rescue their dinner. He was being a little hard on Jody though (she'd fallen asleep while it was cooking the night before hence it was slightly charred in some places) but that could happen to anyone.

But as Dean looked around the clearing, he had to admit, she was right about one thing. Other than a couple of unwanted visitors they couldn't really get rid of anyway, such as Meg, Crowley and if he was in a bad mood Cas, the cabin had been relatively safe for the two of them. But that monster of a guy had ended that and had flattened them in their own home. The illusion of safety had gone.

He sighed. Looked like they would need to try and find a new home. Once Sam had suggested they get a place of their own (how he didn't know) but obviously it was out unless Sam sold the house in Kermit out from under Amelia. While Dean would be tempted to do it, Sam wouldn't he was too nice.

But the fact remained that along with being stalked by Jacob and the alchemist, this muscular mountain who had kicked the crap out of them had been following them for a while and had been lying in wait in order to attack. So why would a guy like that attack unless he was ordered to, because as far as they could see, there was nothing to indicate he was on his own. And Dean just had a feeling that their attacker was just the beginning of a much larger problem. And knowing their luck, he was probably right.

Grunting one last time, he looked around the clearing, taking in the Impala and the cabin. Yeah, that guy had kind of ruined it. And what was more, he couldn't help but feel there were more where he had come from. Great.

XX

**Some time later...**

"Did you miss me boy?" Sam asked and Riot, the Australian Shepherd who he had hit the night he had been trying to drive himself into oblivion, barked happily as he recognised his owner.

Dean was hanging awkwardly in the background. After their recent adventure with Charlie and LARPing, Sam, catching him totally unprepared with full blown puppy dog look, had asked if they could go to Kermit, the town where he had moved in with Amelia when he had been trapped in Purgatory. Caught by surprise, and also feeling guilty, Dean had acquiesced almost at once, and now the two of them had drawn up beside the house Sam and Amelia had shared together, allowing Sam to talk to Riot, rubbing his belly as the dog licked him affectionately.

Dean had tried to convince himself he had been doing the right thing. When it looked like Benny had fallen off the wagon and had started killing again, Sam, who had always made more than clear that if Benny did fall he would quite cheerfully decapitate him, had been determined to bring him down. And in Sam's defence, it did look like Benny was the one responsible. However, when it emerged that Benny was actually innocent (and Dean had to admit he'd started to doubt his vampire friend too) Sam hadn't backed down, so Dean had used a dud phone in order to send Sam an SOS which was apparently from Amelia. Sam of course had rushed to her, leaving Dean to clean up the mess with Benny.

When Dean had later called Sam, his brother had been furious. He'd made him think the woman he loved was in danger, and by pulling him away from the hunt it also left Dean in danger and also left another hunter, Martin, dead at Benny's hand. They had once again argued about Benny and Sam had basically implied that if Dean thought so highly of Benny he could frankly piss off and hang out with him. Dean, hurt and angry at his brother's lack of understanding, had flounced off and left Sam behind.

He did admit, it had been a jerk move. It had also been one of the lowest things he had ever done to Sam. However, a belligerent Cas, recently returned from Purgatory had brought Sam back to Dean and had told them to work through their issues and work together because he needed their help. While both of them were still mad at each other, Sam at Dean for deceiving him and basically choosing a clearly murderous vampire (he may have been wrong at first but he wasn't now, Benny had killed Martin and as far as Sam was concerned, he was at the top of a slippery slope which would result in him being a mass killer again) over him and Dean at Sam for not trusting him (well he really didn't trust Benny but Dean didn't care about that distinction), and he was also mad that Sam was pissy with him (yes he knew it was an example of his double standards but by this time he was too annoyed to care) and he was also mad that Sam had told him to get lost while he remained in Kermit and had left Dean alone again (yeah he knew he had slightly deserved it but still). But, despite being mad at each other, they had worked together well, and after some time just having fun with Charlie, trying valiantly to defend her from the opposing army, they were back to normal.

And it was then that Sam had asked to go to Kermit to see the damn dog and Dean, still feeling slightly bad because he did know it had been a dick thing to do to him, had agreed. And of course it was then that Sam had explained that they would need to check to make sure Don wasn't in. Dean, who was now wondering if Sam had brought it up out of genuine desire to think it over, or if he had done it to remind Dean of how big a dick he had been (he suspected the former, with Sam clearly enjoying the latter as a incidental benefit), had then asked and had been told the last of the story of Amelia. When he had gone to Kermit that night, he had found Amelia alive and well despite what Dean's text had said, and had also found that she had shacked up with her husband once again, whose return had made her drop Sam like a hot potato.

Bitch.

Sam had then explained his encounter with her when she had given him an ultimatum: drop your old life and stay forever in Kansas with her, or get out of her life altogether.

Double bitch.

As he had driven and Sam had slept, muttering about being chased by a demon budgie for reasons best known to himself, Dean had simmered over. What a bitch. Yeah she had helped keep Sam together until he had returned and he was thankful for that, he really was. He was even thankful to the dog, because if not, there was every chance he might have returned to find Sam long dead. But who the hell did she think she was? Sam had saved her as much as she had saved him, and yes her husband had come back, but it seemed as if she had basically found out her husband was back and had given Sam his marching orders, throwing their nine months together down the drain in one swift swoop because her original offer was back. And then, to basically tell the guy who had just rushed through the night just to check she was safe that he should either stay with her or leave for good, that just wrankled with him. He knew Sam, he knew him better than he knew himself.

And he knew full well that she had broken his heart. Yeah, part of it was Dean's fault, he admitted that. But that skank, who had thrown her life away with Sam as soon as the opportunity presented itself, had basically told him to either do what she wanted or get lost. Yeah her husband was back, and he knew Sam understood that. But he also knew that her callous treatment of him, whatever her damn reasons, was just wrong.

So, Dean had driven to Kermit. One to make it up to Sam, two because he was curious to meet this dog (Sam insisted he looked like him but he thought that was the grief addled mind of his baby brother that convinced him of that) and thirdly because he was hoping to find the bitch who had broken Sam's heart and give her a piece of his mind for hurting his little brother.

Fortunately for Amelia and her husband, unfortunately for Dean, neither had been in when they had arrived and Sam had happily called Riot, who he had admitted to Dean's mirth was originally called Dog and had immediately begun fussing over the pooch.

Dean scowled up at the house. He wondered if Sam was hurt enough to try and sell it from under Amelia. It was no more than she deserved in his opinion, and it did technically belong partly to Sam so he had every right to. But he figured he wouldn't. Sam, no matter how hurt, wouldn't do that to a woman he cared about. It would be the equivalent of selling the Impala from under Dean (not that he would live long after such an action).

Which was a pity, because the cabin simply didn't feel like home anymore. Ever since they had been attacked by that weird muscular dude with the scratched out eyes the cabin had felt violated, unclean, unsafe, and Dean would be more than happy to get out of the place. Part of his reasoning was the fact that he believed that that guy had been the first of many. Yet, to his increasing worry, they hadn't been seen or heard from anywhere since the attack. And the lack of any sign of the mysterious attacker was making him uneasy because all it was doing was convincing him that they had something planned, whoever the hell they were. And ever since the attack, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that they were being watched, and at times when he looked out of windows he was convinced he saw the hem of a cloak or the shine of a boot around them.

He hadn't mentioned it to Sam. He knew that despite trying to hide it, his brother had been just as shaken by the attack as he had been. He was nervous and paranoid, and so was Dean but that didn't mean they weren't right. Dean had came down the path one morning to find a car abandoned right at the entrance to the cabin, the car completely empty, a car which hadn't been there the night before. Sam had found that the undergrowth had been damaged by several large footprints as well.

So as far as he was concerned they were being watched and followed. And it was scaring the crap out of him.

And as if that wasn't enough, there was the looming threat of the FBI. The director, Mueller, knew full well the brothers were back in action and had come within a hairsbreadth of getting his hands on them after their injuries in Anaconda and Whitefish, and only through the actions of Jody and Felix had they escaped. They had later heard that Mueller had returned to the headquarters building in Washington, alone. Which meant that the three agents he had brought with him had been left in Whitefish, which mostly likely meant the FBI were on their tail again.

Riot looked hopefully at Dean and seeing Sam's wheedling look, he relented and patted the dog, who, loving the attention, immediately sidled over to Dean and allowed him to focus his attentions on him, licking at Dean happily.

"Alright, listen very carefully for I shall say this only once. He is kind of cute." Dean admitted reluctantly as Riot gave him a paw happily, which Dean used to scratch his belly and Sam grinned.

"Told you so. See, he looks like you. He's loving and affectionate, but he isn't the brightest bulb in the box, are you boy? After all, you got your head stuck in the washing machine." Sam cooed to the dog, scratching his ears, and Dean glared at him.

"I've never gotten my head stuck in the washing machine." He said tartly, and Sam grinned.

"No but you did get it stuck in the fridge door." He reminded him cheerfully, and Dean pouted.

"Aww come on Sammy, I was six! Besides, the fridge shouldn't have shut on my head, stupid vacuum." He complained as Riot barked happily, running and fetching a ball and placing it at Dean's feet, and Dean grinned despite himself as he threw the ball, sending the dog scarpering across the garden.

As the dog came bounding back, this time wanting Sam to play, Dean turned to his little brother.

"Hey Sammy?" he asked hesitantly as his brother threw the ball for Riot.

"Yeah?"

"I really am sorry about that stunt. I feel even crappier now I know you found out she'd dropped you like yesterday's news." He said sympathetically, and Sam shrugged.

"It was a jerk move, yeah, and I was mad at you, yeah. But it doesn't matter. You might as well face it, you're stuck with me. Amelia has a husband, I was just..."

"A bed buddy." Dean supplied helpfully, throwing the ball for Riot again.

Sam looked sadly up at the house and shrugged.

"Yeah..." he said wistfully, and there was an expression on his face that made Dean want to kill, but faced with his already sad brother and the cute dog, he decided to put it on hold.

God help Amelia if he came across her though.

"He does not look like me." Dean decided after a while, in which they started playing tug of war with Riot, who barked happily every time he won.

Sam grinned cockily.

"Sure he does, look at his face. He has the same affectionate but dim look you've got down pat!" he said brightly and Dean nudged him with his shoulder while Riot sniffed at him curiously.

"I do not look affectionate but dim." He protested with dignity and Sam nodded.

"No, right now you look pissy and dim." He teased and Dean shoved him again, making Riot trot to Sam's side and lick his face while his guard was down.

"And here I was, ready to kill Amelia and her husband for you if you really wanted." Dean commented and Sam gave him a soft smile.

"You really would wouldn't you? Get back at her because of what she did to me?" he asked and Dean smiled in what he clearly thought was an assuring expression.

"Sammy, whatever her reasons and emotions, the skank dropped you like a hot potato as soon as she got a better offer. I get he was her husband, but still, the bitch could have been a lot nicer to you for a kick off. She knew you weren't in the best of states when she found you, and then she basically threw you out on your ear no matter how much it might mess you up. She broke your heart Sammy, I can see that. True, I kind of helped her by showing you she had done it, but that's not the point. She hurt you, and I've spent my entire life trying to stop things hurting you, and when they do, I spend my life hunting them down. And she hurt you, so it's kind of an automatic reaction, hurt Sam, Dean kill. So if you want me to gank her Sammy, just say the word and I'll do it." He assured him and Sam grinned.

"You know, you really are an awesome brother at times." He said, and Dean cleared his throat, making Sam roll his eyes with a grin.

"Alright, most of the time, but don't push your luck that's as much as you're getting. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Benny, and for working with Martin. I'm just afraid he's going to hurt you and I'd rather avoid that before it happens. You know, my threaten Dean, Sam kill reflex." He said, and Dean nodded.

"Yeah I know Sammy." He assured him.

"And if he had hurt you, I'd have sliced the bastard to ribbons." Sam warned and Dean chuckled.

"I don't doubt it Sammy. Now come on, we have to go. Say goodbye to Dog, otherwise known as Riot." Dean ordered and Sam shot him a sad look, one that almost made Dean consider breaking his no dogs rule.

"I know Sammy, but we can't take him with us. We don't even have a house, let alone a garden for him." He pointed out, kind of hating himself, and Sam sighed, before turning to Riot and patting him fondly.

"If she isn't treating you right, you tell me ok?" he told the dog, who barked and licked his face affectionately.

And with that, Sam climbed over the fence, refusing to look back, and Dean suspected he knew why. So, to give his brother a second, he knelt down and patted the dog fondly.

"Do me a favour and bite her for me. And thanks. Because between you and me, I reckon we do kind of look alike. Which means I kind of owe you for my baby brother. So thank you." He said fondly, shaking Riot's paw, and the dog gave another bark and licked Dean, before Dean followed his brother over the fence.

His brother was facing away from him, and Dean smiled ruefully, it was catch twenty two. Either look ahead and risk his brother seeing the emotions (and possible suspected tears) on his face and being made fun of, or look back at the house where he and Amelia had been happy, where he'd had a normal life and a refuge from the fact that his big brother had been ripped from him. And more importantly, look at Riot, the dog he had accidentally hit and whether grief addled or not, had decided was akin to his brother and had given him a reason to keep going. And as Dean started the car he too chanced a look back at the garden to see Riot sitting there sadly, his ears perked up as his owner drove away and left him behind again.

Figuring it would be safe to drive north, Dean just played music knowing full well Sam didn't want to talk. But they were getting close to the border with New Mexico, and he really didn't want to go any further if they had to go the other way.

"Hey, Sammy? Did you find another case for us?" he asked, and Sam (who he found to his annoyance had been dozing while he was considering talking to himself just for someone to talk to) stirred and nodded.

"Yeah, Stockbridge Massachussets, someone has been snatching couples of all shapes and sizes there and I figured it was our kind of gig." He replied, his eyes and voice clear and Dean nodded.

"Sounds about right to me. So, as Captain Picard would say, engage." He said, taking the next road that would take them towards the north east.

"Dean?" Sam asked softly.

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Thanks. But don't kill Amelia, they might blame me, one former FBI wanted murderer in the family is quite enough thank you." He said with a slight smile, and Dean pouted.

"Aww Sammy, you never let me have any fun." He complained and Sam shrugged.

"Hey, I said you couldn't kill her. Doesn't mean you can't run over her foot or something." He added with a wicked grin and Dean grinned as they headed towards Oklahoma.

XX

"You sure this will bring the guys you're looking for?" his flatmate asked, and he nodded.

"Positive, they won't be able to resist. You'll see. And then you'll see why I want them." He said excitedly, and his flatmate grinned, then looked at his flatmate curiously.

"What makes you think this will work?" he asked, and his flatmate grinned and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Just trust me, and pretty soon we'll have everything we ever wanted." He assured him as both he and his flatmate looked at the pictures of the Winchesters with a growing sense of dark longing and excitement.

**And we're back again with another story!**

**The boys barely survived their first encounter with the Ancilla. And, is Dean right in believing that the Ancilla are still following them? And if so, why havent they made their move? What exactly are the Perpurigo up to? All I can say right now is that it's nothing good, well not really from our point of view  
**

**And so we have met Felix. I honestly dont know where he came from, he just appeared in my head fully formed, he kind of looks like a nice version of Baron Samedi from the last couple episodes of Grimm this season, it took me ages to find a nice car for him to drive. Hope you like him because he will be making a return**

**Now, for those of you having a panic attack, dont worry, I have no intention of Amelia appearing, to me the only good she did was the fact that having her there meant we got shirtless Sammy. I dont like her, or the way she gave him an ultimatum and basically dropped him like old trash, i get her husband was back but Sam deserves better than that. To me she seems slutty, I know its harsh but there you are**

**And if you read Torn Apart, you already know I have no use for Benny, I couldnt stand him either, harsh though it sounds I wanted him to bite Dean in the ass because once again it made it look like Deans always right and Sams always wrong. I didnt like Benny at all and dont really care that hes dead**

**I did like Riot though, he was a nice doggy and it seems only fair that Sam got to say goodbye to him, and I reckon despite his no dogs rule Dean probably likes dogs too. And he is a nice dog, hence Riots small cameo here.**

**But now we turn our attention to our newest story and our newest villain. Mueller and the Perpurigo are around in the background, but its these mysterious people at the end who are the newest threat, so just what is their game and what do they want with the boys?**

**We've begun, written while watching the tennis (little twat insisting they needed the roof, I know what you were doing, you were hoping having it on would throw off Murray but did it, no, serves you right) and so all that remains is the usual!**

**As always, please read and leave lots of reviews, they make nice morning reading, kind of like the newspaper but generally with better news, so please, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

Neglected Warning

"I still don't understand why you've had us just observe the Winchesters. If you allow me to attack them with a legion, we can crush them within minutes." Delphus said in frustration, but Seraphim held up a hand.

"We need to know more about the Winchesters first my dear general. However they did it, they managed to kill one of the Ancilla and repel my good self. So, we will watch, we will learn, then we still strike." He commanded and Delphus looked mutinous.

"The general does raise a good point, how much damage can they really cause? Let's just kill them and be done with it." Akpach snarled, but Ophanim shook her head.

"That would be unwise. It is our sacred duty, entrusted for millennia, to curb the excesses of heaven and hell, and if we should fail to prevent their actions, it is then our duty to clean up after them. We have been repairing the vast amounts of damage done by the various conflicts over the last few years, however the Winchesters, who are intrinsically linked to the chaos that keeps being brought forth, are still alive. By their continuing existence, which is an abomination anyway, they continue to endanger existence. They should have been long dead, and through them, the fear and tales of the various Apocalypses have spread and they have the potential to undo all the work that we have done. Also, as long as they exist, the fact remains that any hardliner nutcase in existence either in heaven or hell could easily try to use them to restart the Apocalypse as they are the vessels of the remaining archangels. They are also linked with every other crisis, either through their own foolish and misguided actions or due to their relationship with the traitor Castiel. In their two persons, the Winchesters represent everything we abhor and as a result they must be exterminated!" she said passionately, to general nods.

"She's right. They are proof of our failure to stop the Apocalypse, the vessels of the archangels, the ones however responsible for allowing Purgatory to open and are also responsible largely for the mess in heaven. Not to mention their frequent resurrections destroy the established natural order, and along with that they are witnesses to everything that has gone wrong in the last few years, and are at the very heart of the problem. We must exterminate them." Macey decreed, and Lexii nodded.

"And we will, but rushing in and killing them will only bring more hunters into the field. We have already exposed our existence to the Winchesters, a fact compounded by our agents failure, and on top of that at least two others know of our existence now and the more we are exposed, the more danger we are in. Secrecy and deception are our best defences, and we are rapidly losing control of those abilities. And the more hunters that find out about us, the more people who know, the greater the risk of failure and that we will be attacked. The Winchester affair is now a matter of our own internal security and future. We must take action." She declared, and Veltas looked at her sceptically.

"What action do you propose? Our current surveillance operation isn't getting us anywhere." He said dismissively, and Lexii grinned.

"I suggest we crush them. They are a threat to the entire Perpurigo, and they must be wiped out. Now." She intoned, but Seraphim shook his head.

"No. I have made my decision. And as the ranking member of the Perpurigo, my decision is final. Adjourned." He said, before disappearing, along with Ophanim.

Lexii snarled between her teeth. She hated when the angel dismissed the others like that.

"I don't see why you always get so bothered Lexii. After all, this is an angel club, so its angel rules." Ember said sniffily, beckoning to Akpach and Veltas as she too swept out from the council chamber.

"Seraphim ought to treat us with respect. He may be one of the most powerful angels left in existence, but we are Reapers, he ought to mind that in his dealings with us." Lexii hissed, and Zain squeezed her hand.

"Calm down mother. Ember's right, there was a reason Seraphim had three groups create the Perpurigo, it was in order to prevent any one of the three groups from taking too much power. Unfortunately, the deck was already stacked in the favour of the angels. She's right, it isn't going to change, its angels then the rest of us and it will never change, not while Seraphim and Ophanim call the shots." He said with only a trace of bitterness.

"The great Seraphim and his white queen. At least Kerubiel here isn't so blinkered." Macey said and he smiled at her in response.

"Thank you dear Macey." He said in his deep, growling voice.

Zain then got up, earning him a curious look from his mother.

"Where are you off to?" she asked and he grinned.

"To hang out with Jesse, we've been working so long trying to keep the worlds from falling apart, the sides from killing each other and cleaning up the mess that I've not spent any time with the poor kid." He said, leaving the chamber.

Macey sighed.

"Come on, we may as well go and see if Niandra is feeling any better since she missed the meeting." She said grimly and Lexii frowned.

"I know, her headaches are getting worse. I think it must be because her vision is being blocked, its weakening her, preventing her from doing her job which leaves us all vulnerable. You're right, let's go." She said, and the two Reapers left the room, leaving the last of the angels and their general.

"Does it bother you Lord Kerubiel, to hear them talk of your kinsmen in that way?" Delphus asked curiously, and Kerubiel shrugged.

"Not really general. I am a realist at heart, I know Seraphim and Ophanim basically run the place. They believe themselves our enlightened rulers and believe the rest of us should obey them as is fitting for a king and a queen. Why would I be bothered when the others point out the truth? They're right, Ember and Zain in particular. We're all second class citizens compared to them." He said, and Delphus shook his head.

"I wouldn't mind so much but..."

"But?" Kerubiel asked, catching on to the hesitancy in Delphus' voice.

"But I can't help but feel this decision is made in error. I have no wish to question their wisdom, but Lexii is right, the Winchesters are a threat, and we could easily take them. Whatever the two of them are doing, their actions do not justify us staying our hand. We ought to act!" he roared, slamming his fist on the armrest of his chair, and Kerubiel nodded.

"I couldn't agree more my friend. They are clearly in error. The Winchesters are a threat to us and could destroy us if we do not act. It is our job to defend the Perpurigo and that includes from them. Action ought to be taken." He said leadingly, and Delphus looked at him in astonishment.

"Are you actually implying that I ought to disobey a direct order from Lord Seraphim?" he demanded incredulously, and Kerubiel shook his head.

After all, the group only worked because they did generally work as a whole, they worked together for the same goals. They took different paths but the destination was the same. And for the last four thousand years it had largely worked. Disobeying orders and pursuing their own missions is what could split the group and allow them to fall.

"Of course not general, that wouldn't help us at all. I am merely implying that there is leeway with your orders. We know that both Winchesters will do anything for each other, and we also know that young Dean will do anything in order to protect his little brother. Especially from a perceived threat. And we also know that they are human, a belligerent species at the best of times. You are watching them and have explicit orders not to engage them. But, if you should come across their path, the Winchesters would undoubtedly put you in a position where you would need to fight to defend yourselves. I trust you see what I am hinting at general." He said with a slight grin and Delphus, also grinning, nodded slowly.

"I believe I do my lord. I will take your 'advice' under advisement." Delphus said, leaving the room and leaving Kerubiel smiling in the chamber as he watched the general leaving.

XX

A little over three days later, Dean finally drove them into Stockbridge, ignoring Sam's grin as he had implied that it would have been quicker to fly. Muttering under his breath about his brother, they had found a motel and while Dean was in the shower, Sam was looking at the information they already had.

"Hit me Sammy." Dean ordered as he left the bathroom, a towel round his waist and the other as a turban around his head, something which Sam chose to ignore.

"Not until you put clothes on. I will tell you about the case though." He said brightly, and Dean shot him a scolding look which he only grinned in response to.

"Over the last four weeks, eight couples have disappeared, either on their way home or actually from their homes. Now, while the ones snatched on the street don't raise that many flags, the ones who were snatched from their homes do. Doors all completely locked, no windows open, after all its colder up here than it is in Texas, and they all just vanish without a trace." He told him, and Dean looked at Sam sceptically.

"I agree it sounds fishy Sammy, but what makes you think its to do with us? Couples disappearing and locking their homes before they go doesn't sound like our sort of gig." he pointed out, not that enamoured. Couples vanished all the time, many eloping or going for random breaks away. And if they were indeed being picked off the street, that didn't mean it was something that they dealt with.

"Agreed, it just sounds fishy, and it probably would have stayed that way until the police found the bodies of the first two couples. According to the police reports, all was well and good, the bodies were fine and unharmed, other than the fact that they were dead. And then they did the autopsy." He said, and Dean arced an eyebrow, inviting Sam to continue.

"The brains were literally fried, burnt up. All blackened and shrivelled, much smaller than they should be. Obviously the doctors are completely clueless, and I have to admit, so am I. Can you think of anything that fries brains?" he asked, and Dean, now at least wearing boxers and having discarded the towel around his head, lounged on his bed and frowned musingly at Sam.

"Nothing that I can think of, eats brains, drinks brains, blows up brains, but burning brains is a new one on me. Anything in any of the books?" he asked, and Sam shook his head.

"Nothing that I can see, but it isn't as if we can call Bobby to ask like we used to be able to, we'll just have to try and muddle through ourselves." He said grimly, and Dean gave his brother a sad look, there had been a time, like when their father had died, that Dean had basically thought that Sam's suffering was less than his, but he obviously missed Bobby just as much as he did.

"Alright, so how bad are we?" he asked, and Sam frowned as he checked his laptop, which currently had a My Little Pony desktop that Dean had put on to annoy him and he hadn't gotten round to changing it yet.

"Well the first two couples, four victims, were found two days ago, and according to the news, two more were found this morning. Whatever is doing this has no rhyme or reason to it. The first was found at six in the morning and the second was found at six at night, and this one was found at noon. Could mean there's another couple of bodies to find before the day's out." Sam theorised, and Dean frowned, looking across at his brother.

"Anything connecting the couples? I'm assuming that they are all connected here, right?" he asked and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, first couple found was snatched from home, so was this mornings, the other was from their way home. But other than being couples, there's nothing to link them. One was an elderly couple, married over fifty years, they were the first ones found. The second ones were newlyweds, and the one today were a gay couple. A lesbian couple also went missing, as did a couple that are meant to be getting a divorce, and one that's a cradle snatcher, some dirty old man with some young wife. Nothing connects them, other than the fact that they're couples." He explained and Dean nodded.

"Well, looks like you were right, there is a case here. So what's the plan?" he asked, and Sam shrugged.

"I don't know, if we descend on the police station we might flag up alerts for the FBI. And besides, that Baltor orc guy of Charlie's said our badges are wrong, and we have enough problems with the FBI without adding that to the list." He said with a frown and Dean sighed.

"Sammy, he was a crock, and was killing off his competitors because he got a little bit involved with an RPG. We're not amateurs, we can adapt if anything comes up. But you're right, it is too early. Anything in the area that might help?" he asked, and Sam shook his head.

"Nothing that I can see, doesn't mean it isn't there though. So what do we do?" he asked, and Dean shrugged.

"We can't move until the dust settles a bit more, otherwise we might tip off the FBI to where we are which we can do without. You take a shower, I'll take over, see if I can find anything you might have missed ok? Then we can deal with the bodies." He said and Sam nodded, heading into the bathroom.

Leaving Dean sitting contemplating what might be going on. Burned up brains was definitely a new one on him, and with the threat of the FBI and their mysterious attackers, he would prefer to be said and done with this one quickly.

Smirking as he heard Sam yell at him for not leaving any hot water, he got to work.

XX

"They're here." He said in delight, and his flatmate looked at him curiously.

"And you're sure this will work? I mean, they might just kill us." He said nervously, edging close to him, but the leader of the two shook his head.

"No they won't, we're human no matter what we've done. And besides, they won't be around long enough to kill us, we just need them to get into the right position." He explained, and his flatmate looked at the picture of the Winchesters eagerly.

"Why do you get Sam?" he asked with a pout, and his flatmate smirked.

"Because I'm better experienced, it's my plan and I get dibs on him. What's wrong with Dean anyway?" he asked, and his flatmate shrugged.

"Nothing's wrong with him I just want to be the tall one." He explained but his flatmate waved it off.

"Dude, when this is all done, we'll get everything we ever want. And I'll get her back." He said with a low, angry but excited growl, failing to notice as his flatmate looked at him dejectedly.

XX

The two boys entered a cafe (much to Dean's irritation the local bar didn't open till four), fresh from their grisly visit to the morgue.

"Yeah, definitely a new one on me. You ok? You looked like you were going to puke in there." Dean said to Sam and Sam nodded, still looking a bit off.

"Yeah, it was just the smell that did it, it was horrible. So, the report isn't any help at trying to figure this out, and we're still no closer to finding out what might be behind this." Sam grumbled, stroking his hair behind his ear as a distraction as he thought about what they could be dealing with.

"Zombie? That's the only thing I can think of that might do this." He mused, but Dean shook his head.

"They eat brains though, not burn them. As far as we know, nothing can do that." He said grimly.

Sam grumbled to himself and looked towards the board, figuring he should get some water, the horrible smell of fried brains was still in his nose and making him feel queasy. However, as he turned to look, his eyes were drawn to a booth in the corner, and after a minute of study, he grinned.

"Dean." He said, pointing to the booth in the corner, and Dean, looking bored, followed his line and his face broke into a grin.

"You reckon it's...?" he asked excitedly and Sam nodded, heading over to the booth.

It was indeed. Identifiable from yards away by his distinctive top hat and cane, it was Felix Milton, the hunter who had helped save them from the FBI after they had been hospitalised. Dressed as he had been last time, though this time with a different coloured cravat and handkerchief, he was sitting, tapping his pen against his teeth as he tried to figure out the crossword in his paper.

"Twenty across, type of rifle, ten letters..." he mused to himself, and Sam grinned.

"Try 'Winchester'." He said helpfully, and Felix stuck his pen in the air in realisation.

"By jingo I think you've got it. Yes, Winchester, of course it is. I should know that." He criticised, and Dean grinned.

"Damn right you should." He said, and Felix turned, his face splitting into a smile of delight as he saw the two boys.

"Sam and Dean Winchester! Jolly good to see you both!" he said, shaking their hand happily and doffing his hat at them.

"It's good to see you too Felix." Sam said, and Felix waved a hand at him.

"Take a seat old man, I'll get us something to drink. Coffee, tea, something other?" he asked, and Dean and Sam both answered with coffee.

"I shant join you I'm afraid, tea is my drink, coffee to me is like a day at the races." He lamented, heading to the counter and getting their drinks.

"So, what happenstance brings you fine young lads to this charming little town?" he asked, putting a sugar lump in his tea as Dean savoured the smell of his black coffee, and Sam flooded his with milk.

"Probably the same thing that brings you here am I right?" Dean asked, scoffing the little complementary biscuit in one go.

Felix nodded.

"Alas, we are of one mind. Well not entirely, while I am here on business, I am here to buy myself new handkerchiefs, and I use a business that is expert in them. A Cecaelia sprayed ink all over one of my finest when I ran it through, apparently it took exception to me killing it. But yes, the main allure is this most intriguing case." He said and Sam grinned.

"You aren't exactly straining yourself though are you?" he asked, pointing to the newspaper, and Felix chuckled.

"Oh I can't just rush in to a case, I must warm up my mind first you see. So before I truly get started I do the crossword, to get the mind going the right way. However, you caught me at a bad time, and today's crossword was rather vexing." He admitted, and Dean smirked.

"So you don't start until you do the crossword?" he asked in disbelief, and Felix nodded.

"Quite so. Don't worry, I've found that once a nasty has made itself at home it tends to stick around for a spell, still allowing me plenty of time to scupper its plans. Since our last meeting was cut short, what say you we put our heads together? Try and deal with this nasty together?" he asked, and both boys nodded as one.

"Actually yeah that would be great." Sam said, and Felix clapped his hands happily.

"Spiffing! So, couples of all shapes, sizes and dispositions are disappearing, and their bodies are returning with the brains burnt to cinders. I am afraid I must admit to being flummoxed by this, I've never heard of a beast like this before." He said with a frown, taking out his monocle, and revealing a briefcase from his side.

"Neither have we. We just got back from the morgue, other than a horrible smell, we didn't really find much out." Dean said, making Felix frown.

"This simply shall not do lads, not at all. I refuse to allow us to be outfoxed. Let's have a look at the old bestiary, see what we can see." He said, taking a thick, professional leather bound ledger out of his case and putting it on the table.

"Impressive." Sam said, taking a look at the neatly laid out pages and the elegant handwriting, much easier to read than their father's journal had ever been.

"Thank you son, I believe an organised tool is an organised mind, and in our line of work, I believe it pays to be organised. Wouldn't you agree son?" he asked, and Sam grinned.

"I would, he wouldn't." He said with a grin, and Dean shot him an affronted look.

"Hey!" he protested, but Sam just looked at him pointedly and he simmered down.

"Alright fair point but still, cheap shot." He complained, making Felix laugh.

"Right, let's have a peek. Brains...zombies, you would agree that we can rule them out?" he asked, and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, they eat brains, not burn them, we got that one too. Alchemist is out too, but that might just be us being hopeful, we'd rather not deal with another one again so soon." He said wryly, and Sam nodded his fervent agreement.

"Hmm, what else comes under brains? A succubus doesn't work either, they suck out brains, not burn them too. Perhaps fire creatures? Phoenixes, dragons, that sort of thing? But again, none of them have a particular evidence of attacking the brain and none have the method to do so. It is indeed a scunner." Felix grumbled, allowing Sam to flick through his bestiary, and Dean couldn't quite hide a grin as he watched his brother flick through it in excitement, he missed that about Sam, how he would happily read through anything that came under his nose. Proved he wasn't quite as fed up of hunting as he liked to think, but he decided to keep his observation to himself.

"Whoa, you took down a bastet?" Sam asked, impressed and even Dean looked at Felix in shock with this information.

"Alas I did, nasty piece of work she was let me tell you. They may be rare but I don't see how, they're a right nuisance to kill. I eventually had to beat her to death with my cane to stop her, broke it clean in two." He reminisced and Sam once more delved through his book with such enthusiasm that Dean thought he was no longer looking for things that might explain burnt brains but was just seeing what else Felix had done. Deciding to leave him to it, Dean looked at Felix, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Alright, so basically we can rule out anything that we know about monsters that prey on brains." He said, and Felix nodded.

"Correct dear boy. Hmm, did you get a report from the morgue?" he asked, and Dean pulled it out from under his jacket, allowing Felix to give it a look over with his monocle, while Sam geeked out over the mention of a Cyclops.

"Hmm, no indication as to what could have caused it, severe third degree burns on the brain, hence it's state, yet nothing on the head to indicate what had happened." Felix said musingly, and Dean shrugged.

"Well there wouldn't be, the brain's inside the head." He reasoned, and Sam returned from Felix's exploits to put his two cents in.

"Your isn't, it's in your trousers," he said cockily, grinning at the outraged look he got from Dean while Felix chuckled, "but he's right. The fire or whatever it was couldn't have burned that hot, otherwise it would have affected the outside of the head."

Felix nodded dolefully, conceding Sam's point.

"You're right son. So, what could burn hot enough to shrivel up one's brain, but not hot enough to affect the old noggin? That is the question we must ask ourselves. Hmm, Sam my lad, there's a page on fire spirits there, is anything leaping out at you?" he asked, and Sam turned to the page and his jaw dropped.

"Wait, you fought a cherufe as well?" he demanded and Dean whistled in appreciation.

"Indeed I did son, it was trying to make one of the smaller volcanoes on Hawaii go off. Spraying it with water upset it a tad, so I led it a merry chase to a local food factory and trapped it in the freezer, then ruptured the line. It eventually froze up and I shattered it." Felix supplied the story, involving a legendary fire creature that could cause volcanic eruptions.

Sam, suitably impressed, closed his mouth and read through it, shaking his head.

"Nothing that points to brains, just fire. So we're right back where we started." He said, disheartened.

"So, it is indeed a puzzle. A beastie that preys upon the brains of a person and kills them by burning their brains, but not so hot that it affects the head. This beastie appears to be preying on couples, but with no discerning pattern to the attacks. It is, as they say, an enigma. Perhaps we need to think outside of the box." Felix mused, and Dean nodded.

"Well they should have done the other autopsies by now, which means we can go back to the morgue, see if we can dig up anything else from the bodies. You coming?" he asked Felix, and Felix nodded.

"Indeed I am I wish to see you lads in action. Now, let us finish our drinks and hotfoot to the morgue to see what we can see." He said, finishing his tea as the boys finished their coffee.

"To the car!" Felix ordered, pointing with his stick and collecting his briefcase he headed to the door, doffed his hat at the girl behind the counter on the way out and left the shop.

"The guy really is awesome." Sam said impressed and Dean grinned.

"Got a bit of a man crush there Sammy?" he teased, but he shook his head.

"No, bit of hero worship maybe. I finally get why you looked up to dad all that time." He said as they left the shop, waving at the girl at the till as they did so.

Dean scowled slightly.

"Yeah but he was dad. And yeah he was awesome and I worshipped the ground he walked on, but as we know he was also kind of a jerk at times too." He pointed out, his eyes clouding over and Sam could see something very few others, in fact he thought Bobby had been the only other one to notice, but the fact that dad hadn't been the hero Dean had always thought he was did hurt him a lot more than he admitted. So he nudged his brother with his shoulder gently.

"Hey, one of my heroes is kind of a jerk at times too but I don't that let change the fact that I still look up to him." He pointed out and Dean shot him a confused look.

"You think Felix is a jerk?" he asked in confusion and Sam rolled his eyes.

"No dummy, I have another hero, I just don't like admitting it because they would gloat." He said, and shook his head as Dean tried to puzzle it out, leaving Sam to approach Felix's old car.

And then abruptly it clicked what Sam meant, and Dean grinned widely as he joined his brother.

"Right, I'll scoot on over to the morgue. I shall see you there in about ten minutes lads." Felix said, touching the rim of his hat before driving off in his old car.

"What a great guy. Come on Sammy, otherwise the old coot will have it all solved by the time we get there." Dean said affectionately and Sam followed him to the nearby Impala, how the hell they had missed Felix's car sitting outside he had no idea.

"And Sammy? Thanks." He said fondly and Sam grinned as they both got into the car.

XX

"There's another guy, another hunter! This wasn't part of the plan!" Kenneth, the less dominant of the two flatmates wailed.

He wasn't as tall as his flatmate, or as thin. Short and chubby, he was dressed in loose fitting joggers and a black tshirt with a white pentagram on it. He had wiry, scraggly hair that sat in a mess on his head, thick rimmed glasses and multiple freckles on his cheeks, surrounding his rather bulbous nose.

"Relax man, he's just an old dude, he can't do anything to us. All we need to do is wait. The old guy won't stay where the Winchesters are, look at him, the guy had cash, either that or is just a really snobby dresser. Then eventually they'll split up, and that's when we'll grab him." His flatmate said, looking at the bowl of water he was using to scry in, which meant he could spy on the Winchesters.

"And then what?" Kenneth asked and his flatmate grinned.

"Then we get Dean, then we kick our lives into overdrive. And that's when I'll go home and show her she never should have left me." His flatmate said in savage pleasure, not noticing as his flatmate once again sagged in disappointment.

XX

"Yes she is indeed a beauty." Felix commented as he surveyed the Impala, while Sam and Dean reciprocated with his Rolls.

"Yeah she is, so's yours. Let's go, we need to see if they found anything else." Dean said, leading the way inside, and the girl at the desk looked up, staring in shock at Felix, who doffed his hat to her.

"Is the doctor in, we'd like another word? Oh don't mind him, he's just our...um..." Dean began hesitantly, allowing Sam to come to the rescue.

"He's a private detective who's dealt with a case like this before, he's helping us." He said and she nodded, admitting them.

"Good thinking there my lad. After you I think." Felix said, allowing Sam to lead the way into the morgue where Sam stopped short.

The old man who had done the first autopsy wasn't there anymore, instead it was a woman in her thirties, blonde hair hanging loosely down her back as she filled in her notes. She was quite tall, slim and when she turned to face the group, she raised a perfect eyebrow over her piercing blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her voice sharp.

"We were in earlier with the old guy, Dr..." Dean said, fishing for some help.

"Dr Patterson, he's gone home, so I'm next in line. Now, can I help you?" she asked and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, we're agents with the FBI, he's a private investigator," Sam said, allowing Felix to salute the woman with his hat, "and we were wondering if you could tell us any more about the bodies that were found?" he asked, and she looked at him, unimpressed.

"ID? I'm a professional, how do I know you three aren't just some crackheads off the street?" she asked and Sam showed her his badge.

"I'm Agent Napier, he's Agent Fries, the other gentleman is Mr Milton." He said, and she surveyed the badge before nodding.

"Dr Henry. Carmen Henry." She said, holding out her hand which Sam shook.

"Well, the bodies?" Dean asked hopefully, and she reluctantly tore her gaze away from Sam before turning to face him.

"Look, Dr Patterson may be a soft touch but I'm not. I'll need a warrant before I tell you anything, FBI or not." She said sternly, and Dean scowled.

"Look, he helped us..."

"Not without a warrant. Now please, I have work to do." She said, turning back to her table, and as she did so, Dean grabbed Sam's wrist and dragged him towards him.

"Flirt with her." He ordered, and Sam looked perturbed.

"What? No!" he hissed and Dean looked imploringly at his little brother.

"Sammy, she likes you, it's obvious she was checking you out, flirt with her, go all puppy dog eyes on her, but we need to find out if she knows anything new." He said and Sam looked at him miserably.

"Dean..." he whined slightly and Dean looked right at his brother.

"I know Sammy." He said simply, but Sam got what he needed from that look, knowing his brother did understand and didn't want him to have to do it but knowing they had no choice. And so, Sam turned back to Carmen, while Felix leaned in to Dean.

"He seems most put out by this, what's wrong with him?" he asked and Dean sighed.

"A girl kind of broke his heart recently, and I didn't really help." He admitted grimly, receiving a last sad look from Sam before he turned to the doctor.

"Is she still breathing?" Felix asked curiously, as in the short time he had known the boys it had become abundantly clear that Dean tended to kill, and viciously, anything that threatened his little brother, and Dean nodded bitterly.

"Yeah, he won't let me kill her. I offered to though, but he said I had to content myself with running over her foot." He grumbled making Felix chuckle.

"Look, I know you're probably new and want to make a good impression by doing everything properly," Sam began, distracting Carmen, "but lives are at stake here. We think the killers might attack again soon, and we need to know enough to try and stop them." He said hopefully and she turned back and fixed him with a cold look.

"Not without a warrant, I'm sorry..." she began, but damn it the expression on his face was damnably cute.

"Look, I really do get it, you're trying to go by the book and I respect that. It's obvious you're a proper professional but we're just asking you to help out a little. And I get that you're cooped up here all the hours god sends and that has to sap you of your will to live, after all the company can't be that good. But I'm trying to help you. Because I'm willing to wager that you don't particularly like cutting up bodies and would much rather be relaxing with a nice guy." He said and she scoffed.

"Great, you know any?" she asked hopefully, looking at his eyes and he shrugged.

"None that spring to mind." He said kindly and she smirked slightly.

"Don't sell yourself short. Fine. Patterson did a good job, and I don't have a clue about what did that to their brains either, but I did find something he missed. There's a small needle mark in each neck, that could very well be a sign of drugs being used in whatever's happening to them. But as they're dead it'll be very difficult to find out what they might have been injected with." She said grimly, and Sam nodded.

"Ok, thanks, you're a great help." He said, turning to look at Dean and Felix.

"We have a conundrum. If a creature of some sort is involved, then why would it be using a needle to assist in its crime?" Felix asked as the three of them started to leave, but before either boy could answer, Carmen called after them.

"Hey, I've got tomorrow off, if you want we could meet for a drink." She said suggestively to Sam, and Dean turned and grinned at her.

"He'd love to." He said, cutting across anything Sam was going to say, and she arced an eyebrow at him.

"That's good, but tell him I'd appreciate it if he left you at home when he meets me at Cindy's tomorrow." She said tartly as they left the room, and Dean grinned.

"I'll make sure he does don't worry." He assured her, as they escaped the office.

Felix was looking at the two boys nervously, and when Dean noticed Sam wasn't saying anything, he chanced a look at his brother to find full fledged bitchy face waiting for him.

"Um, you're welcome?" Dean ventured hesitantly, but the scowl on Sam's face didn't dissipate.

"What did you do that for?" he demanded and Dean shrugged.

"Because you weren't going to, so I did it for you." He replied easily, and Felix then leaned forward.

"Um, I say old chap, I think that's this point. I have a feeling he didn't want to go on a date with the good mortician and you rather forced him into one." He whispered and Dean sighed.

"Sammy, you wouldn't do it yourself, so I did it for you." He said patiently and Sam rolled his eyes.

"You don't get it Dean, I'm not like you, I can't get hurt, go and get laid and get over it. I didn't want to date her. In case you've forgotten I was basically just cut out of Amelia's life like I meant nothing to her, and you think that pimping me out to some other girl will help? It won't, I didn't want to go on a date with her and you forced it on me. Why is me being with a girl so important to you? Sarah, Madison, every girl we come across you try and force me together with, unless of course you think they'll cut into your territory. Just leave my love life alone Dean, you're my brother, not my pimp. And have you forgotten what happens when I'm with a girl? They die." Sam snapped and led the way out of the building, and Dean looked sadly after his brother.

"He isn't being melodramatic is he?" Felix asked grimly, and Dean shook his head.

"No, he's kind of right, about everything unfortunately. And I did kind of force that on him." He said, and Felix gave him a sharp look.

"Well my boy, you had best put it right. Otherwise you'll be getting a swift kick up the tadger." He warned, and Dean didn't know what that meant but he was sure he didn't want to either.

He climbed into the driver's seat of the Impala, all but feeling the cold shoulder he was getting as Felix got into his car behind them and they drove off, Sam quietly raging at his brother, Dean feeling slightly guilty while inside, the mortician looked forward to her date with the hot, long haired FBI agent.

XX

"It still doesn't make any sense." Sam grumbled in frustration as they sat in Felix's hotel room, trying to figure out exactly what they were dealing with.

Though Sam was still annoyed at Dean, and Dean was hence keeping quiet so as not to exasperate Sam any further, the two boys were still working well together as they tried to discover just what it was they were dealing with. Unfortunately, even with the help of Felix's rather vast library, they still weren't making much progress.

"There's nothing that might help, we still can't even find anything that burns brains never mind uses a needle to help them do it." Dean complained as Felix looked through another book despondently.

"Perhaps we need to think out of the box. Perhaps it is some human threat with access to some spell or some sort." He mused, steepling his fingers as he looked at the book before him.

"Yeah but they still have access to something supernatural, we've been everywhere over this town and nothing." Dean moaned, but Sam held up a finger, stalling his next embittered rant.

"Maybe not. A report just came up, another two bodies have been found right outside the police station, they're getting cocky." he said in distaste as he read the report and Dean crouched over the back of his chair as he looked at the laptop.

Felix hissed between his teeth in annoyance.

"Buggeration! This unknown force is making a mockery of us and we are no closer to puzzling out what the hell it is we are dealing with. We haven't even got a clue and we are rapidly running out of time before the next murder. Wait..." he said, stopping midstream and taking out his pocket watch from his waistcoat.

"Felix?" Dean asked, and Felix turned to Sam.

"Each couples was found at a quarter of the way through the day correct? Six in the morning, twelve noon, and now six at night, all over the last few days, all of them the same, yes?" he asked and Sam's eyes widened.

"That's a ritual it has to be." He said, and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, most likely a witch's one too, we're dealing with witches. Man I hate witches." He complained and Felix nodded sagely.

"Trust me, while they are most vexing they are nothing compared to a banshee, damn things. Yes, I suspect we are finally making progress, it would indeed be a witch. They use the spell for whatever insidious purpose suits their needs and then they return the bodies at each quarter of the day, in some small approximation of the year as a witch celebrates the equinoxes. And if they are killing in a ritual then that means they plan to achieve something else, they must be harvesting their victims or something. Now we're on the scent lads. So, shall we say dinner at the little bistro in an hour? I would go now, but one has medicines to take and I suspect you have enough issues without seeing that. So, in an hour, we shall dine, then turn our focus truly to the possibility of witches. Until then, adieu!" Felix said, doffing his hat as he disappeared out of the room, and shrugging at Sam Dean led the way from the room.

XX

"They're on to us!" Kenneth wailed and his flatmate rolled his eyes.

"They were always going to figure it out eventually. Calm down, the boys aren't much of a threat, well they won't be for much longer. And the old guy seems pretty harmless." He assured Kenneth, who was looking in the scrying bowl nervously.

"You might be right, but how do you know the Winchesters won't be a problem much longer?" he asked and his flatmate grinned wickedly.

"Didn't you see that thing earlier? Sam's mad at Dean because he hooked him up with the gorgeous mortician. Eventually he'll take a break to get away from Dean and that's when we'll make our move." He explained and Kenneth looked at him resentfully.

"That helps you, but what about me, when do I get Dean?" he whined and his flatmate nudged him with his shoulder.

"Cheer up dude, eventually Dean will notice about Sam and then you can make your move. Patience." His flatmate said, stroking his tranquiliser dart gun lovingly in nervous and giddy anticipation of what would come later on.

XX

"So where would they be?" Deana asked, now dressed in his usual clothes as he scoffed a steak with Sam and Felix.

Felix frowned thoughtfully.

"I looked around the vicinity of the disappearances before I came here but nothing in particular jumped out at me I'm afraid. But now that I think about it more, I am convinced a witch is behind this. They are clearly up to something, performing ritualistic sacrifices." He theorised and Sam nodded.

"Yeah that would make sense but it doesn't explain what the hell the brain burning has to do with it. I looked in the books we have on witches and there was nothing there that might help. There's a couple of spells that need goat brains but nothing that needs burnt up human brains."

"What if they're trying to do something else and the burnt brains is just a side effect?" Dean asked as he poked a potato with his fork.

"That is a possibility I suppose. The irksome thing is, we know nothing more of what's going on behind these closed doors, and we can't even investigate local occult related things because these murders aside there is nothing occult about this place which is what is making it so hard to find these witches. However, I am at a loss as to why they would burn the brains." Felix admitted, chasing his peas around his plate.

Sam frowned thoughtfully, tucking his hair behind his ear as he did so.

"Maybe it isn't intentional. We've been looking at this as if the brains are the main driving force, what if it's just a side effect of how they're killed? The spell or something might be too powerful for them and they shrivel up everyone else's brains once they attack." He postulated and Felix nodded.

"Yes that is always a possibility. But what on earth could they be doing, what could they be after that requires them to attack the head in such a brutal manner?" he asked and Dean shrugged.

"No clue, like I said, witches are a pain in the ass. Alright, so, if we're right we have about four and a half hours to find them and stop them before they kill the other couples." He said, but Sam shook his head.

"I don't think so, I think they're already dead. According to the post-mortem, they'd been dead at least a day before they get dumped." He said grimly and Dean looked at him curiously.

"How did you find that out, your hot mortician girlfriend tell you?" he asked smugly, hoping that by joking about it he would make Sam less mad with him.

The full fledged bitchy face he was greeted with let him know that he had failed. Epically.

"No I hacked into her files to find out what she'd noted. The first victims were fairly fresh, but since then the rigor mortis has been advancing with each case. I'm beginning to think they killed them all at once." He said, and Dean tried one last time to try and make Sam cheer up about the date he'd practically forced on him.

"You hacked her files? You dog." He said teasingly, but the glare he got made him desist.

"Dean, unless you want a swift kick in the backyard from my good self you'll leave your brother be, it's your own fault he's mad at you. For now, we have a case to solve. We need to find out where this witch is, what it wants and what its doing. Something is off in this town, and the witch is causing it, and if Sam's hypothesis about the couples is correct, I'd rather bring the maniac to justice before they kill any more unfortunates. So, I propose this: firstly, you leave Sam alone about the romantic rendezvous you forced upon the poor boy. Secondly, we return to the morgue in the morning to see if there's anything we missed, something that may aid us in our quest. And thirdly, when we find this witch, we go in together to deal with it, agreed?" he asked and the two boys nodded.

"Still doesn't explain how we are going to find the damn witch, we have no idea where they might be. And we haven't got long to try and find them, maybe if we can break the cycle we might throw them off a bit." Dean theorised, but Sam shook his head.

"I don't think so, I reckon that letting the police find the bodies when they do is just them playing around. They reckon they're untouchable and they're mostly right, and there's a good chance that they're toying with us too. They have to know we'd eventually figure out that there's witches involved."

"And their leaving the bodies the way they do is basically goading us into the rabbit hole. I see your point, it is a good one I'll admit." Felix reckoned, and Dean looked at Sam curiously.

"What you thinking this might be a trap for hunters?" he asked, and Sam shrugged.

"I don't know, but aren't you getting a kind of New Orleans vibe from all this? Or am I just being paranoid?" he asked, and Felix looked at them quizzically.

"New Orleans?" he asked curiously and Dean sighed.

"During the Apocalypse we met this crazy chick called Becky, who followed us through the Carver Edlund books." Dean explained and Felix looked at them in shock.

"Those books are about you two?" he asked in shock and Dean nodded, bemused.

"Don't tell me you've read them." Sam begged, his respect for Felix hanging by a threat.

Felix chuckled, waving away the suggestion.

"Silly boy. Of course I haven't read them, the old battle and strife did though, before she ran off with the local cheesemonger, took all of them with her I'm glad to say. Anyway my boy, carry on." He said, and Sam felt his respect for Felix increasing even more.

"Anyway Becky was crazy obsessed with us, and Sammy in particular. Last year I wasn't being a particularly good brother at times," Dean explained, ignoring Sam's scoff, "and I let Sam wander off. She was the one who found him and used a crossroads demon who was reneging on his deals to collect souls. Obviously she wanted Sam and got him to marry her when he was drugged." Dean explained darkly, his fist clenching in anger at the very thought of her, and of his failure to protect Sam from the crazy bitch.

"Anyway, Dean eventually figured out I would rather be with a corpse than be with Becky and by the time he arrived I'd fought off her control anyway. The demon was dealt with and we sent her on her way, problem is she came back and bit us in the ass. First she joined forces with a siren to make me love her, but we killed the siren too and warned her to disappear. She only went to New Orleans, shacked up with a priestess and split herself into two before she started killing hunters to try and lure us out. After she turned Dean into a zombie and made me her little pet project, combined with everything else she had done, we happily killed her." Sam finished the story, and Felix bowed his head respectfully.

"Quite the tale gents. Bet you were glad to be rid of her. Wives seem to have that effect on one I feel. She was a tiresome old nag, happiest day of my life when she ran off with old stilton fingers. A close second was the day I watched her get told she wouldn't get a penny off me. Her face looked like a well skelped arse, well it always did but that day it looked even worse than usual. Anyway, you think this may be a trap dear boy?" Felix asked, finishing his reminiscing, and Sam shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe it's just the setup but I'm beginning to think..."

"That it actually is a set up." Dean finished and Felix looked at them gravely.

"Then we had best keep our wits about us. Alright, I shall go for a drive around the town, use my EMF scanner, see if I can't find anything that may point to the hideout of our unseen foe. I usually go for a drive after dinner anyway. Could you lads get to work on the usual things needed for witches? Anti-hexes, bit of holy water never goes amiss if they're the real mccoy, and a couple of protective charms and talismans if always good to have as a backup." Felix said, and Dean nodded.

"Sure. Usually we just shoot them when we have to but I guess being safe isn't that bad an idea." He admitted and Felix grinned slightly.

"I once thought as you do. Then I shot one in the head with a rifle. I was cleaning blood and brains off my hat for weeks. To the car!" he said cheerfully, picking up his cane and heading outside, leaving Sam and Dean in the bistro.

"I'm beginning to hate when he does that." Dean commented as the two of them pursued the vigorous older man.

Felix was doing something in the passenger side as they came outside, Sam looking around nervously. His breath then caught in his throat.

"Dean!" he said, his voice sounding nervous and ever attuned to the needs, wants and tones of his baby brother, Dean immediately turned and looked in the same direction as he was.

"What is it Sammy?" he asked, eyes searching the area his brother was looking at.

"I'm sure I just saw one of those bald robed dudes, the guys who smashed the snot out of us." He said worriedly, as Felix joined them, a small pair of binoculars on a telescope pole in his hand, which he held to his eyes to allow him to scan the area.

"There's nothing there that I can see old boy, but that doesn't mean it isn't there I suppose. You're sure it was one of those ruffians?" he asked, and Sam nodded.

"Yeah. They could have been following us for ages." He said worriedly and Dean bit his lip.

"I think they have. Know how I told you to ignore the footprints outside the cabin? Well I didn't want to mention it, I just thought I was being paranoid but there signs the cabin was being watched, and I reckon I saw a cloak or a shoe once or twice. And before you get pissy, I just thought I was being paranoid so I didn't mention it." He explained and Sam nodded.

"I get it. Besides, I did it too, I found a couple of threads caught on a branch outside the cabin and one morning I went down and a car drove off in a hell of a hurry. I just thought it was coincidence, now I'm not so sure." He admitted worriedly, and Dean looked nervously at where Sam thought he had seen their stalker.

Felix looked at the space worriedly and at the two boys.

"Alright old bean, that's enough of this nonsense. We have a job to do, and if your stalkers are in town, I suggest we get this over with quick sticks. I have no wish to get more intimately familiar with your mysterious attackers, so why don't we get a shift on? I shall patrol the town, for both your attackers and for any sign of the witches. You get ready to do your part. If I find nothing, I'll call you and we can start fresh on the morrow. So, for now, I bid you a fond farewell, and be careful!" Felix said, climbing into his car, turning on his EMF (made from a very old radio) and drove off in his classic car.

Dean looked worriedly at where Sam had seen the attacker, and he then turned to his nervous looking brother.

"Come on, let's get back to the motel." He said, but Sam shook his head.

"No, I've got to go to the morgue." He said and Dean looked at him questioningly.

"I thought you didn't want to go out with her." He said and Sam nodded.

"I don't. But we didn't get her number so I need to see if she's still there so I can cancel the date you were kind enough to arrange for me. Speaking of which, why is it so important if I go out with a girl to you? I put it off earlier but Felix is gone now, so why not tell me? Why are you always so interested in seeing me hook up?" he asked in confusion and Dean sighed reluctantly.

"I just...look I'm sorry ok? I could see you were hurting because of what Amelia did to you, and I don't know, I thought getting back out there might help cheer you up." He explained and Sam gave him a patient smile.

"I'm not you Dean. I can't just have sex and forget about the last girl I slept with, I just don't work like that." He explained and Dean nodded grimly.

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry Sammy. I just don't like seeing you down in the dumps like you have been since Kermit. And yes I know some of it is most likely a guilty conscience. But I don't know, I was kind of hoping you would cheer up and be a bit less miserable, a bit less cranky if you got laid." He explained and Sam rolled his eyes.

"And like I said, I don't work like you do, and please, stay out of my love life. I let you stick your tongue down the throat of any girl you come across." He pointed out, earning a resentful look from his brother.

"Yeah that's about all you let me do, you still won't let me have sex with them." He grunted miserably, referring to a sex ban Sam had placed on him after their encounter with an Amazon and a Gorgon the year before.

"You're still keeping to that?" Sam asked in surprise, which Dean ignored.

"So ok. Don't see her, and it was kind of a jerk move forcing you like I did, I'm sorry ok. And I kind of forgot that you reckon you're cursed when it comes to girls." He admitted lamely and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Exactly. I'll go to the morgue then, and while I'm there I'll see if we've missed anything. You go back to the motel and get started on the anti witch stuff." He said, and Dean looked at him in disbelief.

"Sammy, you reckon you just saw one of the guys who kicked the crap out of us and you want me to just go home and leave you here?" he asked in disbelief and Sam grinned.

"No, because I know you won't. I'll take a cab, and just to keep you happy, I'll even turn on my GPS, ok?" he asked, flagging for a cab, and Dean sighed in annoyance.

His brother was so stubborn at times, but he supposed it did make sense. They needed to get started on protection, especially if Sam was right and the witches were interested in them too and any lost moment could be potentially dangerous, particularly with their mystery attackers possibly hanging around. He didn't like splitting up, but he supposed they didn't have much choice, they needed to cover a lot of ground and they didn't have much time to do it, just in case the other victims weren't dead. Grunting in annoyance, Dean reached into the trunk of the car and handed Sam one of the angel blades and an EMF.

"You tell that cab to wait for you, you go in, find out and dump her, then get out and come home ok?" he warned and Sam nodded.

"Yes Dean, I'll be fine. Ok, I'll be back soon." He promised, hiding the blade and climbing into the taxi that had pulled up while discreetly activating the EMF so he too could look for the witches' hideout.

But as Dean watched his brother's taxi drive away, he couldn't help but shake the feeling he had just done something wrong. Vowing to shoot himself in the nuts should anything happen to Sam while he was on this trip (after all, if he'd kept his nose out and minded his own business Sam wouldn't have to go back to the morgue), Dean headed to the Impala and activated his own EMF. Witches and their stalkers. Great.

Trust Sammy to find them all the best hunts.

So, suppressing a twinge of worry for his little brother, Dean drove off, alert for the EMF beside him making any noise as he headed back to the motel to prepare.

XX

"Can you wait please? Thanks." Sam said, pocketing the EMF while the bored looking cab driver fiddled with the radio.

Sam sighed. He knew he had been a bit harsh to Dean, but the guy just drove him nuts when he tried to pimp him out. He knew Dean was only trying to make him feel better about everything with Amelia, but like he had said, he wasn't him, he couldn't just jump into bed with someone else and be alright again. And of course there was the added fact that anyone he slept with tended to die which kind of put him off one night stands.

And besides, attractive though she was, he just wasn't interested in Carmen.

Steeling himself, he entered the morgue and was about to turn down to the autopsy room when there was a twanging noise, and a split second later, Sam gasped in pain as a dart embedded itself in his neck. Grasping for it, he found the cool dart with the ruffle on the end in his hand and he looked around, seeing a person moving in the shadows, the tip of his bolt gun shining in the moonlight.

"What?" he demanded, looking around, but then he became aware of the drug in his system and gave a shuddering gasp. The room was spinning around him, he felt woozy, sluggish, tired, all at once, and abruptly in his mind something clicked as to who they were dealing with.

"No..." he groaned in realisation, before his eyes rolled up in his head and he fell face first to the floor with a whimper.

And from the shadows, his attacker moved, grinning as he rolled Sam onto his back. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open, his hair spread around him, his needle sticking out of his neck.

"Got you again Sam, just like last time." Gary Frankel said in malicious delight as he beheld the man who he intended to swap bodies with for the second time in his life.

And this time, it would be the last.

So, removing the needle from Sam's neck, Gary pocketed the gun, gave his shaggy black hair a tousle, and then, using the recently developed strength in his previously thin body, he dragged Sam out the back, eager to complete the process as soon as possible.

**So that little sod Gary is our enemy this time, along with the Ancilla of course. Why has he returned after all this time, what does he want? What's Kenneth's problem? Will Gary succeed in swapping their bodies, and if he does, will Dean notice that the guy posing as his little brother isnt actually his Sammy?**

**I apologise for the lateness of this, it was meant to be up Saturday but I was distracted by Revenge of the Sith (parents cant watch it without me there to explain it all to them), yesterday I had work and had to watch the end of the tennis (well done Murray, about time you won, well deserved) and today its been roasting otherwise it would have been up much earlier. **

**Right I'm away to watch more of season two, and as you may remember, tomorrow I need to get up at some ungodly hour to get to work, so please leave me lots of nice reviews for me to wake up to and take my mind off the early start, it would be most appreciated, so until next time!**

**P.S I hope you're enjoying reading Felix I'm enjoying writing him he just strolled into my head fully formed and that's it, he's here to stay now**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

Neglected Warning

"The point is Agent, a case like that could very well attract the attention of your prey." Mueller said over the phone, and Tyers felt a flutter of excitement. She and her team had been looking into every strange death in the last few weeks, in a vain effort to try and track the Winchesters, who despite their best efforts had largely vanished since their near miss in Anaconda and Whitefish.

"You really think the local authorities won't mind though sir? After all, you did give us carte blanche in this matter, but I'd rather not reveal this to anyone, and getting involved in this case, weird though it is, may send off all the wrong signals." She said worriedly.

Mueller scoffed.

"It doesn't matter, the local authorities are so overwhelmed by this case that they've been sounding out the potential for FBI support anyway. So, head for Stockbridge Agent Tyers and with any luck, you may just encounter the Winchesters there too." Mueller ordered and she grinned.

"As ordered sir, thank you." She said, and she heard Mueller's self satisfied purr.

"You can thank me agent by capturing the Winchesters." He said before hanging up, and Tyers turned to the other two agents in their small, unmarked white van.

"There's a case in Stockbridge, and the director thinks it might draw out the Winchesters. And if nothing else, local police need a hand solving it." She said, climbing with difficulty into the driver's seat.

"I still don't see what's so important about these damn Winchesters. How can two guys be so important to the director?" Grayson asked from beside her, while Tomas leaned into the front of the van.

"Well they both have a record of murder, I did some checking around at headquarters, apparently the two of them went nuts last year and slaughtered loads of people. Which makes me wonder, if they did that, how come it isn't on record? Why would it be classified if it ought to be common knowledge what they did? And why was it dropped?" he asked, and Tyers frowned they were all damn good questions.

Two murderers are the highest priority of the director of the FBI, who gives a team that has been all but removed from the books the mission to track them, a mission that involves getting entangled in every bizarre death that happens in the country. Who the hell were these two people and why did Mueller want them? Did they perhaps have something on him or did he want them for some other insidious purpose? She simply didn't know, and as a tried and tested FBI agent she didn't like not being in the know.

Mueller was being annoyingly secretive about all this and she was getting nowhere with finding anything else out, a fact that was annoying the hell out of her.

"Alright, let's go to Stockbridge, and then we can see if we can't lure out the Winchesters, because frankly, the fact that they're still going is embarrassing. And besides...I really want to know why Mueller is being so secretive about them." She said, her nostrils flaring as they drove off towards Stockbridge Massachusetts.

XX

Sam blearily woke up, taking in his surroundings. He was once again bound to a chair, just like he had been with the alchemist, his arms tied together with a chain beneath the base of the chair. His neck was throbbing slightly from where he had been hit by the dart which had allowed him to be captured. He shook his head to clear the bleariness and looked around, to find himself looking at a small less than attractive student aged guy, who was looking at him apprehensively. Noticing Sam was awake, the kid called backwards, while Sam glared at him.

"You do realise that by kidnapping me you've just really pissed off my brother?" he warned and the kid shrugged.

"Won't matter for long anyway. Gary has it all figured out." Kenneth said excitedly, and there was something about the way the kid said Gary's name that made Sam wonder.

He was distracted from his musings as Gary himself, appeared, grinning broadly, however the grin was no longer one of an experimenting kid, this one was colder somehow, more twisted.

"Hello Gary. I take it Nora dumped your ass since you're back playing with stuff you don't understand." Sam said in greeting and Gary glared at him.

"Sam, I'm glad you still remember me, it's been a while." He purred and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah clearly not long enough. So, you're the one who's been killing people, and considering what you've done to me, I assume it was all for me and Dean's benefit?" he asked and Gary grinned.

"See, that's what I like about you Sam, you're the clever one out of the two of you. Yeah, I figured if we rounded up enough people eventually you two would come running. I didn't count on the old guy but he isn't much of a threat, and by the time he or Dean realise what this was all about it'll be far too late." He said cheerfully and Sam shot him a look of loathing before turning his attention to the other kid.

"You do know he's killing innocent people to do this right? And that isn't all. Last time he started playing with magic like the immature brat he is," Sam said savagely, making Gary glare, "he got his best friend killed because he got him involved in stuff he couldn't handle."

The kid shrugged.

"Yeah so? Gary's learned since then, he's better and besides, his plan worked, he;s got you here and now, he's going to finish the job." The kid gloated and Gary clapped his shoulder encouragingly.

"Kenneth's right. Besides, I've learned since last time, and I was clever enough to lure you two halfwits here wasn't I?" he asked and Sam glared at him.

"Yeah, you were. But speaking of last time, what happened? Considering I barely convinced Dean not to kill you after what you did, you swore you were giving up this black magic crap. Actually, I'd have thought after you lost your friend that you'd have stopped altogether. What, did he not mean that much to you?" Sam taunted, and Gary hissed.

"Of course he did! And I did stay away, and Nora and I were dating for years, and then out of the blue, because she was going away to Stanford, I wasn't good enough for her anymore and I was dropped like yesterday's trash!" he yelled, knocking a glass from the desk as he swung his hand in rage, allowing it to smash on the floor.

Sam sighed pityingly.

"Yeah, I know how that feels. So what, she dumps you so you go all Voldemort and want revenge or something? Is that why you started using magic again?" he demanded and Gary gave a cold, nasal laugh.

"Of course not. You see, she always liked you, I mean she knew I was you, but still she liked what she saw in you. You could always tell she liked you as much as me. And then of course she goes off to uni and starts shagging every jock in the place, while I'm left alone to fester. I'm going to make her see she belongs with me!" Gary hissed, throwing off the consoling arm Kenneth had put on his wrist.

Sam hissed in annoyance.

"So, that's your grand plan? Kill innocent people just to lure me here, steal my body again and then go and convince her that she belongs with you? People are meant to get cleverer with age, not dumber. It's like I told you, she never liked you for your magic, she liked you for you! And you think using magic is going to convince her to dump all those college jocks and hook up with you again?" he asked angrily, and Gary glared at him resentfully.

"You don't know anything about me. She threw me aside because I wouldn't fit in with her new life, well I'll show her. I'll go in all grown up and sexy, and she'll come back to me like I deserve. But first, I'm going to have some fun with your body." Gary gloated, but Sam wasn't paying his full attention, he was watching the jealous look Kenneth was giving Gary.

"Look Gary, this isn't the way to go about it. Don't you think that when she sees me again she'll know its you, and what you've done? So why don't you let me go, I'll talk to Dean and try to convince him not to kill you and we can all go our separate ways." Sam growled, and Gary grinned maliciously.

"What makes you think I would agree to that? Look at you! You're tall, strong, smart, Nora reckons you were gorgeously sexy, and I was basically her consolation prize! Well I'm fed up of being the one who gets shunned. I always loved Nora. I always cared about her, but she never saw it, until I was you. Girls here, they look at me as if I'm some sort of disgusting freak when I'm not. Kenneth here is probably the only friend I've met since I came here. You, with your looks and your smarts, you probably had girls falling at your feet, and had friends who would do anything for you, and you have your jerk brother too! I've got nothing, and the one good thing in my life dumped me like garbage! I'll make her see she needs me."

"What, by killing innocent people just to get my body? Trust me, my life isn't nearly as perfect as you seem to think it is. And how do you think she'll react if she finds out what you've done, or do you seriously think she's in to murderers? You're delusional!"

Gary took Sam's chin in his hand and looked penetratingly into his eyes.

"No, I'm powerful. I'm not going to be forgotten on the sidelines any more, I'm going to be great, women will love me, guys will like me and my life will cease to suck. And Nora will learn what she did wrong, she'll see she was stupid to break up with me, and I'll get her back!" Gary yelled, and once again Sam's eyes were drawn to the angry expression on Kenneth's face.

"Only if she's brain dead. Let me go, or I will hurt you." He growled and Gary grinned.

"I don't think so Sam. See, with your body, I'll get everything I want, and you, you'll see just how much it sucks to be a nobody. Now, how about we get this show on the road? Because even though I want Nora back, I kind of like the look of that girl your brother asked out on a date for you. Maybe I'll bring a little joy to her life first, and maybe ltos of others. Get drunk, drive that sweet car of yours, then kill off the old guy before I go and hook up with Nora to sweep her off her feet."

"You're evil, and a murderer. You're insane. And I swear, give me an STD again and I will personally call the king of Hell and make sure your eternity is a foul one." Sam growled and Gary laughed coldly.

"That sounds like you actually think you'll get your body back. See, to prevent that happening, for me to keep your nice body, as soon as we get Kenneth into Dean's body, then we're going to kill the two of you. How's that sound?" he asked cheerfully and Sam struggled against his bonds, trying to hurt Gary but the snotty little kid stayed just out of reach.

"You're mad. Kenneth, why are you going along with him?" Sam demanded and Kenneth screwed up his face angrily.

"You think his life is bad? I can't get a girl to even look at me! My life sucks, I'm in uni and they're still giving me wedgies. I can't see jack without my glasses, I'm small, fat, ugly, I don't have anything good to like about myself. Gary is the only one who likes me for who I am." He said proudly, smiling at Gary who winked at him.

"Yeah a kid with serious self esteem issues. So it doesn't bother you, committing murder like he is? He's killing loads of people to lure me and Dean here, and you're ok with that?" Sam demanded in disbelief and the kid shrugged.

"Why shouldn't I be, I don't have any reason to like them and even they wouldn't like me, random strangers would take one look at me and boke. So no, I don't." He said savagely, and Sam shook his head in disbelief, how anyone could be so miserable was beyond him. Dean and he had had their share of angst over the years but neither of them had ever gotten to this stage.

"Ready Sam? We're going to have some fun." Gary purred, revealing a small vial of lumpy grey goo and abruptly it clicked.

"Last time you had the Apocalypse backing your powers and were going more demonic. This time you're going more witchy. That's why you burned your victims brains. You needed the part of their brains that made up their personality, their essence, for your spell." Sam said in horrified realisation and Gary grinned.

"Got it in one. Nora made me burn the spell I used last time, but an alchemist dude in Montana told me how to do another spell, and once I recruited Kenneth it was easy. He really gets this stuff." He purred, sitting down in the seat behind Sam and allowing Kenneth to tie him up too.

Sam started to struggle but he knew it was a waste of time, he was completely trapped. Gary grinned maliciously behind him and started to chant the incantation. Sam gasped in pain as his body suddenly went rigid, not liking the way his body suddenly locked into place. Kenneth smeared some of the collected brain matter into a sigil on both Gary and Sam's head, Gary chanting all the way through. Sam wanted to struggle as Kenneth smeared the brain all over his forehead, forming the mental link necessary for the spell.

A sharp wind then started to blow as Gary started to increase the tempo of his chant, crying it out as Kenneth backed him up, watching with interested delight as he watched the swirling red lights around their feet.

Sam then gave a cry of pain as the magic took hold. The red light swirled into a burning crimson lasso and forced itself down his throat. Gary was cackling madly before he was stopped by a blue lasso doing the same thing. Sam was shaking in pain, his mouth stuck open in a cry of pain, the magic down his throat he could feel his body trying to struggle but it was no good, he was completely trapped. Crying in the back of his throat, choking on the magic, he gave a piteous moan and in a last fleeting second his body suddenly went limp as he was ripped from his own body. Sam watched in panic as his body flopped, his chin lying on his chest, his hair draped around him and he gave a final scream as the blue lasso entered his body, and screaming in panic he was drawn towards Gary's body. He tried to struggle, but disembodied as he was, he could do nothing and despite his screams and protests he was forced into Gary's body. Sam screamed as the burning feeling blistered his essence as he was forced into a too small vessel. He cried and struggled, writhed and screamed within Gary's body, but the magic had won and had pushed him in and with a grumbling moan he suddenly brought life back to Gary's body, shaking and gagging weakly.

Behind him a delighted Gary, in Sam's body, was helped to his feet by an adoring Kenneth.

"Fuck you look great." Kenneth complimented, and Gary grinned, running his hand through Sam's long hair and rubbing all the way down his body.

"Get your filthy soul out of my body." Sam snarled from Gary's body, but it just sounded laughable, in fact that was exactly what he did as he bent down Sam's long body to look at him mockingly.

"And give up this great body? No way dude. Now, I'm the only Sammy in town. Great body, great hair, great life...this will be a cinch. Now, toodles! Kenneth, I'm going out to have some fun with my new body. Keep an eye on mine, we need him alive till we get Dean. See you Sam! Or should I say Gary?" Gary asked mockingly in Sam's voice and Sam struggled against his bonds again, though it was to no avail.

"I will get you for this. And Dean, he'll figure it out, and then when all this is over, he'll kick your ass, mark my words." Sam intoned and Gary, once again in Sam's voice, laughed mockingly.

"Really? It took him ages to find out it wasn't you last time." He sneered and Sam had to admit, he did have a point, but the two of them hadn't exactly been on the best of terms at the time, Sam was still recovering from the demon blood and Dean had been busy feeling sorry for himself. He had figured it out eventually though.

"Yeah but he won't this time." Sam said stoutly and Gary smirked.

"It doesn't matter, because even if he does, we only need to keep up the deception for a couple of hours, then we'll have him too. So don't worry Sam, you and your little fuck buddy brother will be reunited soon enough. Keep him quiet until I get back. I'm a-goin lady killin mothafucka!" Gary yelled in delight, and Sam vowed to wash his mouth out with the strongest soap he could find to remove all trace of those words ever having come from his mouth.

Kenneth nodded eagerly, and he pulled gently on Gary's arm.

"Hey, you suit your new body, really cool." He said longingly and Gary clapped his shoulder.

"Don't worry dude, you'll have your hot new body soon. Bye!" he said cheerfully, picking up all of Sam's things and heading out the door.

Kenneth watched him go, aware of Sam glaring at him from Gary's body.

"I can't make my mind up if you're better or worse than him. I've heard of bad guys having pets before, but a pet sheep, that's new." Sam snarled bitterly, and Kenneth glowered.

"You think I'm a sheep?" he griped and Sam nodded savagely.

"Yeah, you've got no brains, you're just doing what he's doing, following his every whim. Pathetic really." He said dismissively, and Kenneth growled.

"Well maybe we should see just how pathetic I am." He retorted and clamped a chloroform rag to Sam's mouth.

Sam's eyes bulged, and tried to struggle but he was still bound and a second later his eyes rolled and he sagged backwards, head hanging over the back of the chair. Kenneth then picked up his spell book angrily. Gary still didn't get it. He headed to the scrying bowl, anger and jealousy filling him. And yet again, he was ignoring what was plainly in front of him. He would make him see. He would show him.

So, watching, he prepared himself to see what he had to see, and if need be, to do what he had to do.

XX

Dean was climbing the walls. Sam was still missing. He'd phoned, emailed, texted, even driven around looking for him, as had Felix but they couldn't find him anywhere and now he was truly panicking. He had tried to find Sam's GPS but for some reason it had turned off and something made Dean think he hadn't been the one who had done it. Sam knew Dean would panic and wouldn't want to do that to him especially since they had all but repaired their fractured relationship. But that didn't help Dean find his brother. He had been to the morgue only to find the damn place shut up tight to his great disgust, which meant he couldn't even ask anyone in there were his brother was. Felix had also had no luck, and he had to admit, he was worried sick. What if the witches had gotten him?

He never should have let Sam go off alone. If either of them went off alone, bad things tended to happen, they should know that by now. So where the hell was Sam and what the hell had happened to him?

He was just about to call Felix again when the door opened, revealing his grinning brother.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean demanded angrily, and was surprised that Sam didn't flinch or look even remotely apologetic.

"Sorry Dean. But before you get really mad," he began, grinning boisterously, and Dean glared, cutting him off.

"Bit late for that, Sam there's dangerous witches in town that are killing people, burning their brains up and you vanish off the face off the earth! You don't answer your phone, the GPS wasn't working and you've had me and Felix going all over the town, worried sick! Where the hell were you?" he demanded angrily and Sam shrugged.

"Well as I was trying to tell you before you cut me off, know how I yelled at you for setting me up with the mortician? Turns out it wasn't such a bad idea after all." He said sheepishly, and Dean, thrown by this information, looked at him curiously.

"Wait, you said you were going there to call off the date." He said, very much wrong footed and Sam nodded.

"Yeah I know I did. Turns out, I really looked at her and I didn't really fancy it. So that's why I turned my phone off. She and I went out for a drink, and then back to her place." He boasted, and Dean gave him a strange look.

"Wait, you actually had sex with her?" he asked in disbelief and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, it was awesome too, much better than Amelia ever was. I mean she was pretty and everything but she was only alright in bed, Carmen, she'd put you to shame I reckon." Sam chatted, kicking off his shoes and lying smugly on the bed.

Dean shot his brother a frustrated look.

"You mean you've had me and Felix running around like headless chickens while you were getting laid?" he demanded angrily and Sam shrugged.

"Sorry big brother. But dude, the sex..." Sam began and Dean waved him quiet.

"Alright, oversharing. I don't know whether to be impressed or mad with you." He grumbled and Sam grinned.

"Now you know how I feel every time you do it." He said throwing his clothes off and scattering them all over the floor as he cheerfully climbed under the covers.

Dean looked at him suspiciously.

"You're never usually this cheerful when you get laid, where's all the angst that she might die?" Dean asked, getting his phone out.

"Well Amelia isn't dead, maybe a long term one breaks the mould?" he asked happily, and Dean nodded slowly.

"Uh-huh. I'll call Felix, tell him to call off the cartographer he was looking for to track your movements." He said tartly, but Sam just waved at him, unconcerned.

"Whatever." He said dismissively rolling over on to his stomach and getting comfy.

Dean frowned oddly. He couldn't remember the last time Sam had been this cheerful about having sex. True he was having trouble remembering the last time he was this cheerful at any time, which, though he was loathe to admit it, was partly down to him. And besides, he'd spent years trying to get Sam to lighten up about being with a girl, so who was he to complain now he was finally listening to him.

"I don't know whether to be mad at you for worrying me like that or happy that you got laid for a change." Dean grumbled, phoning Felix to call off the search.

Sam shouldn't have left them hanging like that, he ought to know better. But he couldn't help but feel something was off about his little brother. His brother had never crowed about his sexual exploits before, that was Dean's job. Sam was much more shy and much more private about his sex life, partly because that was the kind of person he was, and partly because he didn't like Dean making fun of him. And what was with the sudden about face? He had said he wasn't interested in Carmen, and his brother was stubborn if nothing else. Why would he suddenly cave?

Maybe it was the wine they'd had with dinner, after all Sammy was a lightweight, and he had had two glasses, maybe it had gone to his head. But enough to make Sam lower his inhibitions and jump into the sack with some random chick Dean basically forced on him? And also suddenly abandon his innate fear that if he slept with someone they would die?

Dean frowned. His brother was acting weird. Maybe it was all part of some cunning plan to get Dean to stop yelling at him, he could be devious like that. And, truthfully, Dean was daft enough to fall for it.

Mind you his brother was a strange kid. Maybe he was feeling frisky, as Ellen had once put it, or had wanted to prove something to Dean. But as Dean stripped off and climbed into bed himself, he couldn't help but feel that something was slightly off.

XX

Dean opened an eye blearily as the sunlight streamed through the motel window, to see his brother ransacking his duffel.

"Sammy, what you doing?" he asked curiously and his towel clad brother shrugged.

"Looking for a cool shirt." He replied, and Dean looked at him sceptically.

"Um, what's wrong with just throwing something on like you usually do?" he asked, sitting up in bed.

Sam looked at him, a dim expression on his face and Dean was seriously beginning to wonder if he had hit his head the night before. Perhaps he ought to have a talk with the mortician about being gentle with his brother.

"Well, I want to look good obviously." He replied after a minute and suddenly Dean's brain kicked into place.

"Oh, you meeting Carmen again?" he asked, and Sam shook his head.

"Nope. See on the way back here last night, I met a waitress from the cafe, her name's Annie. I figured I should try your thing to see if it really is as good as you say." He said lightly, and Dean looked at him suspiciously.

"You've never listened to me about sex since you were fifteen and you suddenly start taking it now? Isn't this just some messy rebound because of Amelia?" he asked sceptically and Sam grinned.

"Nope, I'm serious I want to try this meaningless fling thing you rave about." He said, and Dean glowered resentfully, he'd used to gloat about it but since the Siren, Gorgon and Amazon escapades the year before he was rather opposed to do it again anytime soon.

Dean then clambered out of the bed and pressed his hand against Sam's forehead, earning him an unimpressed look from his brother.

"What are you doing?" he asked, and Dean frowned.

"Checking if you have a fever. You're acting weird." He said suspiciously and Sam shrugged.

"So I'm trying something new, and you think I'm weird?" he asked mockingly and Dean grinned slightly.

"You're always weird little brother." He said, and Sam gave him his patented bitchy face.

Only it wasn't quite the same as it always was. Something was going on here.

"Alright, but are you forgetting about the witches in town? We need to meet with Felix and get things done so we can get out of here just in case the FBI decide to come poking around. And besides, if you were right about seeing how bald eyeless friends again then we need to get out of dodge fast, and you want to go and try your luck with another girl?" he asked in disbelief and Sam shrugged.

"I'll be along soon, I'll meet you in the cafe where we met Felix and we'll go from there, it's only a breakfast date Dean. Hey can I borrow some of your gel?" he asked and before Dean could say anything he had stolen some of Dean's hair gel, and some of his aftershave too.

"Hey, what-" Dean spluttered, it wasn't as if he was against Sam using his stuff (ok he was but he was the big brother it was his prerogative) but what the hell?

"Thanks dude." Sam said, tying his hair into a ponytail and slicking it to make it look neater and more streamlined than it had when they had fought with Charlie against her enemy clans.

And before Dean, who was still trying to get his head around this bizarre behaviour, could say anything else, Sam waved him a cheerful goodbye and left the room.

Dean sat down, feeling weak all of a sudden. It was like someone had blown a whole new personality into Sam, he was just acting weird. He wasn't an arrogant braggart, he kept himself to himself mostly, and if he didn't do that he was shy. He certainly didn't brag about his sex life (due to it invariably ending in tragedy) and didn't hook up with two girls at once, that was Dean's thing not his, his was lucky if it was one at once. He also didn't listen to Dean ninety nine times out of a hundred yet here he was following some of the worst of Dean's brotherly advice. He also would have usually let Dean know if he was going to be delayed for any reason, if only to stop him barging in and finding him mid flow.

And then there was this morning too. Fair enough, Sam was always up before Dean except in a few instances (a fact he sometimes regretted as Sam was fond of drawing on him in permanent marker if he didn't wake up in time), that in itself wasn't strange. But toshing himself to go out for a date? At breakfast no less. Dean knew Sam would deny it to the grave but he knew his baby brother was a romantic at heart, he believed in wining and dining a girl, and that couldn't be done at breakfast time (often to Dean's own lasting regret). And borrowing Dean's stuff was weird too. Hiding it to wind his brother up, yes. Switching the bottles so Dean wound up putting aftershave in places where it burned to have it, yes he would do that too (he still had to get him back for that actually) but actually borrowing his stuff? That generally wasn't done, unless it was a weapon the brother's preferred that technically belonged to the other, such as Dean's bazooka, and ever since the auction for the demon tablet, Sam had adopted the hammer Mjolnir as his own and refused to share it with Dean, and Dean didn't fancy wrestling him for it when the hammer could squash him flat. Besides, Sam was funny when he was possessive of his weapons, or his toys, same difference really.

His appearance also flagged up concerns. Sam generally didn't like tying his hair back, and he loathed putting stuff in his hair, yet he had done both, and even a supernatural beastie in Dean's opinion would struggle to make Sam want to do anything to his hair to impress a girl. And since when did Sam abandon his responsibilities for some girl?

Dean scowled, angry at himself as he recalled Amelia. That had been an extenuating circumstance, not some girl in a bar. And there was an admittedly cute dog involved in that scenario. But he wouldn't off in the middle of a hunt for some girl. Once again he scowled, but then that had been his fault and in his defence he had been leaving his brother and an apparently competent hunter with the hunt while he rushed to the aid of a girl he had fallen in love with.

All of this was weird. Very weird. He looked at the clock, swearing under his breath, it was half eight and Felix wanted to meet at nine at the cafe. Grumbling, he headed to the bathroom, and then looked suspiciously at the door where Sam had disappeared through. A memory passed across his mind, and Dean frowned all the more.

Perhaps when Sam returned, he ought to take him for a drive, and for a shooting session.

Just to be sure.

XX

Kenneth scowled, splashing the water in the scrying bowl in anger. Behind him he heard Sam, still tied up and trapped in Gary's body, snicker mockingly.

"Aww what's the matter Kenneth? Your boyfriend shagging his way round the town?" he asked bitterly and Kenneth glowered at him.

"I don't see what you're so smug about, it's your body he's using to do it." He snapped back, and Sam looked at him imploringly.

"Look kid, Gary isn't a good friend, and he definitely won't feel how you feel. I don't think you want to be murderer. Come on, free me, we can go to Dean and stop Gary before this get's any worse. You aren't a killer, not really. Gary's twisted you with his own bitterness, you're better than this!" Sam implored, and Kenneth picked up the bowl and turned, swinging the bowl into Sam come Gary's temple, throwing water all over the floor. Sam fell unconscious with a grunt, his head hanging on his chest, leaving Kenneth breathing heavily as he looked at him angrily.

"He will like me, he'll see what he means to me, you'll see! I'll show you, I'll show everyone. Those cheap whores throwing themselves at him, spoiling him. I'll make them pay, I'll make all of them pay. I should have done it last night. Now, they'll all pay." Kenneth growled, picking up his spell book, and with a deep breath, he left Sam unconscious in the chair, bound for the mortuary with murder in mind.

XX

The squad of Ancilla who had been following the Winchesters all stood to attention as a shimmering, spinning vortex opened on the shores of Lake Averic. A standard commando squad like this one consisted of four men, three of the usual rank and file of the Ancilla, led by a member of the Elite. These Ancilla were generally larger and more muscular than the usual rank and file troops. Armed with a double handed sword, they were more lethal in single combat than the Ancilla due to the capabilities of their weapon. Also, unlike the rest of the Ancilla, these ones actually had eyes, however the skin surrounding those eyes was badly scarred, a pentagram having been etched over each eye, with the pupil acting as the centre. The leader of the group beckoned his troops to attention as Delphus emerged from the vortex, and to their great surprise someone else also followed their general through.

The Ancilla stood to attention, crossing their wrists across their chests in salute of their leader, who beckoned for them to stand down. The woman sniffed at them in disdain and simply wrapper her long coat around her to keep out the cold.

A small woman with scraggly black hair, the left hand side of her head was burned away, making a quarter of her head covered in scarred burn tissue. Her left eye was also slightly damaged, hanging slightly low due to the same accident that had burned the top of her head. She had a slight stood, long fingers and nails which were caked with dirt, and beneath her long coat, her usual clothes were little more than hole filled rags.

"You know where they are?" Delphus asked and the Elite nodded, speaking in their silent language so that their leader understood them.

"What did he say, what did he say?" the woman asked and Delphus smiled darkly, his empty eye sockets turning to face her,

"The Winchesters are in town investigating a case, a mound of dead bodies all for you old friend." He said, and she smiled, showing her yellowed, decaying and in some cases missing teeth,

"Excellent! I do so enjoy playing with bodies. So, you say Lord Seraphim didn't allow this mission?" she asked in excitement, and Delphus bowed his head.

"No he didn't. Though I figured as you are one of Lady Ember's handmaidens, it wouldn't bother you to upset the angelic faction of the council. And we all know how much you love playing with dead bodies. Your crop of victims is substantial Wendy. Together my old friend, you and I will destroy the Winchesters." He said.

Kerubiel had been right. They couldn't allow the Winchesters to keep threatening them and their work, it was time to take action even if the rest of the angels didn't agree. So, as Wendy, being the zombie master of the Perpurigo, usually supplemented their attack forces with her creations, Delphus had gone to her for help, help which she had only been too willing to provide. As a powerful witch and Ember's favoured handmaiden, Wendy was a direct line of contact to one of the most powerful members of the Perpurigo and was a considerably powerful commander herself, acting as one of the many lieutenants who could take control of the Ancilla temporarily should anything happen to Delphus himself. Also, being the zombie master she was also the main provider of troops aside from Delphus and his Ancilla.

"Excellent. So, what do we do now?" she asked eagerly, excited to begin her work.

"The captain here will accompany you and act as your bodyguard while you get us our troops. Meanwhile I intend to watch the Winchesters myself with the rest of the troops. Now come, time is of the essence." He commanded, and the troops formed a protective square around Wendy and with Delphus at the head of the column, they headed for the centre of town and their inevitable confrontation with the Winchesters.

XX

"Good morning!" Felix said cheerfully, lifting his hat in greeting as Dean entered the cafe, setting down his newspaper complete with finished crossword.

"Morning Felix. Good sleep?" he asked, and Felix nodded cheerfully.

"Oh yes, a most refreshing night time venture into the lad of nod. Speaking of which, Noddy was in my dream, he was giving me directions, and I bumped into Postman Pat and then he and I joined forces to hunt Casper the ghost, then received a ride home from Thomas the Tank Engine..." he reminisced absently, and Dean looked at him incredulously. Felix shrugged, looking nonplussed.

"Don't look at me like that dear boy, I awaken early, and there is little on before the morning news starts, so I watch cartoons. They're not as good as they were when I was a lad. Anyway, where is your brother? I'm rather tempted to give him a whack with my cane after panicking us so." He said, and Dean shrugged.

"I don't know, he was meeting a girl for breakfast." He said, not sounding entirely pleased, and Felix looked at him in shock.

"He's gone courting now? The mortician girl? So much for him not being interested." He said, and Dean looked at the door worriedly.

"That's what's worrying me. Something is up with him Felix." He said, his voice more certain than not because the more he thought about it the more convinced he became that something was wrong with Sam.

Felix frowned upon hearing this news, stroking his chin as the waitress gave Dean a coffee and him a pot of tea. After making himself a cup and taking a sip, he leaned back in the chair, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Alright, lets you and I get the facts in order. As they say, the clues are there. So, we have murders being committed, most likely by witches, and we suspect it is all part of some devious scheme to lure you boys here. Sam splits from you for some hours last night, and apparently spends said hours having a ding dong in the good morticians belfry. He then arises this morning and heads out for another illicit rendezvous, this time with a young serving girl who he's barely met, to break fast. And you also suspect the poor lad is acting strangely. A most puzzling state of affairs dear boy." He said, checking his pocket watch.

"What, you think you're on to something?" Dean asked, because he was beginning to get his own suspicions about what was going on with his brother.

"Not as such. However, if the pattern fits, there ought to have been another murder, would you not agree? One every six hours, as it has been previously, correct?" Felix asked, and Dean nodded.

"Yeah that makes sense." He said, and Felix turned to the woman working behind the counter.

"I say dear lady," he asked, doffing his hat respectfully, "could you perhaps find some local news for me and my companion to listen to?" he asked, and the woman smiled and nodded, turning on the local news, which was just rounding up its fifteen minute broadcast.

And as the channel switched from the local news to a show about house hunting, Felix doffed his hat in thanks and turned back to look at Dean.

"Well, isn't that a most intriguing state of affairs?" he asked, and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, no deaths, at least none reported. So what are you thinking?" he asked, and Felix frowned thoughtfully.

"I suspect that our unseen foe's plan may be afoot. They may have what they need, hence the lack of bodies this morning. However, before we do anything, we should wait for young Sam to join us." He said, and Dean looked at him nervously.

"Hey Felix, would you mind taking point for a bit? I want to try something with Sam." He said, and Felix nodded.

"That seems fine to me my boy. You investigate your brother, and leave old Felix to have a quick neb into what might be going on around these parts. Very well, this is what we shall do. When Sam is good enough to grace us with his presence, you and he go off and do whatever it is that you feel you ought to do. I shall pay a visit to the police and to the morgue and see if I can't turn anything up. If all goes well, we shall all rendezvous at the bistro for a spot of luncheon at around one o'clock, how does that sound?" Felix asked, and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, that's great." He said, still distracted by thoughts of Sam, and Felix fixed him with a sharp penetrating gaze.

"Dear fellow, you aren't planning on doing your brother a mischief now are you?" he asked suspiciously, and Dean shook his head.

"No, don't worry, I won't hurt him. I just want to try something." He said, and Felix looked at him with wide eyes.

"I get the feeling old bean that you have a suspicion of what may be upsetting your brother's usual demeanour. Would you be so kind as to enlighten me?" he asked, but before Dean could say anything, Sam strolled in, coming to a brief stop as he saw Dean and Felix at the table together and then sat down opposite them.

"How was your date?" Dean asked, his voice betraying nothing but his green eyes were slightly narrowed as he observed his brother.

"Pretty good, if you know what I mean." He said suggestively, and Felix's eyes widened in shock.

"You clearly work fast my lad. I remember my days as a lovelorn youth, a fine looker I was if I do say so myself. Swept a girl off her feet once, quite literally." He reminisced and Dean looked at him curiously.

"Your ex-wife?" he asked and Felix chuckled, waving off the suggestion.

"Of course not old man. No, a fine girl, Scarlet O'Connell was her name. A fine looking lass. She had a damn fine heart. Two actually." He said with a roguish wink and Sam snorted in amusement.

"So what happened when you swept her off her feet?" he asked, and Felix affected a sad but amused look.

"Alas, our whirlwind romance was not to be. You see, we were on a ship when I swept her off her feet. I did it so well I swept her overboard. After being the subject of an hour long rescue effort, she had little interest in me anymore. A crying shame it was, but one must soldier on. As we must now do." He said, ignoring Dean's sniggers.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked, and his question stopped Dean sniggering.

"We've got something to do first, we'll catch up with Felix later." He explained and Sam nodded.

"And I shall put my hard earned investigative skills to the test. I shall visit the morgue and the police station, and see if I can't puzzle out what our fine enforcers of the law are doing. I shall also keep an eye out for said witches. After all, there was no body found this morning, which could mean the scallywags plan to do us all a disservice. Now, to the car!" Felix cried, pointing with his cane, but taking careful note of the slightly flicker of Sam's face at the mention of the witches before he made for the door.

"Where did we dig this fossil up again?" Sam asked in disbelief, following Felix from the building, Dean looking suspiciously at his back.

"Sweetie, that old man has a lot of zip, you tell him to keep it up." The woman behind the bar said, and Dean nodded.

"Will do." He said, scuttling out to join Felix and his brother beside their cars.

"So, I shall begin with my morning drive around the town, see if there is anything that may catch my eye. I shall then head out to the morgue and the police station and see if anything can be discovered. So for now, we must part. Good luck lads, and I shall see you back at the bistro at one for a brisk lunch. For now, I bid you a fond farewell." He said, doffing his hat as he climbed into his car and drove off.

"Wow, that guy..." Sam said snottily, further cementing Dean's suspicions.

"Come on, we're going to drive around the city too. You drive." He ordered, and Sam nodded and shrugged, climbing into the driver's seat, Dean watching his every move like a hawk.

XX

Having found nothing in the town that jumped out and grabbed his attention, Felix had returned to the morgue, only to find a very disgruntled Dr Patterson cursing and swearing with several policemen taking notes and asking questions.

"I wonder my dear, perhaps I could go through?" he asked the young lady constable, but after taking him in, she sadly shook her head.

"Sorry sir this is a crime scene. You can't go in." She lamented and he patted her shoulder.

"Oh but I do so enjoy watching the police work. And I may be able to help you know. You see I'm a private investigator, and I am looking into these bizarre murders myself. Would you be so kind as to oblige a poor old man who just wants to help make a difference?" he asked, and she smiled kindly, moving aside to let him through.

Bowing, and kissing her hand for good measure, he saluted the doctor with a doff of his hat, and despite the hostile looks he was getting from the police, Patterson turned to him looking furious.

"What sort of sick bastard steals bodies?" he demanded, bringing Felix up short.

"What are you talking about old boy?" he asked in shock and Patterson pointed at the body coolers.

"I came in this morning to check all the tags on the bodies, and everybody admitted in the last few days has gone missing! And Carmen should have been here all night, and she wasn't anywhere to be found. What the hell is going on here?" he demanded of no one in particular, but Felix's mind was already in overdrive.

The victim's bodies were missing, which was in itself curious. Before now their unseen menace hadn't seen fit to worry about covering their tracks by hiding all evidence, yet now they had removed the bodies. It didn't make sense. And Carmen not appearing at work also raised alarm bells for Felix. She had spent the night with Sam, and if anything amiss had happened, he would be the one who would be given the blame, which after their near miss in Whitefish was the last thing they wanted.

"The bodies are missing you say? Most curious indeed. Have you any leads my good man?" Felix asked, leaning on his cane as he turned to the more pleasant looking of the two policemen, and the young man looked nervous.

"Sorry sir, I'm not meant to say. But...no, not really, no." He admitted, earning him a reproving look from his companion.

"Missing bodies, and a missing mortician. This is indeed a most perplexing riddle. So, if they are involved, why make such a move now? It makes no sense, like using a knight in chess when you have a queen in play. Unless another player has entered the game. That is indeed something that we must consider then. And the whereabouts of the dear lady, they too must be examined..." Felix muttered to himself, then became aware of the looks he was getting.

"Are you alright sir?" the woman who had allowed him in asked, and he nodded.

"Indeed I am. Alas, I have places to be. I wish you all the very best of luck in getting to the bottom of this bizarre case. For now, farewell." He said, doffing his hat and quickly making his escape before they could stop him.

As he drove away in his car, he started thinking out loud.

"This case is making less sense by the minute old girl. Why would the bodies go missing, why now? Perhaps we're closer to them than we think. Yet there was no body found this morning, though the mortician has vanished. Perhaps young Sam has more stamina than we give him credit for, but despite being a good looking and brawny lad, even he I suspect isn't that good. So, that leaves us with more questions than answers I'm afraid me old darling. Come, let us away to the police station. This requires further investigation. However, I can't help but feel we are closing in. I only hope we aren't too late." He said worriedly as he drove his car to the station.

XX

Dean had watched Sam's driving like an eagle. And, while it appeared fine, he knew better. True, Dean did most of the driving these days, but Sam still did enough to know how to treat the Impala. And while he wasn't quite as close to her as Dean was, he was still fond of the car, and knew what she needed.

And several things had been sorely lacking in their journey.

"Dean, I know how to shoot." Sam said in exasperation and Dean shrugged.

"I just think you're getting a bit rusty, after all we've not had to shoot at an enemy for a while and I want you to stay in practice. So shoot the damn bottles, just like I taught you when you were barely the height of my knee." Dean ordered and sighing and muttering under his breath, Sam took aim with his gun and took out three of the five bottles.

"Ok so I'm having an off day." Sam said defensively, and Dean shrugged.

"Yeah, clearly. Take out the other five too." He ordered, and Sam made to raise his hand.

"With the other hand, come on Sam, you know how this works." He scolded and a flash of worry appeared on Sam's face as he transferred the gun to the other hand and took aim, opening fire on the bottles.

He hit only one.

Dean glowered at Sam behind his back. Sam could easily take out all five bottles with both hands. True he always left one when he shot with his left hand, but he only did that to wind Dean up.

"A really off day." Sam said weakly, and Dean nodded grimly.

"Yeah, looks like. Come on, let's go back to the room, get some supplies since we're going witch hunting. And I'm driving." Dean said, his suspicion quickly becoming certainty as Sam, his hair still tied in a ponytail, headed for the car looking slightly nervous.

XX

Felix brought the car to a stop outside the police station, frowning as he saw quite the commotion in the entrance. Stepping out, he made a beeline for the man who seemed to be calling the shots.

"My dear fellow, what is all this hullabaloo and tomfoolery?" he asked, and the man in charge turned to him, looking at him irritably.

"Look sir, I don't have time for show and tell, this is a police matter." He told him curtly, and Felix bowed his head.

"Of course it is dear boy, I have no wish to step on anyone's toes, couldn't be further from the truth. I just wish to know just what's going on, I'm afraid another murder might have been committed. You see my niece didn't come home last night and I'm beginning to worry she fell prey to something aside from naughty young male hormones." He lied convincingly, and the man looked at him worriedly.

"Well sir, I'm afraid another two murders were committed in the early hours of the morning." He said, and Felix, playing his part, widened his eyes in apparent shock.

"How dreadful, my poor niece, please tell me, I must know if she's alright!" he insisted and the man clapped his shoulder tenderly.

"Take it easy. Did you know Dr Henry? She was one of the victims, and from the looks of things, she went the same way as the other murders this week." He told him and this time Felix's eyes did widen.

The poor young lass slept with Sam, and then died in the early hours of the next day? Something was clearly wrong there. Dean had explained Sam's belief that he was cursed, and he could only imagine how this would torment the boy. Unless...no of course not, Sam wouldn't kill anyone unless they were a threat, he certainly wasn't a sex killer. But when they did the autopsy and found out she and Sam had had relations, it could get very messy for all concerned. This certainly wasn't good at all.

"Alas, the poor dear, I liked her, a fine young woman. What sort of monster keeps snuffing out these innocent lives? And the other, is it my niece?" Felix asked desperately, and the man shook his head.

"I doubt it sir, she worked as waitress, her name was Annie, she was found by her roommate, dead in an alley on her way back from work." He said grimly, and Felix closed his eyes in dismay, which was truly real.

Annie was the girl who Sam had been meeting that morning. If the police found that out, their case would effectively be argued for them. This seriously wasn't good.

"What poor souls. Thank you officer, you have set an old man's mind at ease, at least my niece ought to be safe. I wonder if I could impose upon you for one final favour?" Felix asked and the man nodded.

"Of course sir, but it has to be quick, I need to get to the crime scenes." He said, and Felix nodded.

"Of course, I have no wish to keep you son. I wonder if you could dial 'Dean' on my phone? Silly new fangled contraption, I can't work these phones even with buttons." He grumbled, passing his phone to the officer, who looked at him suspiciously.

"I thought you were looking for your niece." He said, and Felix nodded.

"Indeed I am, he's her boyfriend. Ah, thank you son. Well good luck to you my boy, and I hope you catch this villain soon. Until we meet again, farewell." Felix said, doffing his hat to the man as he headed back to his car, praying Dean would pick up.

XX

"Ok, thanks Felix." Dean said grimly, following Sam into the room.

"So, what do we need?" Sam asked, turning around to face his brother, and Dean sighed.

"Sam, Carmen and Annie, those two girls you were with, they're dead." He said grimly, and there was a flash of surprise over Sam's face as he gave him the news.

But then, the final irrefutable proof, Sam shrugged.

"That really sucks dude. So how about we deal with those witches and stop them killing anyone else?" he asked, but Dean didn't answer.

Instead he shoved Sam, slamming him into the wall and pinning him in place, his eyes narrowed.

"Alright, the gig's up. I knew it, and that's the final straw. See, if you were really Sam, the news that your girlfriend was dead would have started the mother of all puppy dog looks and you'd have been miserable. You wouldn't just shrug it off. See, Sam isn't like that, the kid's too sensitive. So, who are you, because you definitely aren't Sam." Dean growled, pinning false Sam in place, who was looking at him incredulously.

"Dean, what are you talking about? I'm your brother!" he insisted, but Dean shook his head.

"No you aren't. Sam would be wrecked with guilt if he found out the girl he'd had sex with was dead. Sam wouldn't jump into bed with a girl he had no interest in like you did, he certainly wouldn't jump out one girl's bed and into another and he definitely wouldn't brag about it even if he did. See Sam just ended things with a girl he was in love with and wouldn't sleep with anyone so soon, he's not that type of person. He also wouldn't be so stupid as to stay out all night when he knew there's dangerous witches in town. I know my baby brother. I know him better than I know myself, and I know you aren't him. You've been acting off all day, and you actually expect me to buy that you're Sam when you're nothing like him!" Dean hissed, and Sam struggled weakly.

"Dean, it's me!" he insisted, but Dean shook his head angrily.

"No it isn't. You aren't my brother. Sam never puts any stuff in his hair, and he also never ties it back. He's also one of the best shots in the business, and even on a crappy day, he would still hit all five bottles. He also knows how to drive the Impala properly, and on top of that, he respects Felix and wouldn't mouth off behind his back. You aren't him. You don't banter with me, you abandoned a hunt for a date, you're an arrogant little snot, and that isn't my Sammy. So, who the hell are you? Because, if you're who I think you are, I'm going to kill you." He growled menacingly and for the first time Sam's face went fearful.

"Dean please, I'm just having an off day, I'm your brother!" he insisted, but Dean shook his head.

"No you're not. Even on my brother's worst day he's still more Sam than you were. I figured something wasn't right from the off. But you didn't give as many clues this time did you? Gary?" Dean hissed and Sam's eyes widened, then narrowed in anger.

"How did you know it was me?" he demanded angrily, and Dean gave him a savage smile.

"Body swap was your preferred weapon, and you were a greasy little kid up to his eyeballs in stuff he didn't understand back then too. And I'm not being a self obsessed whining jerk this time, so I cottoned on pretty quick that you weren't who you were meant to be. You little asshole. Did you really think you would get away with this? That I wouldn't find out? Now, this is how it's going to work. You are going to take me to Sam and then you're going to go back in your own body. And then, if you're lucky, and Sam's feeling merciful enough to call me off, I won't kill you, even though you deserve it for killing all those people. This ends now. So, for the first and final time...where...is...SAM?" Dean demanded, and Gary was literally fearing for his life when a dart embedded itself into Dean's neck.

Dean stumbled back, feeling the dart in his neck in disbelief. He then swayed slightly, and with a small grunting noise, his eyes rolled in his head and he collapsed to the floor, unmoving. Gary breathed a sigh of relief, massaging his bruised sternum as he looked down at Dean, mouth slightly open, eyes closed, spiky hair messed up, completely dead to the world.

"Took you long enough!" he scolded and Kenneth grinned.

"Hey, I wanted to see what my new body was capable of. A lot huh?" he asked excitedly, and Gary looked at him nervously.

"What happened to those girls Kenny?" he asked worriedly and he shrugged.

"How should I know? Come on Gary, you have your body now I want mine! I want a hot adult body like Dean's, not my crappy one. Please, come on, let's finish this and finish them, then we can do whatever we want!" he insisted and Gary grinned.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go. Our future starts here dude! Now, we join the big boys. The Winchesters bodies are ours. And this time, they ain't getting them back!" Gary said excitedly as he and Kenneth laughed over Dean's unconscious form.

**Well this isnt good!**

**Now Gary and Kenneth have both the boys and have evil plans for their bodies and for the boys themselves. But Felix is still on the go, and next chapter, we see what he's made of.**

**But will it be enough? Along with Gary and Kenneth, the FBI are once again after the boys, and if Sam is blamed for all this, they'll be on him even more. But worst of all, the Perpurigo has brought a new player into the game. Just what are they capable of, and what do they have planned?**

**Two chapters left of this story, I hope you're enjoying, I'm really enjoying writing Felix (by the way he isnt mad, not really, he was talking to his car, the name of which he reveals soon) and we're soon going to be coming to the final showdown of this story.**

**No work tomorrow, so I get a long lie but that doesnt mean I dont want reviews! So to all those readers out there who are enjoying, please leave a review and make my day, so as Felix would say, until next time I bid you farewell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

Neglected Warning

"Dean!" he heard a strange voice calling his name, but there was something about it that sounded familiar, so Dean decided to open his eyes to find out what was going on.

And he wanted to shut them again almost immediately as he was taken aback by what he saw. He had just seen his own face grinning at him triumphantly, and there wasn't a mirror in sight.

"What the hell?" he demanded as his body stroked his cheek. What sort of weird wacked out drugs had he been taking? He was hallucinating like hell here.

"Hello Dean." Kenneth, now in Dean's body and grinning like a cat who got the cream said happily, running his hands through Dean's actual hair.

"What the hell?" Dean demanded angrily, and he suddenly saw that he was tied to the back of a chair, with someone else sitting beside him.

"In case you haven't figured it out, which I assume you have, Gary is back and has his murderous little stooge here helping him to commit murder and steal our bodies." Sam said from Gary's body, and Dean growled under his breath, how the hell had that little snit gotten the better of him like that?

"I knew it wasn't you. Guess he had his little friend here jump me when I was threatening him?" Dean asked, hating how his new voice sounded and how his new body felt, it felt wider slower and just generally more horrible than his own body.

"Yep, and now, we're going to be great. We have your sexy bodies and nothing will stop us now." Kenneth gloated as Gary, in Sam's body, entered the room and shot them a mocking smile.

"Hey, dumbass. You do know that because you killed the girls you slept with, you just made Sam a suspect? And a damn good one from where the FBI are standing. Yeah, they're after us and so are a bunch of people who want us dead. Well more so than usual. So, why not give us back our bodies before you get yourselves and our bodies killed." Sam said angrily, and Gary bent down in front of him, making a show of stroking his ponytail.

"No, I kind of like my new body. What about you Kenny? You like yours?" he asked and Kenneth, to Dean's outrage and disgust started fiddling with his junk.

"Yeah, mines is great."

"Great enough that it warrants killing for?" Dean demanded and Sam sighed.

"Don't you think I've tried that already?" he asked, mildly put out by his brother assuming Sam hadn't even covered the basics.

Gary scowled down at him.

"I bet you never knew what it's like either! Look at the two of you, strong, hot, powerful, popular, you're everything every kid in America dreams of being!"

Dean snorted in amusement.

"You think we're popular? Have you seen some of the guys we hang around with? I could name a lot of scary people who hate us and want us dead." He said, but Gary ignored him.

"All our lives, we've been pushed to the shadows, into the sidelines because we don't fit in with everyone else's view of popularity. We weren't sexy like you guys," he said but Dean once again cut him off.

"Sexy? Me sure, but Sammy, he was more of the nerdy sort." He said looking at Gary, who scowled.

"Hey!" Sam protested, but he hated to admit it but Dean did have a point.

"We aren't sexy like you guys. Or athletic. Or popular for anything else, we aren't even nerds. All our lives we were basically alone in school, even at uni. Nora, you know, the girl who liked me? I was too weird for her, I wasn't good enough for her, she said she didn't think I would fit in with her at college and so I was dumped, simply because I was different. I've been cast round all my life, the gangly ugly little nerd that no one ever wanted. I wouldn't fit in with her cool new life, and she cast me aside!" Gary yelled, and Dean watched as his own hand was used to rub Gary (Sam's) back, a movement he had made so many times when something was bothering his little brother, but this, this was just sick and twisted.

"Yeah maybe because you're a greasy snivelling little magic using slimeball. Look kid, we've all been dumped. Even Dean got dumped, and our bodies aren't going to help you with anything. Like I told you, Nora knows you, and she'll know you're using magic again when you turn up in my body. And something makes me think she won't approve of murder." Sam growled, straining at his bonds but he was still trapped.

"I don't care! You see what I did last night? Had sex with two beautiful women because I had your body, otherwise they wouldn't have even given me the time of day! So you can't tell me your body isn't better than mine because it isn't." Gary said angrily, and Dean's eyes travelled to Kenneth's, well, his own.

"Yeah, want to tell Gary what you did to his fuck buddies last night?" Dean hissed, and Gary turned to face Kenneth his expression curious.

"Yeah, why did you kill them? They weren't a threat to us." He said and Kenneth shrugged, and Sam groaned in annoyance, how was this kid so thick and more importantly how could someone so thick have played Dean and him like puppets?

"Because you slept with them you blind little ass!" Sam snapped, and Dean looked at him (or at least tried to) as did Gary, in shock.

"What?" he asked in disbelief and Sam scoffed at the kid's stupidity.

"He's in love with you! Just like Nora was! But you're so obsessed with dark magic you don't notice what you actually have. You want friends? You had them! Trevor, Nora, Kenneth, all of them cared about you, you were popular with them but you don't get that do you! You moan that you don't attract girls but Nora liked you despite everything you had done. So does Kenneth. But you don't get that, you don't see what you actually have and your obsession with magic and making your life better has driven away the things that were actually good in it." Sam raged, and Gary sneered at Sam.

"You don't know anything about me. My life has sucked. My parents had my life planned for me, no one ever liked me, Nora and the others just made me feel even more pathetic than I already was. The one good thing I had was her after you pair took my magic off of me. Magic, stuff like that, it made me someone, made me important, and you two made me give that up. But then I finally got Nora, only to be thrown aside like trash! You don't know what it's like! My life has been one crushing pit of crap and I've had it. Look at you two, with your perfect lives, you don't answer to anyone, can do what you want, sleep with who you want. I want that, I don't want my stupid parents controlling everything I do, I don't want to be dumped because I won't fit in with the cool crowd, I've had enough of it. So now, I'm taking your bodies and having me some fun! Got it? Your lives can start to suck now, now I'm the one calling the shots."

Dean shook his head in disgust.

"So why kill all those people? They were happy couples, you weren't one anymore so you took out everyone who was?" he asked in disbelief and Gary shrugged.

"Partly, it was Kenneth's idea. Why should they get to have fun and enjoy life, be with their loved ones when we can't?" he asked and Sam glowered.

"He was with his loved one, his loved one has just got his head so far up his ass that he can't see it." He growled menacingly but Gary once again ignored him.

"Whatever. And now, it's over. From now on my life will cease to suck." Gary gloated and Dean scoffed in Kenneth's dry and crackly voice.

"Yeah for about a day if you're lucky. For a start, you reckon Sam can be that big without having all sorts of aches and pains? And besides, you guys have been committing murders and due to your lovestruck little friend there," Dean said, looking at Kenneth who scuffed his feet nervously when Gary looked at him, "Sam, who's body you've stolen you little jackass, is now a prime suspect for the murders of the mortician and the girl from the coffee place. On top of that we already have the FBI on our tail, the director himself is looking for us, and along with that there's a bunch of robed mutilated blind guys running up and down trying to kill us all. You think your life has sucked? It's nothing compared to the crapholes we find ourselves in." Dean growled and Gary shrugged, unbelievably smiling.

"I reckon the two of us can figure this out. Now, if you don't mind boys, we have places to go." He said, and Sam struggled against his bonds.

"Wait, are you crazy? We are being hunted, and without your little Houdini act I doubt you could tackle a football. The guys looking for us, FBI or weird scarred dudes, mean serious business, and you've killed over a dozen people all because you lost out in some high school popularity contest! You'll only get yourselves killed, and more importantly, our bodies killed!" he yelled and Kenneth shook his head.

"We'll manage without your help. Don't you get it? We can do anything, especially in these bodies. We're not afraid of the same things you are because frankly, we're better than you. We have magic." He boasted and Dean shook his head in disbelief at the fact that anyone could possibly be so moronic.

"Your magic won't save you brainiac. Now let us go." Dean bit out, but they just laughed.

"Nah, we're going to go and get used to our new bodies. Oh, and thanks for the car keys!" Gary said cheerfully and laughing he and Kenneth left the room.

"You so much as turn her wrong and I'll castrate you and choke you with your own-"

"Dean! We need to focus." Sam said patiently, cutting into his brother's rant.

Dean took a deep steadying breath and nodded.

"You're right. Alright, since you've probably been here since you went to the morgue last night, I take it you haven't had any luck in trying to get free?" Dean asked, struggling with his own bonds, and he felt Sam come Gary's shaggy hair shake against his own wiry hair.

"No, all I've given myself is cramp. God this kid is gangly." Sam complained and Dean grinned.

"So were you once." He reminded and Sam scowled.

"Yeah but at least I was fairly comfortable in my own body. This little snotrag isn't." He complained, and Dean grunted in annoyance as he once again failed to free himself.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time someone messes with you so personally and I want to kill them, let me!" he yelled and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But before you can kill Gary, which I'm all for by the way, I swear if that little dickhead has gotten me another STD or did weird things with either of the girls he had sex with I'll kill him myself, anyway, we need to get out of here, get to Felix and then get his help in fixing all this." Sam said, and Dean frowned.

"What if they go after Felix?" he asked worriedly and Sam frowned worriedly himself.

"Felix will be fine, he can deal with two power crazed kids that can't control their commandeered bodies properly. But we need to get out of here. I was fiddling with your cuffs when you were being swap shopped but I couldn't get a grip on them either. Can you get mine?" he asked, and Dean tried to reach back and exclaimed with triumph as he grabbed hold of Sam's cuffs slightly.

"Great. We need to hurry though." Sam said, and Dean nodded, trying unsuccessfully to fiddle with the cuffs.

"I know Sam, but we're going as fast as we can." He mumbled through gritted teeth and Sam nodded.

"I know, but we need to hurry. Because they're in our bodies, and Kenneth fancies Gary rotten." He reminded him and Dean grinned slightly.

"Sammy, I never took you for a homophobe." He teased and Sam grinned to himself, preparing to wipe the smirk off his brother's face that he knew must be there.

"I'm not. It's just that Gary is in my body, and Kenneth, who fancies Gary, is in yours. And in their post victory euphoria, Kenneth might get a little frisky and express his feelings towards Gary." He explained and he could practically hear the cogs turning in Dean's head as he tried to figure out what his brother was getting at.

"Come on Dean, Gary in my body, Kenneth in yours, put it together..." Sam intoned, and then abruptly it clicked, horrifying Dean.

"Aww hell no!" he said in terrible realisation and Sam grinned as his shorter armed brother (an advantage in this situation), spurned by images of his body kissing Sam's, tried as hard as he could to free his little brother.

XX

"Boss?" Tomas asked as they approached the border of Connecticut as they made their way towards Stockbridge where their prey was currently meant to be nesting.

"What's up?" Tyers asked, turning round to face him while Grayson swore at some truck driver who wanted to hog the entire road.

"Those murder cases, they just took a very interesting turn." He said with a smug smile and she beckoned him to keep going, she didn't want to be kept waiting.

"It seems that two more murders were discovered this morning, and guess who is now officially a person of interest in both cases as he was the last one to see the two girls alive, and one of them definitely had sex with him before hand?" he asked in triumph and she felt a large grin split her face in two.

"A Winchester?" she asked excitedly and Tomas nodded.

"Yep, Sam Winchester, their lothario from last night, had just made himself a suspect. Guess that confirms that they're in Stockbridge." He said happily and Tyers smiled.

This was brilliant. Now all they had to do was get there and this long assignment could finally be over. And then, she would be able to get some answers.

XX

Action had to be taken. It was the only way they could save the Perpurigo. They had become stagnant, complacent under Seraphim's rule. They had to do something, otherwise the entire group, along with everything they stood for, would fall and the world would fall into disrepair.

The Perpurigo had to be rebuilt. While powerful, it's recent failures, and the corruption of their original goal, it had sullied the Perpurigo. It had changed from the mighty and decent force it had once been to a shadow, a sliver of its former self. It's glory days had long since gone, failure stalked it and fanaticism of the entirely wrong sort was beginning to undermine the once great coalition.

So it needed to be done. With a heavy heart, he had committed himself to this course of action, a course of action that needed to be done.

The Perpurigo needed a purging fire. And he was the one with the kindling.

And so he stood, surrounded by gravestones, his arms raised, his power flowing as he began continued the process that he had begun, speaking through his mind to anyone who would hear. This would be the anvil upon which he would forge a new order for the Perpurigo, all would come together in a final conflagration and allow the group to which he had dedicated his life to begin anew.

The Perpurigo would fall.

But under his leadership, it would rise again.

XX

The plan was working perfectly. The puppet was doing everything required of him, furthering his master's plans while thinking that they actually belonged to him. And true, some of it had been the puppet's idea, but it didn't matter, all of it suited his master's eventual plan.

Events were now on the move. After all these long millennia, finally, true change would be achieved and everything would be better because of it.

All that was needed now was time. And a puppet, to distract the attention of the others and of the potentially problematic Winchesters.

But there was still a flaw in the plan. Niandra, she could easily see what was planned and warn the others, act to stop it.

She was a problem due to that.

One that would need to be rectified.

XX

In the back of the cemetery a third set of eyes watched what was going on with interest. After all this time, the Perpurigo was finally beginning to fall apart. The group would rip itself to shreds, and by the time Seraphim discovered what was truly going on, it would be too late.

Patience was all that was needed now. Soon, a battle would rage, and the world would be remade. Hidden truths would be revealed as members amongst them finally showed their true colours after millennia of suppressing their baser natures.

This was the beginning of the end.

And it couldn't be more delicious.

So the three stood there in the cold, empty and blustery cemetery, unaware of the various watchful eyes around the cemetery as the weakest amongst them cast the first stone that would topple a giant.

XX

Felix frowned worriedly. Dean wasn't answering his phone, and he hadn't heard from him since he'd told him about the most recent deaths. This didn't bode well at all.

Something had clearly been going on with Sam that morning. In the short while that he had known him, Felix had quickly understood that Sam was the more moderate of the pair of them. He was shyer, he didn't like to brag or fight as much as Dean did, didn't drink as much as Dean did and also ate better than Dean as well. He also wasn't a love them and leave them type, according to Dean anyway, and Felix had gotten that from his own feeling about Sam. Sam, like his own good self, was an old school romantic, even if he didn't admit it and would treat a girl as something other than a one hit wonder.

Which meant, that Sam hadn't been himself this morning. And now Dean wasn't answering his phone and Felix had to admit, he was getting worried.

"My dear girl, I wonder if I could impose upon you one final time?" Felix asked pitifully and the woman behind the counter smiled.

"Sure love, phone trouble?" she asked and he nodded.

"Alas yes, I can't work these new fangled contraptions. Why can't mobiles nowadays have nice big buttons, I could work them. If they do have buttons they're too small otherwise there's none at all. At least I have arrow buttons and a call reject button, but that's all I get." He lamented and the woman laugh as she crouched down beside him.

"That Dean boy again pet?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"No, another acquaintance of mine, look for a lad called Garth there's a good lass. Ah thank you, you're most kind my dear. Thank you muchly." He said allowing the girl to go back to her counter as the phone rang.

"Son of a bitch! Hello!" Garth yelled, and Felix winced as he heard a smashing sound in the background.

"I see old boy, it sounds like you're involved in something of an altercation." Felix commented, his eyes going wide as Garth swore violently.

"Hang on Felix...die you ugly miserable old bastard! Oh not you Felix...haha, got you you slimy bastard. Yeah Felix, what's up?" Garth asked sounding breathless and Felix smiled.

"Trouble with the natives old man?" he asked, sucking on a sugar lump (screw his harpy of a dentist, he liked a sugar lump damn it).

"Yeah, a slimy scaly kanima, blasted things." He grumbled, and Felix frowned.

"Did you remember to take off its tail? Otherwise the damn thing will just produce new ones, both sexes produce eggs and they still gestate even if the parent is dead." He reminded and heard Garth cursing, and then a victorious sound of metal hitting stone.

"That does it. So what can I do for you Felix?" Garth asked, and Felix frowned.

"You know Sam and Dean better than any other hunter in the game correct my boy?" he asked and Garth made a noise of assent.

"Suppose so, I'm the only one left with who's clubbed with them more than once, the only ones who know them better are either dead or them themselves, why? You working a case with them?" Garth asked curiously.

"Yes lad, a bunch of witch killings in Stockbridge Massachusetts. But I have a sneaking suspicion that something is amiss between the boys." He said, and Garth made a noise of disinterest.

"Ah they squabble all the time, they weren't on the best of terms last time I saw them either." He told him, and Felix shook his head despite Garth not being able to see it.

"Not that they seem most chummy. It's just, would either of them ever up and walk off in the middle of a hunt? I can't get an answer from either of them, and Sam was acting most bizarrely this morning." He explained and Garth made a noise of interest on the other end.

"Bizarre how?"

"Well he spent the night courting some girl and then proceeded to do another this morning. He also changed his appearance and didn't let Dean know where he was." He elaborated and Garth hissed.

"Felix, that most likely..."

"Wasn't Sam. Yes I'd sussed as much out for myself dear boy. And they wouldn't up and leave would they?" he asked just to be sure.

"Nope, the only reason they might leave a job is if one of them was in danger elsewhere. They're professionals Felix, best in the business. They wouldn't up and leave, and if you can't get a hold of them then that means..."

"That they are in a predicament. Very well Garth, thank you for the information. Now, I have Winchesters to save. To the car!" he cried, hanging up on Garth without further ado, doffing his hat and waving farewell to the girl behind the counter and leaving the cafe.

XX

"Was Sam right?" Gary asked awkwardly as they left their flat, and Kenneth shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe." He said feebly in Dean's voice and Gary stopped him.

"Hey, you know I'm your friend right? But you have to know I just don't swing that way. I like you, but only as a friend see?" he asked in Sam's voice, and Kenneth nodded.

"I know that. I just didn't want you going with those girls, they weren't good enough for you, filthy whores." He complained loudly and Gary grinned.

"And I'm glad you protect me from them, even if it is for the wrong reasons. Remember, the reason we did all this was so we could improve our sucking lives, and so I could get Nora back." He intoned, and Kenneth scowled mutinously.

"I know all that, but she doesn't deserve you! She threw you aside remember! I would never do that to you, you deserve better than that and you deserve better than her." He complained whiningly, and Gary patted his cheek fondly.

"I know that, but I just don't swing that way. I mean your new body is admittedly hot, but it's not a girl's body. But when all this is done and I've got Nora back, who's to say what might happen?" he asked teasingly, and Kenneth's eyes widened in delighted anticipation.

"You mean?" he asked hopefully and Gary shrugged easily.

"Well I do owe you for all your help, least I can do is indulge you a little eh? But not until I get Nora back. Besides, we'll need to figure out a spell to make her behave herself, she'll just fight me otherwise and I'd rather you didn't torch her brains out." Gary said, and Kenneth looked at his shoes musingly.

"Say, if it wasn't for Nora, would, well you know?" he asked curiously and Gary shrugged widely.

"Who knows? The sky's the limit. I swear I'll make this all worth your while Kenny boy, just not yet. So, ready to have some fun in our new bodies? I'll find you a nice hot guy to play with." Gary promised and Kenneth grinned, faithfully following Gary up the street.

And as they did so, Gary suppressed a scoff. Yeah, like he would want to do anything with Kenneth, the greasy little hanger on. His usefulness was quickly coming to an end and once they'd shaken things in town, and he had Nora back, well he wouldn't need him anymore.

And besides, they were inhabiting the bodies of brothers. How messed up would that be?

And how disgusting, the thought of Kenneth touching his now god given body, clearly meant only for ladies, tenderly and with love? Sam was right he had missed it, didn't mean he wanted to know about it.

Yeah, Kenneth had to go, and once he had what he wanted, Gary would take great pleasure in sending the adoring little twat out of his life forever.

XX

Felix scowled in annoyance. He was still no closer to finding Sam and Dean. They weren't answering their phones, they weren't at their motel and the Impala had also vanished as if from existence. This was a catastrophe. His first case working with the Winchesters and he had managed to lose them. Well he wasn't going to give up until he found them that was for sure. And as he turned the corner, he whistled in victory, he had finally found the Impala.

"Hmm strange, there's a scratch on the trunk. Dean will have an aneurysm." He commented, parking his own car to protect it from harm and getting out for a look around.

Most of the buildings in this street were residential apartments, but his eye was drawn to a business at the bottom of a set of stairs beneath one of the flats. His eyes widened as he read the sign, shocked.

"Erotitan! They haven't gone in there surely? Oh my goodness. If my poor mother Dorothy Milton was alive to see this, she would turn in her grave, seeing me going into such a place. Ah well Felix old boy, no use dallying, it's time to grit your teeth and get it done. God help me." He said, and headed down the small set of stairs, using his cane to support him as he did so.

Facing down a wave of apprehension, and knowing full well he shouldn't be anywhere near here, he entered the business, making a young woman with hardly any clothes on look up and smile at him welcomingly.

"Hey old timer, you want a good time?" she purred seductively, and he had to restrain himself from using his stick in order to keep her on her side of the desk.

"My dear less than dressed lady, if indeed you are a lady, my idea of a good time involves a good cup of tea while watching Poirot with my feet up and my cat Hastings sitting on my lap. I strongly suspect I could find anything to interest me in here, thank you very much for inquiring. Besides, just between you and me," he said in a low voice and she leaned in curiously, "it's been so long I've forgotten what happens." He admitted and the girl laughed.

"Ok love, it's alright. Well I'm assuming you're not here for a girl, so what can I do you for?" she asked curiously, and he bowed respectfully to her, doffing his hat in the process.

"I am Felix Milton, at your service. I am on the hunt for two comrades of mine who seem to have vanished from the face of the earth. You see, we are working a job to a tight timescale and they tend to wander off for hours at a time, totally unreliable, I'm sure you know the sort. Now, while I believe the younger of the two brothers is the better behaved sadly he is a bit dependent on his less reliable brother and both have gone awol. I saw their vehicle outdoors and I suspected it was here that they might have wound up, could you perhaps assist me in locating the scallywags before we miss our window of opportunity?" he asked hopefully, and the girl looked at him affectionately.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm not allowed to let you in to rooms that are in use, it's bad for business, no matter the situation." She said apologetically and he sighed.

"Curse my beastly rotten luck. Well my dear, I'm sure a young lass with her future ahead of her like your good self would notice these lads if they had come in. You see one is a tall chap, more of a gentleman than his brother you see, long hair currently tied into a ponytail. The other, the more uncouth, or rough and ready I believe the term is nowadays, one of the two is shorter than he, short spiky hair, leather jacket, have you perhaps seen these rascals?" he asked, and she smirked.

"Yeah, the tall one flirted with me a little bit before he went through. The smaller one didn't seem enthused to be here though, but he cheered up when the tall one offered to buy him the services of a couple of cute guys for a while. But hey, I never told you that!" she insisted and he nodded, his face turning into a frown.

So for some reason the boys had completely abandoned their obligations and were now getting laid. Yes, he strongly suspected these weren't the Winchesters at all. And since when was Dean interested in men? He certainly had ogled enough girls the previous night to put to rest any questions about his sexuality. No, this wasn't the boys. The witches, it had to be. The rotten bedevillers had seized the boys for their own nefarious purposes.

Well that simply wouldn't do.

"Could you perchance tell me where I might find these rapscallions that I'm currently hunting? You see I'm not as young as I used to be, and I've been looking for them all day." He said sadly but she shook her head.

"Sorry sir, I'm not allowed. Oh crap." She said worriedly, and Felix turned to find a large, bald and tank like man standing right behind him.

"Oh I say." He said in shock, taking a step back so he could take him in better, doffing his hat as he did so.

"Come on you old fart, get out if you aren't buying!" he growled, and Felix looked at him, most perturbed.

"Old fart? Now I say, that's a bit unreasonable, I'm just making polite conversation with this nice young lass." He said indignantly, and the man glowered at him out of wicked little eyes.

"I don't care, out!" he snarled, hoisting up Felix by the scruff of his neck.

"Harvey, leave him alone!" the girl behind the desk yelled as Felix was escorted bodily from the building, with the bouncer ignoring the girl's yells.

"Unhand me at once! How dare you lay hands upon my bodily person! A simple please and thank you would have sufficed!" Felix yelled, partly playing for effect and also partly because he was genuinely outraged.

"Out." The man said as they reached the top of the stairs, and it was then that Felix struck, sticking his currently in use muscle relaxant blade right into the mans foot.

Harvey yelled in pain, dropping Felix who landed catlike and span like an elegant swordmaster as the bouncer hopped up and down furiously.

"You old bastard, I'll kill you for that!" he swore, and Felix raised his cane, point extended, up in front of him.

"Very well dear chap. En garde!" he said, and with a flourish he had landed several small cuts on Harvey's face, neck and arms before the bouncer had even moved.

As Harvey staggered backwards, Felix stabbed his other foot, making the man yelp. Felix then slammed his cane into the bouncer's stomach, and as he doubled over Felix swept his blade into his arms and legs, knocking the man to his knees, and with a final twirling finish he slammed his cane down into the man's head, dropping him like a stone.

"That'll teach you to lay hands upon my bodily person. How very dare you, I've never been so insulted. Now then, let's hide you, you ill mannered ruffian." He scowled, and with great effort, he dragged the man into the alleyway.

"Huh...face it Felix, you're getting too old for this nonsense. However, onward and upward. Must fix meself..." he muttered to himself, putting everything back to the way it was before he had been so rudely manhandled.

Peering out into the street to make sure no one had spotted him (thank goodness most people were at work), he headed back down the alley, and smiled in delight as he came to a back door of the less than discrete establishment. Dawning his monocle, Felix withdrew his customised Swiss army knife, which he had converted into a Swiss army lockpick, from his pocket. He bent down, considering the lock and chose the third of his options, and with a bit of fiddling he made the door to the establishment glide open.

"Oh, if I were a dozen or so years younger, what a weapon in unscrupulous hands." He lamented, putting his monocle back and checking his pocket watch, they had wasted more than enough time and he didn't fancy having to break out the Winchesters, if they even were the Winchesters, from FBI custody should they be captured. He had to get a shift on.

Entering the establishment, he opened the seedy black door and looked up the pure red corridor, with the shining blue lights and the smoky interior. Wrinkling his nose and only imagining what his mother or even his ex wife would say if they saw him here, he edged out into the corridor only to see the girl from the desk leave a room. She caught sight of him and he raised a finger to his lips. Smiling, she winked back and gave him a cheerful wave. She then pointed to the door just in front of her on the left, and then to him, and then turned to the right and pointed to the wall. Smiling and doffing his hat, he gave her an elegant bow as she headed back to the desk, allowing him to track Sam and Dean. Turning to his left, her right, he once again brought out his silver army lock pick set and undid the door, swinging it open to reveal Dean, trousers down with a tall and muscular guy with short hair in a similar style to Dean's staring at them in shock.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean demanded, further proving it wasn't him.

"Dean, it is I, Felix. Come, time is of the essence. My lad, he didn't roger you did he?" he asked the young man, who shook his head, looking very perplexed.

"No, you kind of interrupted." He said, slightly put out.

Felix then withdrew a fifty from his wallet and passed it to the lad.

"Treat yourself son, an apology for tearing your playmate away from you, but he has a job to do. Dean my lad, if you would be so kind, I do not appreciate looking at your nether region. Come, we have a job to do." He said, pointing out into the corridor with his cane and Dean gave him a vicious glsre before pulling himself back together and getting out of the room.

"What the hell is this about Felix?" Kenneth demanded, hoping he could bluff his way past this, but Felix (who decided to ignore the dreamy look the young lad was sending Dean's body) simply undid the door to find Sam with all but his boxers lying on the floor, about to mount a giggling girl. Dean looked at him resentfully as Sam looked up in shock, going red and clambering to his feet.

"Dean! Felix!" he exclaimed and the girl looked most disappointed.

"Alas yes. Sorry my fine young lady, here, treat yourself while I take your bunk buddy away from you," he said, passing her a fifty, before turning to Sam and Dean, "and you two, we have a case. So, come along chop chop, no time to dawdle, hop to." He commanded, as Sam resentfully put his clothes back on and with the threat of being impaled by Felix's cane at his back, he and his brother resentfully trooped out of the establishment, Felix waving the girl at the desk farewell as they did so.

Both Winchesters turned angrily to face him, but, knowing it wasn't really Dean and Sam, and also still annoyed by the bouncer's treatment of him, he wasted no time and rapped them both across the shins with his cane making both boys yelp in pain.

"I don't want to hear it lads. What on earth possessed you? With the FBI bearing down on you and witches run amok, you decide to indulge your baser fantasies? I find you in such a place with your knickers round your ankles! I've never seen such naughtiness! Well I have but not in a good while and certainly not while on the job. Now, if you two are quite finished dipping your wick into their respective ink pots, you do recall we have witches to deal with yes?" he asked sharply, and both boys were convincingly hanging their heads, the picture of contrition.

"Sorry Felix, it's just been so long since we relaxed, we weren't getting anywhere..." Sam said, taking the lead, which further cemented the belief that this wasn't the boys he was dealing with, Dean would have protected Sam from anything, including a ticking off.

"Never mind. Now, I believe I have a lead. Now, go back to your motel, get yourselves cleaned up and meet me at my hotel room in one hour, got it?" he asked sternly and both nodded, their expressions rebellious.

He then clambered into the car, his eyes watching the two wolves in sheep's clothing as he headed back to his room.

Both Winchesters weren't the Winchesters. Sam and Dean wouldn't abandon their responsibilities in the middle of a hunt like that, that much was obvious. Dean also wouldn't let Sam take the lead where he could easily protect them. And on top of that, Dean wasn't gay. And that, along with several other things, all combined to convince Felix that the boys weren't who they said they were anymore.

They were the witches. Which meant he now had double the problem he had had the night before. He now had the witches, but he needed their bodies. He also needed the boys so he could help them set things right.

How to do it?

"Hmm, softly softly catchey monkey eh old girl? We must make haste back to the hotel. We have a surprise to plan for these witches who think they can deceive old Felix. We'll show them shan't we my dear? Right, to the hotel!" he said, stepping on the pedals, watching an angry not Dean and an angry not Sam out of his mirror.

XX

After several attempts, Sam and Dean were still trapped fast to the back of their seats, Dean couldn't grip Sam's cuffs enough to do anything and Sam couldn't even reach Dean's. They were trapped, and more than anything else, along with being incredibly angry, they were also very bored. A vein was going in Dean's temple. One, he was still pissed about their situation, not doing anything sooner when he figured out Gary wasn't Sam, about getting ambushed so easily and about not being able to save his brother. He was also angry because he had now exhausted his very extensive and creative list of revenge scenarios. And also, because, due to his being bored, and also being pointed at the window, Sam had decided to play I-Spy and was driving Dean completely demented (and it wasn't just because he was losing, he swore it wasn't).

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with...c." Sam said and Dean growled.

"Sam, if we get out of this alive, if you ever play I Spy again, I will beat you to death with a lawnmower, use said lawnmower to chop you up, then feed you to a flock of angry goats, then kill all the goats. Got it?" he bit out, and he could hear the grin on Sam's face, he knew he could.

"Got it. So what's the answer?" he asked cheerfully.

"Sam, we're trapped in this crappy apartment, with no way out, two sex mad and spurned perverts are running round in our body and you're playing I freaking Spy!" he yelled and Sam sighed.

"Yeah but it isn't like we don't have anything better to do, like you said, we're stuck, they've got us good so until Felix figures out something's up, we're stuck so we might as well accept it. Come on, it begins with C." He whined, and Dean knew if he could see Sam he would be getting a puppy dog look (albeit not from his proper eyes but still). And loathe though he was to admit it, he was right they were stuck and bored.

"Alright, cat." Dean grumbled, giving in.

"Yep. Want to guess the colour?" Sam asked brightly, and Dean shook his head.

"Why are you so cheerful anyway? You do realise we're trapped right?" he asked.

"Yeah but I've been watching the cat all morning, he's cool. I tried mouthing to him to get help but I don't think he heard me, he was busy chasing a spider on the curtains." Sam replied easily, and Dean was beginning to wonder if Sam hadn't gone insane during one of their games of I-Spy.

"Fine. Ginger." Dean guessed.

"Hey, you're getting better at this, that only makes it what, a hundred and sixty three to twelve?" Sam asked him mockingly, and Dean grit his teeth at the reminder of his woeful score (though how Sam could accurately guess everything Dean chose was beyond him).

"I spy, with my little eye something beginning with...d!" he said in excitement, as he heard the door rattle.

"Let me guess, dickhead?" Sam asked, also hearing the door open to reveal their angry bodies entering in a towering temper.

"Got it again Sammy. You boys finished playing with our bodies yet? Good, that means you can give them back and I can proceed with kicking your ass from here to Pluto." Dean growled menacingly, and Gary glared at him.

"We haven't even enjoyed them yet, that stupid old guy interrupted us." He complained and Sam grinned.

"Ha, bet Felix saw right through you." He said smugly, and Kenneth looked at him mockingly.

"Actually the joke's on you jackass because he didn't, all he did was interrupt us." He replied, and Dean smiled.

"Yeah, did it ever occur to you he was playing you? He's on to you alright, he's just waiting till the time is right. Besides, even if he doesn't, all of this will blow up in your faces anyway, the FBI have to be on their way, so are the nutters trying to kill us, so unless you get out of our bodies fast, you're going to die. Because Felix will shoot us rather than let you escape with our bodies." He warned, and Gary glowered at him.

"Shut your face dickhead. We'll figure it all out. By the way, how do you get rid of scratches on the Impala?" he asked and Dean began struggling against his bonds, trying to break free and kill Gary, making Sam roll his eyes.

"You scratched my car? You little shitpile, I'll kill you!" Dean vowed before sagging back into his seat in exhaustion.

Kenneth then took over, silencing Gary with a look.

"Never mind that, how do we get rid of the old guy?" he hissed and Sam smirked.

"You won't, you're stuck with him you little wankpiece. He won't quit." He warned, and an angry Kenneth dragged Gary into the next room.

"Hey, I told you, lovey dovey stuff can wait till we get back Nora alright?" Gary hissed and Kenneth growled.

"This isn't about that! Everything is falling apart! There's still a hunter in town, I told you he'd get in the way. And I reckon they're telling the truth about the FBI and the people who want to kill them. I don't want to die! My life sucks but not that much." He growled, and Gary clapped is hand to his cheek, trying to calm Kenneth.

"Hey, calm down dude, we'll figure this out, just like we always do. Look, it's a bit of a mess alright? So why don't we just make a run for it? Take their car, go and get Nora and start a new life? We can tip off the police and they can get all the blame." He said brightly, and Kenneth glowered witheringly at him.

"You really don't get it. Felix isn't going to stop, we need to do something to get rid of him. You really think he can't find out how to turn us back? He'll take our bodies from us, free them, and then they will kick our asses. We need to think about this!" he urged and Gary growled in annoyance.

"Alright already, I get the picture! What do you think we should do?" he asked hopefully, because frankly, he was clueless. Maybe he needed Kenneth more than he was willing to admit. And that meant cutting him loose wasn't such a good idea.

Kenneth frowned, musing it over. They needed a solution and fast, otherwise, they were both screwed.

As their captors pondered their next move, Sam growled.

"I'm insulted we ever got captured by these little shits. Reckon Felix followed them?" he asked Dean in an undertone, and Dean shook his head.

"No, he'd be here by now if he had. No, he's waiting for them to come to him. He's planning a trap and they'll walk right into it." He said with smug satisfaction.

"Then, you can deal with them however you want." Sam said and Dean grinned menacingly.

"Hallelujah!"

"I've got it." Kenneth said, and Gary looked at him pleadingly.

"Well don't keep it a secret, what do we do?" he asked, and Kenneth grinned.

"We kill them." He said simply and Gary's eyes widened.

"Wait, what?" he asked, taken aback.

"We kill them. Then we blame everything on Felix. All of it gets tied up together, we go get Nora, and make a run for it just like you said. Simple." He said, but Gary looked at him sceptically.

"Simple? I'm not sure man, don't we need them? And besides, they do have our bodies, won't it be a bit of a mind fuck for us to kill ourselves? What if we go insane or something?" he asked worriedly and Kenneth shrugged.

"Why would we go mad? All that we're killing is our bodies, we have our souls with us in here, we've got the important part. Don't you see, it's perfect! We kill them, blame it all on Felix and that finishes it all off, we do a runner and escape and that's the end of it." He said excitedly, and Gary grinned.

It would work, simple and brilliant, it tidied up all the loose ends. Then they could keep their sexy bodies, the cool car, get the chicks (in Kenneth's case the guys) and everything would be great. He looked at Kenneth.

Kenneth was his best friend, the first he'd had since Trevor, Nora was different, she was his girlfriend. Kenneth, another little oddball like him, he was the one who had become his best friend, and had helped make all this possible. How could he have ever considered getting rid of Kenneth? Sam was right about one thing, he really was an asshole.

"Hey, good thinking Kenny boy. You never know, I might fancy you yet." He said, and kissed Kenneth's cheek, making him positively beam in pleasure as the two went through to the other room.

"Hey do me a favour and keep my hands off my brother's body." Dean growled, to Sam's fervent agreement, suspecting their captors had done something they ought not to in the other room.

Gary and Kenneth nodded to each other and Gary prowled round to face Sam while Kenneth did the same with Dean.

"See, the mess you left us with is causing us a lot of hassle. Who the hell do you think you are, trying to mess up our new lives by screwing over our bodies? These are our bodies, and you tried to ruin them for us." Kenneth growled, and Dean arced an eyebrow at him, unimpressed.

"Hey dickwad, they're our bodies, you stole them." He growled.

Gary scoffed.

"Yeah, but we deserve them, you don't. And you basically tried to screw us over. Well see, now we're in a mess. We need to deal with the old guy, and the crimes here to get the FBI off our tail." He explained, and Sam shook his head.

"Even if by some miracle you manage to fix all that, you still have the people who want to kill us after you." He said sweetly, and Gary shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, we're leaving. And so are you." He purred, and Sam felt a flicker of fear.

Dean groaned.

"Don't tell me we need to go on a road trip with you little snotrags now too, just kill me now!" he cried out and Kenneth gave him a ghoulish grin.

"Actually, that's exactly what we plan to do. See, we're going on a road trip. You're just moving up in the world. Or down. Don't really know." He said, and Dean's eyes widened in alarm as Kenneth's hands clamped around his neck tightly.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, struggling in his chair as Gary began to throttle him as well.

The two boys were trapped. Bound as they were, they couldn't even begin to fight their attackers off. Dean was kicking his stubby legs frantically, gasping for air desperately as he was strangled by his own body. He was looking up into his own hate filled eyes, being throttled to death by himself. Was this committing suicide or murder? What the hell was happening to them? Dean was gasping urgently for air, his instincts to get free and protect Sam who was also choking behind him but he couldn't do anything, he was totally trapped, his legs kicking in futility as Kenneth choked the life out of him. Kenneth was grinning in malicious delight as Dean, eyes bulging, tongue thick, gasped for air, and with a final pained gasp, Dean, in Kenneth's body, went still, relaxing into death in the chair, his tongue thick and hanging on his chest, his glasses slightly askew.

Sam tried to kick at his own body as he was strangled by his own hands, trying to stop Gary. Behind him he could hear Dean struggling with Kenneth, but trapped and unable to fight as they were, he knew it was futile. He had been strangled enough times to know that this one really was the end. They were finished. Long legs kicking, hands clanking against the back of the chair as he instinctively tried to fight back, he was already gasping for air as Gary murdered him. He tried shaking his head but nothing happened, he couldn't escape Gary's vice like grip, his visions was beginning to blacken. And then, abruptly, he became aware of the fact that he could no longer hear Dean behind him, and with a horrible moment of realisation, he realised he was all alone in the world, his brother was gone. And with that final revelation, Sam succumbed to the darkness, his head flopping back over the back of the chair, eyes rolling and tongue hanging out, a trickle of drool coming from the corner of his mouth as he too was murdered.

"That was kind of fun!" Gary said brightly, exhilarated as he observed his dead body, poking at it experimentally.

"Yeah, it was actually." Kenneth admitted with a grin, and Gary high fived him.

"You really are a genius. Now all we need to do is stitch up Felix. And you realise what we just did? We did something the devil himself couldn't do, we killed the Winchesters! Dude, we are legends!" he said excitedly, and Kenneth grinned, taking a hold of his body's wiry hair and grinning in malicious delight.

"You hear that Dean? You're dead! Don't worry, I'll take good care of your body." He said in a baby like voice before he allowed his head to drop back to his chest.

Opposite him, Gary was looking at his own dead body in delight.

"Your life's mine now Sam. You know, if you'd just let me have it the first time, all of this could have been avoided. Thanks for the cool new body, I'll think of you...not. See ya sucker!" he crowed allowing his head to flop useless over the back again, and grinning at each other, Gary and Kenneth left their apartment, leaving their dead bodies behind.

XX

Felix had everything ready, all he needed now was the boys. He went over the plan in his head again, confident he was ready.

The door then opened, revealing a grinning Sam and Dean, looking oddly flushed and very pleased with themselves.

"Did you have any luck finding the witches my boys?" Felix asked, betraying nothing, and Sam shook his head.

"None, you?" he asked, and Felix sighed theatrically.

"Alas, not a dicky bird. However, I have a plan." He told them, and Dean grinned.

"That's good, so do we." He said, moving towards Felix and raising his arm to perform the spell.

But to his shock, nothing happened, and Felix, aware of what he had just tried to do, turned away and grinned to himself as Sam looked at Dean in confusion. Dean then repeated the process, also receiving no luck, but he quickly lowered his hand again as Felix turned back to face them.

"Well how about we try my plan first and move from there? You see, these witches must leave a specific trace with the magic that they're using, so I plan to use a ritual of our own that will light them up like a Christmas tree. Good plan no? We light them up and hunt them down." He said, and Dean looked at him nervously.

"Are you sure it'll work? I mean, this room might not be very good for casting spells." He said worriedly as both he and Gary were trying to cast spells to no avail.

"I'm sure it's perfectly fine. Now, Dean my boy, if you could help me with the stuff I have in the bedroom, Sam, you get the altar ready, you remember the way yes? I told you yesterday." Felix said kindly, and Sam looked at Dean in panic as Felix led Dean through next door after he sent a quizzical look at his counterpart.

"These rotten witches need to be curbed quick sticks, you agree lad?" Felix asked jovially, and Dean nodded absently.

"Yeah, agreed."

"Yes, never liked witches. Horrid things, only cause problems if you ask me. Talentless usually." He mused and Kenneth balled his fist in frustration at the old man's comments.

"Oh Dean, what's the name of my car again?" he asked, and Dean looked at him nervously.

"Um, don't you know?" he asked hesitantly, and Felix sighed once more.

"I can't remember, the old brain box isn't what it once was. Any ideas?" he asked, but Dean shook his head.

"Sorry Felix." He admitted lamely, panicking inside, knowing he was being tested, but without their powers he couldn't do anything. True Felix was an old man, but still he was a hunting old man, and Gary was outside with no way of helping either.

"And you remember what you yelled after you woke up when we escaped from the hospital?" he asked musingly, and Dean shrugged.

"Ouch?" he ventured hopefully, and it was then that Felix moved.

Before Dean could do anything, the old man was on his feet, his cane taking his victim's legs out from under him, toppling him to the floor. As Dean struggled, Felix took out his arms too, dropping him to the floor, and with a quick stab, he injected his partial paralysis agent into Dean's body, before clocking him firmly on the back of the head with his cane, knocking him out.

"I'll teach you to try and deceive old Felix. Now for your partner in crime." He said menacingly, heading outdoors, catching Sam in the process of trying to leave.

"Heading somewhere?" he asked innocently, and Sam looked at him nervously.

"Um, I forgot something in the car." He said sheepishly, trying to escape.

"Oh, like the fact that you aren't Sam?" Felix challenged and Sam's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked in disbelief and Felix snorted in amusement.

"You and your little friend aren't the sharpest tools in the shed are you. I rumbled you earlier, you just didn't act like Sam and Dean. And since you changed first, I assume you're the leader of this little escapade. Well it ends now." He challenged, and Sam made to open the door, but Felix was there first, his cane catching him in the jaw.

Sam stumbled into the wall, then charged at Felix, who elegantly span out of the way before using his cane to shove him to the floor. Sam skidded to a stop, turning around desperately to try and cast a spell, but Felix was on him, hitting his wrist with his cane. Sam scrambled to his feet, nursing his sore wrist and Felix levelled his cane at him warningly.

"Enough!" he barked, but Sam didn't listen and made to grab the cane.

Felix was quicker than that however, slicing his foe's flesh with the paralysis agent. He then retreated steadily as an angry Sam bore down on top of him, leering menacingly. But as he forced Felix into the small corridor, he suddenly realised he was becoming more and more sluggish.

"What the hell?" he demanded, and Felix grinned.

"Paralysis agent. The show's over sonny jim. Now, away with you!" he growled and lunged, stabbing his cane into Sam's gut.

Sam dropped to his knees, and with a savage swing, Felix knocked him out too.

"Hah, that'll teach you to underestimate old Felix. Now, let's see shall we who you menaces are and end this caper once and for all." He growled, pulling two chairs to the centre of the room.

After clearing away the business part of the sigil that had stopped the witches using their powers (leaving the edges to make them believe they couldn't use their powers), he hauled Dean into one and took out his ropes, all with little charms of various sorts hanging off them and put them to task, tying Dean down. After some difficulty, he did the same with Sam, trapping them both in charmed ropes, and as he sat, recuperating over a cup of tea to get his breath back, he narrowed his eyes at the two captive witches.

"Now, when you two lads wake up, you and I are going to have a little natter. And woe betide you if you've harmed those boys in any way. Because if you have, you'll learn why one doesn't cross old Felix." He vowed as the room started to darken, making it impossible for Felix to notice the small stain appearing on the corner of the ceiling and spreading out like a puddle.

**Those little shits killed Sam and Dean! What the hell, what will we do now? (I'm going to melt its so damn warm)**

**But Felix is on the case, so does that mean all hope is lost? What will happen to Gary and Kenneth, the arrogant little sods. And now the FBI is getting ever closer. And what's with the weird stain?**

**But the cemetery, some shady shenanigans going on within the Perpurigo so just what will happen next?**

**Next chapter is of course the last of this story! I'll start tomorrow but I work Sunday so there's a good chance it wont be up till Monday but I'll try to have it up sooner.**

**But, despite all that, as always, please read and leave me lots of reviews, I like to read reviews, so please leave them, thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

Neglected Warning

Sam and Dean suddenly gasped in unison, hearing a loud clunk as they jerked up in their chairs, coughing and gagging. Dean absently rubbed his neck while Sam sat taking deep breaths as they tried to get their breathing back to normal.

"Dean?" he asked in a choked voice, after all he assumed Gary's body wasn't nearly as resistant to strangling as his own body was.

"Yeah Sammy?" he asked worriedly, looking at the handcuffs that had mysteriously sprang open and fallen to the floor without any incentive from them.

"Where we dead again?" his brother asked nervously, and Dean pondered the situation.

While he didn't want to admit he, he seriously believed that they had been dead. Both of them had been choked, and unable to do anything about it, he was sure that Gary and Kenneth had made sure the job was finished, they wouldn't have wanted to risk them escaping. And he had definitely felt his world go black, he could remember struggling and gagging for breath, for salvation, hearing Sam choking to death behind him...

"I kind of think we might have been Sammy. But since we're alive again, let's not mess with a good thing." He said, getting to his feet and groaning as he tried to get his limbs to work again.

"And was it them who got us out of the handcuffs, what's the point?" Sam asked musingly, and Dean shrugged.

"I don't know little brother." He said, and Sam looked at him quizzically.

"Alright, so, we did kind of die, again...how many times does that make it now, I've lost track." Sam complained and Dean grinned.

"Me too. But, it looks like we're alive, look no bodies to look at. Hey if they had killed us we better not have been stuck in these ugly bodies forever, there has to be a lot of girls in heaven." Dean complained, but desisted at the angry look Sam was shooting him.

"Dean don't you get it? We died again! Those little shits killed us, and suddenly, not that I'm complaining, we've been resurrected and we're free! How did that happen?" he demanded and Dean shrugged.

"How the hell should I know, I died the same as you did. But it's a good thing Sammy so we shouldn't mess with it." He said soothingly and Sam scowled.

"Please, when has something like this never came back to bite us in the ass?" he grumped, and Dean had to admit, the kid had a point.

"Ok...alright so, working under the theory that we did die, who could have resurrected us? Cas?" he asked, and Sam scowled.

"When has he ever been nearby when we've needed him? Besides ever since he killed Samandiriel we haven't seen hide or hair of him. Anyway, you heard him, he hasn't reached full power yet, he might be able to resurrect you," he said and Dean winced, knowing full well what Sam was implying there, it was his brother after all and hence a very loaded statement, "but he wouldn't be able to resurrect both of us. So who could have?" he asked suspiciously, and Dean frowned.

"No idea. Alright, hey?" he said, forcing Sam to look at him.

"First thing's first, you ok?" he asked, and Sam grinned ruefully.

"Dean, no offence buy can you hold off on the concerned big brother bit until we're back in our own bodies. It just seems weird coming from the specky little shit who just killed you." He pointed out, but Dean could hear the undercurrent of fear in his voice that he had long come to associate with Sam's fear of his brother dying.

"Alright. So we died again, fine, and we were somehow resurrected and freed. But until it does come back to bite us in the ass, I'm not going to look into it too closely." Dean said, taking careful note of the nervous expression on Sam's face. He didn't like it one little bit, and could feel a heart to heart marching with ill deserved confidence in the direction of their conversation, and like Sam said, if they did have to do brotherly stuff, he'd much rather be in his own body to do it. Which was what brought him to his next point.

"Alright, I've had it with these little bastards. Killing innocent people just so they can get the ingredients they need to switch bodies with us, then actually taking our bodies and using them to murder us? Not cool dude. So this is what we're gonna do. We're going to get to the hotel, convince Felix who we are, change our bodies back, and then kill the teenage disasters, agreed?" he asked and Sam nodded.

"Got it. Hey Dean?" Sam asked curiously as they made for the door to the apartment, eager to get out of these horrible bodies and back into their own as soon as possible.

"Yeah?"

"Know how it was our own bodies that killed us? Does that mean it's murder, suicide or something else?" Sam posed curiously, and Dean grinned.

"I wondered the same thing, but you're the one who went to college, you figure it out. That's way above my level." He admitted, grinning.

Hopefully, when all this was over and they got themselves back into their own bodies and into the car (he was going to kill Gary very slowly and painfully for scratching the Impala) pondering that question would keep Sam from playing I-Spy. Vowing to get back at his brother for making him endure that (only for enduring it, Sam kicking his ass at it didn't come into it at all, definitely not).

"Dean, if those robed nutjobs are in town, maybe running around town defenceless isn't such a good idea." Sam pointed out, and Dean stopped to consider it, rushing in had screwed things up for them before, such as when Walt and Roy had captured them the year before, and when Sam had gone after the alchemist.

"It's our bodies I'm worried about more actually. It's them they want, the first guy was meant to be blind, who's to say the others won't be too? But you're right, running around town without any weapon isn't a good idea. Problem is, those little thieves stole my baby and all our weapons, and they've got our phones too." He growled, and Sam glared.

Gary stealing his body once had been bad enough. He'd felt violated for weeks, and hurt as his brother hadn't figured out that he wasn't him even though the clues were glaringly obvious. He'd also felt sickened every time he thought of it, and the mess that Gary had left his body in hadn't amused him in the slightest. But while Gary had stolen his body the last time, and had partially stolen his identity, this time he had crossed the line. He had gone from being a kid carried away with his own cleverness and power into a true, dangerous threat. He had gone from body snatching and deal making into outright murder and identity theft. Gary had stolen his body, stolen his life, and had also taken the Impala, the weapons and worst of all, with the help of his little adoring minion, he had also taken Dean from him. They had then taken their lives from them, killing them in cold blood because they hadn't planned properly, and now Sam was seriously pissed off.

Time to go hunting.

"Alright, we need weapons, even sharp knives, or even ritual knives, they're witches they have to have them around here somewhere, they'll do. Then we need to get to those mewling little shits, turn back into us, you kick their asses, then we try and get out of here before the FBI and the nutjobs come after us all. Simple." He said casually and Dean grinned.

"We've been at this too long if you think that's simple. Right come on, I want out of this four eyed little dweeb's body as soon as I can." He grumbled, leading his brother to find a weapon before they headed to get their bodies back, and settle their scores with Gary and Kenneth.

XX

"I'll ask again, where are they?" Felix demanded, brandishing his cane at the two captive witches.

"Felix it's us!" Gary intoned in exasperation, and Felix looked at him as though he were vaguely disappointed.

"Please, you and I both know you aren't the Winchesters, and quite frankly I'm insulted you would think that I would believe it. Now, the boys if you please, and I must warn you, you are trying my patience to it's very limit, and I'm not a fellow you wish to be on the wrong side of when you are tied up and I have a dangerous cane which I can stick up your posterior to get you to cooperate. Now, where are Sam and Dean?" he demanded, branding the cane towards Gary, who gulped and went pale.

"I don't know." He said hopefully and Felix glared at him, brandishing his cane at the two young men in handcuffs tied to the chairs before him.

"I am about this close from rodgering you to death with this here cane. Now spill the magic beans and tell me where the actual Winchesters are!" he growled.

He was getting bored of this, they had been at it for over half an hour while he tried to figure out what had happened. As far as he could tell these blasted witches were involved in the strangeness of the boys, and from the looks of things seemed to have swapped bodies with them as it definitely wasn't Sam or Dean in those bodies. Which meant the witches had stolen them from their own bodies and now it was up to him to find where the boys really were.

"Alright, already, we'll tell you!" the one in Dean's body cried and he glowered.

"About time one of you boys started being a trifle more helpful. So, where are they?" he demanded and the one in Dean's body grinned maliciously.

"You can't do a thing about it now. See, we killed them. We killed, strangled the life out of them and left their cooling bodies in our apartment. It's over old man! We're Sam and Dean now, because the real ones are dead." Kenneth goaded snottily and Felix supported himself with his cane, his legs feeling weak.

They had killed Sam and Dean. He couldn't believe it, the Winchesters, the best hunters in the business, who had taken down two monarchs of Hell, derailed two apocalypses, killed the Mother of All and had thwarted the Leviathans mass takeover bid, were dead. These two bit rank amateurs had taken down Sam and Dean. Felix reeled. He had only known them for a short time that was true but he was fond of the boys. This just didn't make sense. How had two little hustlers like these little shits been able to take down Sam and Dean?

"Yeah, he's right, you've lost old man. Sam and Dean are dead, the Winchesters are gone and now their bodies are ours, so let us go and we might let you live!" Gary snarled, and Felix glared at him.

"You have just killed two of the best hunters in the world, people I count amongst my friends, and you expect me to let you go? After you killed the Winchesters and murdered all those people? Enough is enough. I shall do my duty." Felix said grimly as the two captives started struggling.

"Look, we're not going to kill anyone else, you can just let us go, please we don't want to die!" Kenneth protested, struggling in his chair.

Felix glared down at them.

"Neither did everyone you've killed between you. Why, what could possibly have possessed you to kill all those people, and why should the reason deter me from my task?" Felix asked, opening a small briefcase, lined with memory foam containing the small daggers he used for various purposes, and picked out the one with the green handle (for witch killings) before turning back to Gary and Kenneth.

"You don't know what it's like, the quest to be popular, girls looking at you like you're some sort of disgusting freak..."

Felix raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not, I was a grammar school boy before Oxford. Wait, is this what all this has been about? You killed all those people so you could steal Sam and Dena's bodies and make yourself more popular?"

Gary, in Sam's body, glared up at him, struggling at his bonds.

"My girlfriend left me, just cast me aside! What was I supposed to do? I had to get her back, but I didn't have a chance as me, so I took Sam's body! She always liked him, she never liked me. I was going to win her back in my great new body but you couldn't just back off and leave us all alone could you!" Gary raged and then Kenneth joined in.

"You didn't leave me alone either! I was always looked over, disliked, hated, made a fool of and bullied, and these bodies are great, people take notice of us in them but because of you we can't even enjoy them! All we wanted was a better life and you're trying to ruin it!" he raged at him and Felix took a step back, flabbergasted by what he had just heard.

They had done all this, killed so many people, including the Winchesters, so that they could feel better about themselves, feel more attractive, more popular? He had never heard of anything like this before. They had committed mass murder with the express aim of stealing a body that they thought was better than their own just so they could apparently get more out of their lives than they had been doing. Felix truly despaired for the youth of today, he truly did.

"You are foul, doing everything you've done as part of some popularity contest, to get girls to like you! You sicken me, and I must now pass judgement on you both. For your crimes, the punishment is death, and as a hunter I am honour bound to see said sentence through. This must be the first time I have not felt any remorse for what I am about to do. For you two truly deserve everything that happens to you for what you have done. This ends now!" Felix said angrily, raising the knife.

And then someone hammered on the door, making Felix drop his knife in surprise.

"Help!" Gary yelled, until Felix shoved a balled up cloth into each of their mouths, and made his way nervously to the door.

"I hope that isn't the fuzz, or this will be tough to explain." He muttered to himself, peering through the keyhole, terrified he would see police officers on the other side.

To his partial relief, it wasn't police officers but two young men, one tall and lanky the other small and dumpy and not at all a prize winner in his humble opinion.

"Can I help you? You see I'm rather preoccupied at the moment, I have guests over and we're going to take in a show in a bit so if could come back later, I'd be most appreciative, that's the ticket!" he called through the door, and technically he wasn't lying he was going to a show, one of those open air ones that had a bonfire as the main attraction.

"Felix, it's us!" Sam yelled through the door, and behind the door, Felix frowned.

"I don't know an 'us'." He said in confusion, and he saw as the smaller one rolled his eyes.

"Felix, open the door, it's us, Sam and Dean! And for the first time in our lives I'm willing to admit Sam's the better looking out of the two of us." He said, and Sam grinned and turned to him.

"I'll remember you said that." He teased and Dean glared.

"Only in this body smartass. Felix, open up!" he yelled.

Behind the door, Felix wanted to believe them but he didn't dare allow himself to celebrate their return from the grave. Firstly, while he had heard of their rather frequent resurrections, he hadn't dealt with one personally, and secondly, it could all be an elaborate trap.

"Alright, but first, prove you are who you say you are! The usual tests won't work as it's a body swap. Alright, your starter for ten, no conferring, what is the name of my car?" he asked and the one who was meant to be Dean answered.

"Agatha, after Agatha Christie, but not Miss Marple, you don't like her, only Poirot. And your last car was called Jessica after the lady in Murder She Wrote." He recited, and Felix had to admit, he was impressed Dean had remembered that. Apparently so was Sam who was looking at him in shock too.

"You never listen to me like that!" he protested and Dean grinned.

"Yes I do, I just don't follow up on anything you say." He said with a wink making Sam scowl.

"Alright, second question, what was the first thing Dean yelled upon waking after the attack back in Montana?" Felix challenged, and Sam answered.

"He said 'Sammy' just like he usually does when we get thrashed and he has a mini panic attack." He said with a grin, and Dean frowned thoughtfully.

"You know I'm beginning to think all the bad guys were right, we really do depend on each other too much." He mused, as Felix thought of another question.

"What was the clue in the crossword you helped me answer?"

"Ten across, the answer was Winchester." Dean replied, and Felix was nearly convinced it was indeed them.

"And what happened on our way out of the hospital when we made our escape?" he asked, and Sam replied.

"An angel appeared and you shot at him from one of the bullets in your hat." He answered, making Dean turn to face him irritably.

"Hey you didn't tell me there was a freaking angel involved!" he scolded making Sam look sheepish.

"Oh I am glad to see you lads in one piece." Felix said fondly, opening the door and ushering them inside.

"Great to see you too Felix, those little knobs didn't give you any trouble did they?" Dean asked and he shook his head.

"Course not, they're no match for old Felix. Come on, they're eagerly awaiting your arrival." He said with savage delight, leading them into the room where he had the two boys imprisoned.

"Hello boys." Dean said in a menacing voice and both the young witches used their bodies to look around at them in abject alarm and terror.

"Hmm, can see why Crowley gets off on saying that to us." Dean commented as both witches looked at them with wide eyes, making Sam grin as he too entered the room.

"Yeah, I hope we don't look so terrified when he does it though, not really a good look for us is it?" he asked mildly, and Felix nodded.

"Quite agree old chap. Now, how about we do a bit of jiggerypokery and put those expressions of fear and abject terror on the right faces?" he asked, and Sam nodded.

"Couldn't agree more. But it doesn't seem right does it Dean? I mean, it's bad enough that they stole our bodies, but they freaking tried to kill us on top of it!" Sam hissed as the two kids mumbled desperately, fearing what the Winchesters would do to them.

"Yeah, good point Sammy. After all the trouble they've caused, we should hurt them, But I don't think we should do it until we're happily back in our own bodies and kick the living crap out of the little murders. Felix, care to do the honours?" Dean growled, as Kenneth shook in fear from his body.

"I would be obliged to son. I have a book of spells for just such occasions, now where the hangment is that book then?" Felix muttered to himself, plodding through to his room as Sam and Dean secured their temporary bodies together with handcuffs, standing back to back so the two witches wouldn't be able to escape once they were back in their own bodies.

Felix returned, an old looking book in hand and removed the cloths from the mouths of their captives, prompting Gary to turn and look at them in shock.

"How are you alive? We killed you! You were dead, I know you were dead! How did you come back?" he wailed in a panic and Dean grinned evilly at him.

"See, we're pretty good at coming back. Yeah, we think you did kill us, but for whatever reason, we came back, and now, you're screwed because when we're through with you, you won't be coming back." He vowed dangerously and Gary looked imploringly at him, full on puppy dog eyes.

Dean grinned. It didn't work when it wasn't Sam behind those eyes.

"Please, I know we did wrong, you can have your bodies back and we'll go away, you'll never hear from us again, we'll never use magic again I swear!" Kenneth whined, and Sam glared at him.

"Shut up you little cretin. You really think you're just going to walk away after fourteen people, sixteen if you include us, are dead because of you? You're having a laugh. And don't you dare beg from my brother's mouth you ghastly little shit. You're both as bad as each other, whining that your life is so unfair just because you can't get a couple of girls or because you're unpopular. Big deal, your lives suck. We deal with a thousand times more crap than you deal with every day and we don't want to swap bodies with anyone." He growled, and Gary looked at him pleadingly.

"You've never been dumped! Nora loved me for a little while but I could always tell she wanted something more, and first chance she got, she dumped my ass! She hated me, was repulsed by me, just like all girls! Wouldn't you want to change that? Our lives sucked, we were picked on, kicked at, bullied, mocked, and it never got any better! I just wanted my life not to suck!" he wailed, and Dean scowled furiously at him.

"You wanted your life not to suck so you go around killing innocent people for a new body? You're revolting! You think that that's ok, killing a dozen innocent people just so you can feel better about yourselves?" he demanded in contempt and Kenneth glared at them through tear filled eyes.

"You don't understand! We wanted to be popular, cared about, loved, but no one cared about us! So we stuck together, we just wanted the world to take notice and stop treating us like we're dirt! It isn't fair! Why should we suffer just because we didn't get looks or popularity? We want to be happy too!" he whined, and Dean had to restrain Sam before he launched himself at him.

"You think I like seeing this? It's my body he's whining out of about how crappy his life is compared to other peoples." He murmured, and it did stop Sam who turned around to face him with a knowing grin and Dean, choosing to take the mature and responsible approach, replied in such a way.

"Oh shut up." He grumbled, as Sam turned away to hide a grin.

"Ah-ha! Here's the blighter! Right you boys ready to go back into your own bodies?" Felix asked, finally finding the right page and donning his monocle.

"Definitely. Then I'm ready to kick these bodies into oblivion." Sam growled as he and Dean sat down with a gun trained on them by Felix's other hand.

"You can't just rush into something like this, you need ingredients, looks like we'll be keeping your bodies then. So, if you just let us go..." Gary said, but a look from Felix shut him up.

"Actually, as it's a reversal, I don't need anything other than the ability to speak. Now..."

"Wait, if he's doing that the thing he did to our powers must be down!" Kenneth said, and began chanting, but Dean grabbed Felix's cane and whacked his own body and Sam's across the jaw, shutting them up as Felix began to chant.

As the two captives began to open their mouths again, Dean once more hit them as a cold wind blew through the apartment. With that, all four bodies went rigid, Gary and Kenneth's bodies falling painfully to the floor as Sam and Dean's went rigid in their chairs. Felix continued to chant, watching as red lights began to swirl in the room, and decided to focus his cane on Gary and Kenneth's bodies rather than Sam and Dean's as the spell began to take effect. Four lassos of red and blue energy suddenly swirled into existence, forcing themselves down each boy's throat as their bodies jerked in response to the unwanted magical intrusion. Felix continued to chant, as the red ones ripped themselves out of Gary and Kenneth's body, and the blue ones did the same to Sam and Dean's, all four of them screaming as they were transferred, Gary and Kenneth's spirits kicking and screaming as they were ripped out of the bodies they wanted to stay inside, Sam and Dean virtually whooping as the lassos put them back in their own bodies, and they could feel their spirits expanding as they once more returned to where they were meant to be.

"That's better. Now, for my next trick, bibbity, bobbity, boo!" Felix said cheerfully as the two young witches and the two hunters groaned, freeing the hunters from their bonds and then clamping the two witches together.

"Yes! Sweet, yummy, Deanny goodness!" Dean said excitedly, standing up and stretching and touching his entire body to make sure it was there.

"Please never say that again. Oh it feels good to be back. Right you little twerp, what the hell have you been doing to my body?" Sam demanded, delighted to be back in his own body and making sure the little creep had not indulged in BDSM when he was out of his body like he had last time.

"No, this isn't fair, put us back, we deserve those bodies!" Kenneth wailed, earning him a look of contempt from Dean.

"The only thing you deserve is a good kicking, which I'll get round to in a minute." He growled menacingly, and Kenneth wisely shut up as Sam checked that everything was all present and correct before turning to face Gary, his expression furious. He then seized the boy's hair and threw both witches back onto the couch, making them whimper.

"Why did you have to ruin everything, our lives were good, and you were meant to be dead but you just had to screw me over, lust like everyone else!" Gary screamed, getting angrier by the minute.

"Yeah, life sucks, deal with it. Right, you okay Sammy?" Dean asked, and Sam nodded.

"Think so, I'll feel a hell of a lot better when we take care of this...pair..." he answered distractedly, as he craned his neck to look around the room, stopping when he saw something in the corner that caught his eye.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, vowing immediate and lethal revenge on the little shit that had caused this mess if his brother had so much as broken a nail.

"What is it son?" Felix asked, and Sam pointed to the ceiling.

"Is that blood?" he asked, and everyone in the room, including Gary and Kenneth who stopped fidgeting and whimpering to look up at the patch on the ceiling.

Dean looked curiously, and gave Felix a nervous look.

"Yeah, it is." He said worriedly, and Felix looked at both walls, ignoring the two struggling witches on the sofa as he did so.

"Come to think of it, I haven't heard anything from anyone all day, in any direction." He said worriedly, and Dean frowned before turning to an increasingly nervous Sam.

"And there wasn't anyone on the door which is kind of what you would expect from a place like this right?" he asked nervously, and Sam nodded.

"Yeah."

"And there's always a doorman on the door as well. I have an inkling that we are in a spot of bother old man. Let's have a butchers outdoors shall we?" he asked, heading for the door.

"What's going on?" Gary asked in a scared voice, and Sam glared at him.

"It doesn't matter what's going on because you're just going to sit there and keep your mouth shut alright?" he hissed as Felix peered out the door and immediately backed away, looking pale.

"Felix?" Dean asked nervously.

"You recall the chap who beat you within an inch of your life back in Montana?" he asked, and the brothers nodded, really not liking where he could be going with this.

"Yeah..." Dean said nervously, and Felix pursed his lips.

"Well there are two similar such chaps at flanking the door, and that's not all. All of their victims," he said in distaste, point his cane at the captive witches, "are also outside by the looks of things and are most likely hear to get revenge on the ones who killed them in the first place." He explained and Gary looked at them in shock.

"Wait, what? No, you guys have to protect us, we're your prisoners please!" he pleaded, and Dean shot him a look of contempt.

"I don't think we'll bother somehow. Get behind the sofa, we'll deal with this lot. Felix, we're going to need weapons, if these guys are out there, they're here for us and I don't fancy a Night of the Living Dead scenario." Dean said anxiously, before he turned with a grin to Sam.

"Try not to break your hand." He reminded, making Sam glare.

"Bite me." He retorted as Felix headed into his bedroom.

"Wait, you're just going to leave us tied up here when they're knocking down the door? You have to let us go!" Kenneth complained and Dean shot him a look of contempt.

"Believe me, the idea appeals to me. Because you would have to go through however many of your victims are outside in order to get out, and the robed dudes we told you about on top of that. But, exciting though that is, I want to beat the crap out of you myself for everything you've done so why should they get to have all the fun?" Dean asked, and their two captives wisely went silent.

"Here." Felix said, passing a sword to each of the boys, making Dean grin.

"Hey, I'm like Jack Sparrow!" he said happily, swishing it excitedly through the air, and Sam grinned.

"More like Elizabeth Turner." He teased, making Dean shoot him a perturbed look.

"Well that makes you Davy Jones then." He retorted and Felix stepped in between them in exasperation.

"You do remember that there's a group of people outside wanting to kill us? Now, you two miscreants, sit behind the sofa and stay there. We have work to do." He ordered, and Sam roughly shoved the two body snatchers behind the sofa without preamble, making them yelp in pain as they fell to the ground.

Dean was at the door, peering desperately through the peephole.

"Uh oh, a chick and a different looking bald dude are coming. He's bringing axes off his belt. He's raising them in the air. Sweet mercy, he's aiming them at the door!" Dean yelped, clambering back as two axes sliced into the door, making the entire thing shake with the impact.

"Are there zombies out there lad?" Felix asked, and Dean nodded.

"Definitely looks like it, we need silver..."

"Fear not my friend, for my blades are lined with silver. I'm not as daft as I look you know." He said mildly, making the others grin as the door was hammered with axes again. There was low muttering on the other side, and just as Dean considered venturing forward to have a look, the door was blown in, revealing a woman with a burned face with her arm up, and the tall, tank like leader of the dudes in robes, this one with axes in his hands and no eye sockets. Behind him were four more of the ones who had originally attacked them, and combined with them were the various slightly decomposed and autopsied bodies, including the girl who Dean had tried to set Sam up with. As the dust from the fallen door settled, the two leaders entered the room, both of them smiling maliciously.

"You always have to do things the old fashioned way General. Much easier just to blow down the door." The woman said, and the general nodded before turning his empty sockets onto Dean, Sam and Felix.

"The Winchesters and their ally. I am General Delphus. This is Wendy. And we are here to put an end to you at long last." He said, and Dean looked at him sceptically.

"Really? Can't imagine why you would want to do that, we've not done anything to you, other than slice your buddy's head off. Who the hell are you lot?" he demanded angrily, and Delphus smirked before turning to Wendy, and she noted as all three men facing her recoiled slightly at the sight of her burned visage.

"It doesn't matter who we are, what matters is our plan." She purred, and Sam looked at her, unimpressed.

"Thanks for the Bane impression lady. Now, what do you want?" he challenged.

Delphus raised a hand and the soldiers trooped in, the zombies shuffling in behind them.

"We want you dead, the council has ordered it, so it must be. Gentlemen," he said, twirling his two blood stained axes in his hand, "kill them all, including the witches behind the couch." He ordered, and with that, the zombies and the robed attackers charged as one.

The boys were immediately thrown on the defensive as the four bald and scarred men came at them, their quarterstaffs extended to try and kill them. The zombies then swarmed over them, with Felix hard pressed to keep them at bay as they tried to overtake him and the boys, while several other zombies tried to kill a screaming Gary and Kenneth. At the back of the room, Wendy was watching with great interest as the Winchesters battled for their lives.

Sam, being the taller, had something of an advantage. He kicked at two of the zombies, one of which was Carmen, that were trying to kill him, before blocking the swing of the bald man trying to take his head off. Sam then danced out of the way of another assassin's attack, grimacing as the other zombie leapt onto his back, trying to drive its sharp teeth into his neck. Sam reversed against the wall, dazing the zombie and pushed off, slicing up at the heads of the two assassins he was dealing with.

Dean however had other problems. Also beset by two assassins, he had four of the zombies trying to kill him at the same time, and he was rapidly running out of room as they pushed him towards the wall, the quarterstaffs of the assassins signifying death coming at him every second. Dean blocked their concerted attack with his sword, then grunted as two of the zombies charged him, knocking him into the air and slamming him down on his back. The zombies were on him in an instant, and desperately, Dean brandished the sword to make them retreat while the two assassins came at him. Rolling back to his feet, he lunged at one of the assassins, crying out as a zombie that he missed bit into his arm, making him growl in pain and swing the sword at the zombie who had attacked him.

In the middle of the room, however, Felix was faring slightly better. Although standing on the table and surrounded by zombies, and under the watchful scrutiny of Wendy and Delphus, he was quite relaxed as the zombies clambered up onto the table one by one. Twirling, he dug his silver edged cane right into the neck of one of the zombies, watching with satisfaction as Wendy staggered as a result when the zombie came to a stop. She, as expected, was the zombie master, and taking her out would deal with the various zombies in the room. His cane, now stripped of the protective casing that made it look mostly harmless had been stripped, leaving him the long rapier like sword with the normal blade tip attached. With one zombie down, he turned his attention to the next one before taking that one out with a well placed swing, decapitating the body. Once more Wendy staggered, and with a gesture, the zombies were pulled from the boys and onto Felix, who gulped as he saw that he was now overwhelmed.

Gary and Kenneth had struggled to their feet, and were edging towards the door when Delphus spotted them and moved to intercept them.

"No, please, we can help, just let us live!" Gary yelled desperately, raising both their hands to protect them as Delphus swung his axe down, slicing right through the chains that had bound them.

"I will kill my enemies honourably. Now, defend yourselves!" he boomed, his axes glinting as he moved to attack the two witches.

"All witnesses must die you see." Wendy purred, watching in satisfaction as Felix was knocked from the table the same time as Sam and Dean took a heavy blow to the stomach from a quarterstaff.

Delphus swung his axes, ready to take both witches heads when Gary, on pure instinct, desperately tried to channel his powers, and to his great shock, Delphus, with a huff of surprise, was blown backwards off his feet, crashing into Wendy and making both of them fall with a shriek.

Sam, Dean and Felix looked up as the two leaders tried to disengage themselves from each other, and realising their preoccupation, they began to push the advantage. Sam came at the leading assassin, his sword a blur as he moved against the main one trying to kill him. With his companion and the zombies adjusting to this new change of pace, Sam's chosen victim was suddenly being forced back under Sam's offensive. Sam then kicked the man in the gut, and after warding off the swarming zombies with a well placed swing of his sword, he then followed through on his spinning arc and plunged his sword right through the chest of the assassin. The sightless, scarred eyes looked at him as though in shock, and then the face morphed into a wicked grin. Sam withdrew the sword and with a mighty swing, he sent the assassin's head flying across the room, allowing his body to fall to the floor in a bloody, spewing heap.

Delphus looked up in shock as he saw one of the Ancilla fall. Clearly they had underestimated these Winchesters.

As some of Felix's zombies peeled off to deal with Sam, Felix was given a moment to relax before he went back into the throng. Bones creaking, he did still manage a graceful pirouette, finishing with a final slash that took the head off another zombies, once more weakening Wendy. As the zombies leapt at him at one, Felix embarked upon a truly elegant display of swordmanship, slicing up three more zombies and forcing them into retreat as he pushed his advantage upon the reeling zombies that he was duelling.

Dean smirked as he saw his little brother draw first blood. Jumping up onto the sofa to escape the lunge of one of the assassins, he leapt forward, tackling the other assassin with his shoulder and slamming him to the floor. The assassin behind him raised his staff to end him, and Dean just caught the look of alarm in his brother's eyes before he rolled off his victim, allowing his companion to run him through. Delphus snarled in fury as he saw this turn of events, he had now lost two of the Ancilla, and they had lost some of the zombies too.

"Take the brats, it's time I joined the battle!" Wendy snarled, and Delphus nodded, moving towards the shaking cowards that were Gary and Kenneth.

Wendy then closed on the boys, casting spells that further added to the chaos that was the battle.

"Focus on the zombies, it will weaken her!" Felix yelled, yelping as one zombie got too close.

Over on the other side of the room, Gary and Kenneth, continually backing away from Delphus, heard Felix's order, and smirked. Nodding to Kenneth, both of them raised their hands, and as Wendy raised a hand to strike at Dean, a strong wind blasted her across the room, slamming her into the wall with a dull thud. As the witch snarled and turned her attention to them, the momentary loss of concentration in their mistress had allowed the boys to gain the upper hand. With a well placed flurry and stab, Felix brought down two more zombies, as Dean took the head off another, and Sam, hating himself, ran through Carmen's body with his own sword. Delphus then swung his axes down at the two witches, but Kenneth shoved Gary out of the way as he ducked, making Delphus catch his strike in the wall. As he struggled to remove his blades from the wall, Gary and Kenneth turned to face him, casting a spell at the general, who snarled in contempt at their weak efforts.

Dean blocked the lunge of his remaining assassin, beginning to force him back as Sam did the exact same thing. With Felix now dealing with the last of the zombies, Wendy struggling to get to her feet, and Gary and Kenneth trapped by an increasingly angry Delphus, the battle was in full swing. Sam blocked another strike with his sword and grabbed the wrist of his remaining attacker, wrenching it as hard as he could. The assassin stumbled, allowing Sam to make the most of this. Bringing the sword back, he plunged the blade right through his attackers chest, and wasted no time pulling it from the assassins body before slicing off his head, spraying the walls with blood. Sam then grabbed the quarterstaff and rushed to help Dean, knocking back the zombies, now only a third of their original number, that remained and were swarming him.

Felix took out another zombie before heading over to also assist Dean, as Gary and Kenneth blasted Delphus over the room with their conjoined strength. As the general roared in fury, Gary grinned, seeing that the way was now open.

"Come on, while we have a chance!" he urged, and before Sam or Dean could do anything to stop them the two witches were making for the door, casting a spell that forced Wendy to defend herself as they rushed for the door.

"Not so fast!" Delphus snarled, throwing one of his axes in a tight arc through the air, grinning as it found its target.

Sam slammed Dean's assassin with his stolen quarterstaff, and as the villains stumbled, Dean stabbed his sword right through his head, dropping the last of the assassins bodies to the floor. Delphus gave a roar, extending his hand to the door as his axe swung around the corner from the corridor and landed back in his hand as he prepared to finish the Winchesters.

"A little help would be most appreciated!" Felix cried, surrounded by the remaining zombies, and grinning at each other, as Delphus started to get to his feet and Wendy finally lowered her shield so she could re-enter the battle, they threw the quarterstaffs like spears through the air, right at the witch. Delphus swore in surprise, leaping out of the way as the two staffs whistled through the air. Wendy gave a shriek as both staffs stabbed into her shoulders, pinning her to the wall with a scream.

With the witch screaming in pain, the zombies were without their leader, and with a smile of victory, Felix fell upon the last of the confused zombies as Sam and Dean decapitated the two in their way, glaring at General Delphus, who turned his sightless eyes onto them and snarled menacingly, his bloodied axes raised.

"See, it isn't so easy for your goons to thrash us when we aren't being ambushed." Dean snarled, and Delphus chuckled darkly.

"Perhaps not. We did underestimate you, there is no denying that. But, your race is run boys. It's over." He vowed, brandishing his axes as Sam and Dean stood together, ready for his attack.

Outside Kenneth and Gary were almost to the elevator when Kenneth became aware of Gary lagging behind him.

"Come on, hurry up, nobody in there wants us alive!" he urged, and then his eyes widened as he saw the trail of blood that had followed them from the room, and following it with his eyes, he saw it led up to Gary, who had gone incredibly pale and was shaking weakly.

"Gary!" Kenneth cried, taking a hold of his crush and helping him to the wall, which upon leaning against, he slid down, leaving a bloody smear all the way down it, coughing weakly.

"Sorry dude, looks like I'm going nowhere." He complained breathlessly, coughing up some blood, and Kenneth leaned him forward gently to see the large gash that had been left by one of Delphus' axes embedding themselves in the back of the guy he loved.

"No, I can help you, heal you!" Kenneth wailed and Gary coughed mockingly.

"I'm done for. This is all their fault, they couldn't just let us have what we wanted, no it had to be about them. I hate you!" he cried pathetically to the people still fighting in the room, not that they heard him.

"Wait, Gary no, don't die, don't do this. Please, I..." he whispered, stroking Gary's face, and Gary shrugged.

"Say it if you want." He gasped, and Kenneth's eyes filled with tears.

"I love you." He muttered and Gary snorted in amusement.

"Yeah, you do. I just didn't notice. Come to think of it, you probably would have been less hassle than all the girls out there. At least I know you're just as pathetic as me." He snorted weakly, and Kenneth reeled from this cold treatment.

"Gary, I..."

"Save it. You were my friend. A good friend, and I didn't realise that, Sam was right about that. The dickhead. That's what made you such a good friend, because you were just like me. I'm sorry I got you into this. Sam and Dean...they ruined everything. They didn't want us to be happy. This is all...their...fault...all...their...fault...for... our...crappy...live..." Gary said, and with a final weak breath, Gary's head slumped on his chest and he breathed no more.

"Gary?" Kenneth asked weakly, but received no response.

He was all alone. Gary was dead, gone, murdered because the Winchesters couldn't let anything go. They had taken Gary from him. Kenneth screamed in anger and pain as he realised that he had just lost the person he loved most in the entire world. Gary was gone, the one person who was his friend, the only person he had ever loved...dead. Gone. Taken from the one who truly loved him, and leaving him sitting here in the love of his life's blood out there in the hallway. Gary had been taken from him, and now Kenneth was all alone.

He would never find anyone else like him, never be a friend, never be liked again. The Winchesters, it was them who had taken Gary from him. And without him, what was the point in living anymore?

He would make them pay, he would make them all pay, he would show them!

Snarling angrily, he headed back to the room where the battle took place.

Wendy was still pinned in place and Felix was still battling the zombies, leaving Sam and Dean to face Delphus alone.

"This ends, now!" Delphus roared and went straight for Dean, axes glinting in the sunlight streaming through the window.

He fell upon Dean, his lethal blades coming at Dean from what seemed like all directions. Sam rushed forward to try and help his brother, but Wendy, who had forced out on staff from her left shoulder, beckoned and knocked Sam off his feet allowing Delphus and Dean to go at it together. Delphus tried to decapitate Dean and slice him in two at once, and Dean reeled backwards, barely blocking the attack as the general carried on his onslaught. Dean knocked the blades away and stabbed right for Delphus, but rather than flinching, Delphus brought his blade down, knocking Dean's aim into the floor. Delphus swung both axes to cut Dean in two but Dean, barely recovering, backpedalled and barely managed to avoid the attack before going for Delphus' neck, but the general was far too wise for that. He blocked with one axe, and with his free one, he cut right into Dean's shoulder, making Dean yell in pain and drop his sword. Delphus then cut right into Dean's side, dropping him to his knees, and as Delphus raised his axes to end the elder pain addled Winchester, Sam appeared from nowhere, blocking the swing that would have cut Dean's head off.

"Get away from my big brother." He snarled, forcing Delphus off with a shove, and Dean used the last of his coherency to get his sword.

"Sammy!" he cried, flinging him the sword, and now armed with two swords, Sam went for Delphus, blades clanging in the room as they duelled.

Sam came in high, forcing Delphus to orient his axes to block his potentially lethal attacks. Delphus then blocked a further attack as Sam, all rage and strength, pushed at Delphus, forcing him back as they battled. Wendy had gotten herself loose and had sunk down the wall, gasping for breath as Delphus and Sam battled. Delphus shoved Sam off balance, cutting down at him to force him backwards, and as Sam staggered, Delphus took his chance, diving and slicing one axe into Sam's leg. Sam cried out in pain, but stabbed upward, impaling Delphus' shoulder, making the general grunt before he kicked Sam in the jaw, knocking him back and landing him on Dean's sprawled feet, one of his swords flying from his grip as he did so. Sam tried one last time, getting to his knees and stabbing at Delphus' upper leg, stabbing him through the leg, making the general grunt before he drove his axe into Sam's shoulder. Sam cried out in pain as Delphus ran his blade into Sam's upper right arm, falling back to stir weakly on Dean's legs, as Dean tried to shelter his little brother. Delphus smiled gloatingly when a sharp blade sliced the back of his leg, making him gasp at the sudden pain, and he turned to see an angry Felix glowering at him.

"I'd advise you to step away from those boys old bean. Now, en garde." He said stoutly, putting his left hand behind his back and raising his cane.

"You are no match for me old man." Delphus sneered, and Felix just smiled.

"Felix..." Dean whispered as Sam tried to get up, blood soaking the two of the,

Delphus swung, with Felix easily blocking. He swung again with both axes, and with an elegant twirl, Felix blocked both attacks, smirking easily.

"Nice try, after you dear fellow." He said with a confident grin, and Delphus snarled, and pounced, axes swinging through the air.

And it was then that Sam and Dean were watching transfixed as the two duelled. Felix was a blur, blocking all of Delphus's attack with his cane sword, one hand behind his back as he did so. And then Felix made his move, pushing and lunging, feinting and stabbing, and to the surprise of everyone inside the room, Delphus was steadily forced back until Felix locked their blades together.

"Champion fencer at Oxford old man. Ah ah ah, touché pussy cat!" he said smugly, blocking another of Delphus' attacks.

"Impossible!" Delphus snarled, and Felix grinned.

"Not so old man. See?" he asked, and attacked.

Twirling into action, greatly belying his age, Felix started to hammer away at Delphus' defences, his sword battling Delphus back, forcing the weakened general onto the defensive. Lunging for the right, Felix grazed Delphus' leg, making the general cry out as the old man pressed his advantage. He continued to batter away at Delphus' defences, his sword swishing and lunging, going high and going low, the man a blur as he battled, his sword clanging as he stabbed up and down, blocked and feinted and then smirked, sensing victory.

"You see, the problem with using two weapons is that it means your grip is weaker!" he said, taking a upward lunge at Delphus' neck.

Delphus reeled backwards, and it was then that Felix made his move, catching one axe on his blade and with a flourish, knocked it from his hand, sending it flying through the air. Felix then pressed the attack, twirling, hacking and stabbing as Delphus was steadily forced backwards.

At the wall, Wendy snarled, this wasn't going well. Time to leave. Gesturing out into the corridor, she opened the portal and hauled herself to her feet.

"General, we're leaving!" she snapped, hobbling to the door, as Sam and Dean weakly tried to get to their feet to stop her.

Felix slammed his sword into Delphus' axe, knocking his last weapon from his hand. Delphus snarled, not believing his defeat when Wendy gestured, knocking Felix off his feet and sending him crashing into the wall. Delphus snarled and beckoned for his axes, and ran after Wendy, who stopped short as Kenneth appeared right in front of her.

"You took him from me!" he yelled, and she rolled her eyes before blasting him into the open portal with a gesture.

Hearing Kenneth scream, she then jumped in and after a last sightless look around, Delphus climbed through the portal, which shut with a flash of light, leaving the three companions getting to their feet in the room.

"Oh she's crossed a line! Look at that, she's squashed me hat!" Felix complained, his large hat having been crushed when he had hit the wall, making it look like someone had sat on it.

"Felix, that was awesome, you went Yoda on his ass!" Dean said excitedly, and he gave a mock bow.

"Old school fencer. I suspect it was luck more than anything, I doubt he's had decent competition for a while, but either way it saved us. And now, we have a problem. The FBI as soon as they hear of this, will be all over the place, especially when they find all the dead bodies in my hotel room for whatever reason. Now, here's the plan chaps. You two, get out of here, go back to your motel, get your things and leave the state, head for New York, I shall meet you there."

"Felix, we need to..." Sam said, but he shook his head.

"No my lad, you don't need to. We will talk, but later, in New York's relative safety. Leave all this to old Felix, the most important thing is getting you boys to safety. So go, get patched up and leave all this to me. I shall see you there." He promised, and Dean gently started to guide Sam from the room, and as they emerged into the corridor, they saw Gary's body, his glassy eyes staring at the floor, sitting there undisturbed.

"Well, at least he got his comeuppance. Where is his acolyte I ponder?" Felix asked, and Sam frowned.

"I don't know, but knowing our luck we will see him again. Be careful Felix, and when we see you, dinner's on us." He said, and Felix smiled.

"I don't doubt it. Now, scram you rascals!" he urged fondly, and both boys, limping and sore, stained with blood, escaped the hotel and left Felix behind.

XX

"I don't believe this situation has ever arisen before General. I can't remember a time when you actually failed." Ophanim said in disbelief, as Delphus scowled.

"I am not accustomed to failure. Allow me time to heal, or heal me yourselves, I will take the entire Ancilla out and crush the Winchesters for this outrage!" he stormed, but desisted at a glare from Ember.

"You'll do no such thing. You have never gotten so personal before, you won't start now. Their humiliation of you is irrelevant. Oh, and for the record general I do not appreciate you stealing my handmaiden without my consent, is that clear?" she snarled, and after a meek nod, she continued.

"Clearly we have underestimated these Winchesters. A solitary Ancilla failed, as did a squad, backed up by a troupe of zombies and with the added powers of Wendy and of the good general himself. This is what happens when you send a sword to do a dagger's work." She purred, and Zain looked at her curiously.

"You wish to deal with them yourself?" he asked, and she smirked.

"Yes dear Zain I do. I have a little plan up my sleeves that will bring them neatly into my lap. And once they're there, I can crush them." She vowed, and Seraphim smiled curiously.

"Well I'm sure all of us wish to hear this plan of yours Ember. Enlighten us wouldn't you?" he asked, and she smiled, her eyes flashing yellow as she did so.

XX

"You found everyone like this?" Tyers asked kindly to the old man in the top hat, and wiping his eyes with his handkerchief, he nodded.

"Indeed I did, coming in, you see I was out buying myself a new top hat...and I found them all dead! Everyone, and some of them in the most brutal way, absolutely terrifying!" the old man gushed and she patted him kindly on the back.

"It'll be alright sir, we'll get whoever did this, don't you worry." She assured him, and he sniffed.

"My dear, would it be permissible for me to go home?" he asked sadly, and she looked at the sheriff who nodded.

"Of course sir, we have your statement, and we'll call you if anything comes up. You go home and rest, try and get past all this." She said kindly, helping the old man to his feet and he nodded sadly.

"Yes, a good cup of tea with my cat Hastings would be lovely. Thank you dear lady, I wish you the best of luck in catching these scoundrels. Until then, I bid you a fond and lucky farewell." He said, bowing and doffing his hat, and she watched as the kindly old man pottered into his classic car and drove off.

"Poor old guy." Tomas commented, and Grayson nodded.

"Yeah, he is. You reckon the massacre of an entire hotel is the work of the Winchesters boss?" she asked Tyers, who frowned.

"I don't know. But I do know we need to call the director and let him know what's happened. But it looks like the Winchesters have escaped yet again." She snarled angrily, and Tomas laid a hand on her back.

"We'll get them." He promised her, but she scowled irritably.

These Winchesters had led her from pillar to post, and now they were here, knee deep in the massacre of twenty eight people, more if you included the bodies that were already dead (and how the hell had they gotten there) and the ones who had been mutilated (why would anyone scratch our their eyes, none of this made any sense). All she knew was, she needed to find the Winchesters, sit down with them, and get everything from them, because frankly all this crap was getting old.

And then, as she watched the old man's classic car disappear into the distance, it suddenly hit her.

"Idiot!" she roared, and the others looked at her in shock.

"What?" Tomas asked as she threw her recording set away in rage, earning her a reproving look from the sheriff.

"He wasn't out getting a new hat, he was here all along! He knows more about this crap, I can tell, he knows everything, he knows what really happened here." She snarled, and Grayson looked at her sceptically.

"What, you think he killed everyone?" she asked in disbelief, and Tyers shook her head.

"No of course not, but he might have helped whoever did!" she stormed, and Tomas looked at her in disbelief.

"That's a hell of a jump, how do you figure that?" he asked.

"His cane, the ball on the top...he was the one who smoked up the helicopter at Whitefish! He's in league with the Winchesters!" she raged, standing on the street corner in impotent rage as the three FBI agents realised just how well they had been conned by a harmless seeming old man.

XX

"Hahahaha, suckers." Felix commented happily, sticking his Brahms cassette into the player and beginning to hum to himself as the music started to play as he left the undoubtedly vexed FBI agents behind as he made his way to the boys.

XX

The voice now had a face, something telling him it would be the first stone cast in a new world. But, he didn't want a new world, not until he had his revenge. And the voice, chuckling, told him he could have whatever he wanted, and with a smile, he went to meet his fate once again, thoughts of revenge and salvation strengthening him as it happened.

XX

"Excellent nosh boys." Felix said happily, patting his stomach as they sat in the restaurant.

"Figured it was the least we could do. After all, you saved us god knows how many times back there. You figured out we weren't us, saved us from Delphus which was awesome by the way, and cleaned up the mess too." Sam said, and Felix nodded cheerfully.

"Happy to have been of help. I quite enjoyed our little romp together, we must do it again sometime." He said, and Dean grinned.

"Count on it. So you reckon this Tyers chick is the one in charge of hunting us down?" he asked with a frown and Felix nodded.

"Alas yes, she seems to be the queen bee of the search. Not a lady I would wish to cross even on my best day. You boys had best keep your wits about you." He advised, and Sam nodded.

"We will. At least all of its over now, Gary's dead and wherever Kenneth is, I reckon it will take a while before he can threaten anyone again. Problem is, they're not the problem, Delphus and his assassins are." He said worriedly, and Dean nodded.

"No kidding. At least we have a place to start now, with his name."

"I have put out calls to all the hunters I know, including the ones in Britain and in the Vatican, to try and find out anything we can about this band of miscreants. I will let you know as soon as I know something." He assured them as Dean settled the bill.

"Thanks Felix, and we'll tell you if we find anything too. You better be careful, they might be after you now too, the FBI and these people wanting us dead." Dean warned, and Felix nodded, smiling.

"I shall keep myself out of trouble lads, I assure you. Now, I'm afraid, that with this meal, our time together comes to a close. To the car!" he yelled, and shot out the restaurant leaving Sam and Dean at the table.

"How does he do that?" Dean asked, receiving a shrug from Sam as they followed him out to Agatha, his classic car.

"Thanks again Felix, for everything." Sam said, shaking Felix's hand warmly.

"And thank you lads, it truly was an honour and a pleasure working with you. You rascals stay out of trouble now. And keep in touch, or I shall be most miffed, off the Christmas card list and everything." He warned with a smile and Dean shook his hand with a grin.

"We will. It's been great working with you too Felix." He said, and Felix clapped their shoulders.

"And alas, our time together temporarily comes to an end. So, all that remains is for me to wish you luck, safety, and to bid you a fond farewell. So farewell my friends, until we meet again." He said happily, offering them a bow and a doff of his hat, before climbing into Agatha, giving a cheerful wave and driving off.

"He certainly grows on you." Dean commented, beckon Sam into the Impala a few cars down, and as soon as they sat down and shut the doors, Dean turned to Sam.

"You ok?" he asked softly, and Sam nodded, his eyes clouded.

"Yeah. Well kind of. I mean, I know it wasn't me who slept with Carmen, well not really, but still, she did kind of sleep with me and she's dead, just like everyone else I sleep with, or even get close to." He said mournfully, not looking at his brother.

"Sammy, it wasn't your fault, it wasn't even you, it was Gary." Dean said, trying to make his brother feel better.

"I suppose." He said lamely, but Dean could tell he wasn't convinced, so he tried a different tactic.

"Sammy, you're a lot of things. But cursed isn't one of them." He said, and he received a miserable glare from Sam in return.

"I always was cursed Dean, this is just the way I stay cursed, see woman, sleep with her, woman dies." He said, but Dean shook his head.

"No Sammy. You aren't cursed. It's just fate and destiny screwing your around as usual ok? The only thing you're cursed with is having a much better looking awesome big brother." He said with a grin, and counted it as a victory that Sam didn't look as miserable anymore.

"If you say so. We're still in trouble Dean. These guys, whoever they are, they mean business. They killed an entire hotel just to get to us. And we still know squat about them." He said worriedly, and Dean looked nervously out of the window.

"I know. They're trouble, and whoever they are, they want us dead for some reason. But at least we have some stuff to go on now, Delphus, these guys who all look like him with weird eye designs, it might help." He said worriedly, though he didn't believe it.

"Maybe. But I don't like it Dean. And I don't like something else either." He said, and Dean sighed.

"Sam, whatever happened, it resurrected us." He said patiently and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, and that's exactly my point. Resurrection usually bites us in the ass too. I get resurrected, you go to hell. You get resurrected, we drift apart and get stuck with an angel who sometimes causes just as much harm as good. And that's just the first two times we were resurrected, never mind all the others." Sam said, and Dean knew his brother was right to feel anxious, resurrection rarely had no strings attached.

"For what it's worth, Cas would resurrect you too if he could." He said quietly, but Sam said nothing and just looked worriedly out of the window.

"Look Sammy, I know you're worried. To be honest, I am too. I don't like this not knowing, it makes me nervous. But whatever it is, we'll get through it together. We've managed it all this time right? Everything, Jess, dad, Yellow Eyes, Lilith, Ruby, Lucifer, Eve, Cas, Leviathans, Raphael...all of that stuff. And yeah we've screwed up a lot, but we've always managed. We'll manage this one too. Together, ok?" he asked, and Sam nodded.

"i know, you're right. I'm sorry. It's just..."

"I'm with you little brother. Now, what do you say we get out of here?" he asked, and Sam nodded as the Impala roared to life.

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked and Dean turned to look at his brother as he made himself more comfy.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for figuring out it wasn't me early this time." He said smiling slightly and Dean grinned.

"Yeah, I kind of wanted to apologise again. The first time I should have noticed you weren't you from the get go, he was a lot more subtle this time. Guess I was too busy feeling sorry for myself to notice, so I'm sorry. And you're welcome. I thought you were off from the start, I just couldn't do anything until I was sure." He said, and Sam grinned.

"I know. Thanks though." He said, and Dean grinned as he gunned the car up the motorway.

Beside him, Sam started to grin evilly.

"Hey Dean?" he asked in his best innocent voice as Dean drove them towards Pennsylvania.

"What Sammy?" he asked curiously, all of a sudden noticing Sam's evil grin and not liking it one bit.

"I spy with my little eye..."

"I swear if you start doing that again I will murder you and dump your sorry ass by the side of the road!" Dean roared making Sam laugh.

"Sore loser." He teased, making Dean glare.

"You won't be saying that when I school you at air hockey when we stop." Dean vowed, and Sam grinned.

"Whatever you say big brother, just admit I'm the I spy champion." He wheedled, and Dean shook his head stubbornly, grinning.

"Never, besides you cheated." He said with dignity, and Sam scoffed.

"What because I whopped your ass?" he asked, and Dean grinned.

"Yep. And because I'm the eldest, what I say goes because I'm always right." He said smugly, regretting it as Sam roared with laughter a second later (not really regretting it, he enjoyed making his little brother laugh, especially when he was down, but still, he had kind of walked himself into that one).

"You're always right? That's a good one." Sam said with a grin.

"Bitch." Dean responded tartly, making Sam grin all the wider.

"Jerk."

**And we're now officially a quarter of the way through!**

**So that's the end of Neglected Warning, but we've got more questions than answers, well at least the boys do, they still dont know whats going on with the Perpurigo. And now Ember is gunning for them, and believe me she is one powerful nasty lady.**

**But the questions we need to know are, who resurrected the boys? Does it have strings attached? What will happen to Kenneth? Will Tyers catch up with the boys? And what exactly does Ember have planned? And just what was going on in the cemetery last time?**

**I hope you enjoyed this story, I really enjoyed writing the character of Felix, he's great fun, and doing his little Yoda bit against Delphus was fun too. Never fear, he will be back soon enough!**

**Not next story though, next time we have an old friend coming onto the scene as they want the boys help in a case, so get guessing (really only about four people survived Bleeding Storm who it could be it shouldnt be that hard), so next time we will begin a new story called Scarred Vision!**

**But until then (I ought to start tomorrow, I fancy doing a little Teen Wolf tale, frownypup you know why), I would be most appreciative for lots of reviews since tomorrow is another working day and my feet are still killing me and will be tomorrow too. And take pity on a wounded soul I cut myself this morning, and I really believe reviews will help it heal! So please leave lots of reviews, hope you enjoyed the story and never fear I'll be back soon!**


End file.
